We're All Just Stupid People
by XO'MagickMoon'OX
Summary: Yuki and Kyo take their fighting to a whole new level. What will they do when the find themselves in over their heads? [Yaoi, RatCat, Alternating POVs][Complete]
1. 1 to 0, Yuki

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **The title's long, the storie's crap ... and you're still gonna read it? I love you. Anyway, I have something to confess. I had a Fruits Basket story in mind, and then I read **Define This! **by _Yosuke _and I decided to use the idea of Yuki studying vocabulary to move my story along. If Yosuke reads this and is in any way angry with me for using that idea, tell me and I'll delete this fic immediately! And on that note, anyone who hasn't read "Define This!" needs to click the back arrow and find that story because it is sheer brilliance! It's funny, and it's clever and it's YukixKyo ... you'll love it!

Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

---

* * *

--- 

---

It was stupid.

Incredibly stupid.

Unbelievably stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Cat.

God, I hate him. _Hate_. Because he's stupid.

Ah … let me explain.

It all started at school, when sensei reminded us about our huge vocabulary test we were having the next day. I'd forgotten all about it because of all of my student council activities, not to mention all of the other homework I'd been getting lately, as well as trying to have this little thing called 'a life'. So after school I went straight to the table and started my homework. Upon finishing that, I pulled out my Japanese notebook and started studying my vocabulary. The words might as well have been in English, because I had no idea what any of them meant. Already, I felt a headache coming on.

Number one: _Amiable … adjective_ … _friendly and agreeable in disposition_. Synonyms –

At that moment, Kyo burst through the front door, storming into the kitchen, painting the air with all sorts of colorful words.

– Synonyms: _Any adjective that doesn't describe Sohma Kyo_. Like Honda-san; she is very amiable.

The Cat continued to rant and rave, going from the front entrance to the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator, and then sitting down across from me. I tried my hardest to block him out, to no avail. I wasn't even listening to Kyo's words; it was all noise, noise that was driving the nail in my head farther and farther through my skull. My headache had grown to excruciating proportions. Finally, with my hands fisting my hair desperately, elbows propped on the table, I shouted, "Stupid Cat, shut the hell up!"

Kyo froze, glaring daggers at me. I huffed, turning back to my vocabulary.

Number two: _Amplify _… _verb _… _to make larger or more powerful, as in volume_. Synonyms: _increase_ –

"Well _excuse me_, your Highness," Kyo snapped irately.

"You're excused," I answered absently.

Kyo turned red with anger, but I hardly noticed.

Number three: _Analgesic _… _noun _… _a medication that reduces or eliminates pain_. Synonyms: _pain-killer_ –

Oh God, how I wanted one of those.

Also: _adjective _… _free from pain_. Psh, only once I'm free from Kyo.

"That's it!" Kyo shouted, jumping up and startling me. "Come on! Right now! You and me! I _am _going to beat you, you damn Rat!" He stepped around the table and took a fighting stance, the beads on his wrist knocking together softly.

I brushed him off. "I'm studying, Cat. Later."

He bristled. "'Later'? No! Right now." He took another step towards me, fists still raised.

I screwed my eyes shut, as if that would make him go away. "_Later_," I repeated.

"Come on!" he persisted. No dice; he was still there.

"Why bother? You're going to lose anyway." Oops, wrong thing to say.

"Not this time!" he shouted, practically in my ear. He had somehow gotten even closer.

I was never going to get anything done. But how to make him shut up? With my headache pounding through my forehead, irritation pulsing through my veins, I stood up. Kyo grinned, thinking he'd finally get the fight he wanted, but I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction after annoying me. So I closed the space between us and pressed my mouth against his.

And that was when it happened. This little wave of heat washed through my body, almost pleasurable, as I felt his surprisingly soft lips against my own. My cousin, a guy no less, and I was _enjoying _kissing him. Upon feeling the urge to push my tongue into his mouth, I pulled away abruptly, immediately slipping a mask of indifference over my shocked countenance that was mirrored on Kyo's face. He just gaped at me, horrified and dazed, fists still raised, as I smirked.

Gathering my books, I said, "I _always_ win," and disappeared around the corner, making for my room. Once there, I closed the door behind me and sat down on the edge of my bed, clutching my chest where my heart was beating a mile a minute. My mask fell, shattering on the floor in a display of ice. It didn't matter; I could always make a new one. What _did _matter was the fact that I had just kissed Kyo, fully intending to simply freak him out and make him shut up, and I had _enjoyed _it. It hadn't even been much, just a peck on the lips, and yet it had felt so _good_. I made a face, one of self-disgust, and dropped my head into my palms.

And that was what had happened. That's why I'm sitting here, feeling confused and stupider than ever. It was stupid, it was all stupid. Stupid Kyo, stupid kiss, stupid vocabulary! I threw my notebook against the wall, watching as the pages whispered their protest before falling to the floor with a defeated 'thud'.

I sighed. I hadn't meant it to turn out this way! I'd only wanted to shock him into submission, scare him away, and I'd wound up shocking and scaring _myself_. I'd never felt like this before, not even around Honda-san. I brushed my lips with my fingertips, remembering the way it had felt, so warm and so right, like the fitting together of puzzle pieces. And now my world was _falling _to pieces.

With another heavy sigh, I got up to go find that _analgesic _that I so badly needed.

And the next day I failed my vocabulary test.

---

* * *

--- 

Well? What did ya think? Not too sucky? I'm thinking about another chapter, if everyone likes it enough. If not, this will remain a one-shot. And if you do want another chapter and have any ideas, let me know! Oh, and I'm not sure if I used the word "sensei" right in the beginning. Does anyone know? Love and cookies for all! Good reviewers get a plushie of their choice!

---

---


	2. 1 to 1, Kyo

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! And for you, I have plushies!

**Pichi Wo **gets _chibi-Yuki snuggling chibi-Kyo_ plushies, as requested. -**hands plushies**- And thanks for checking my use of "sensei". I shall definitely check out your stuff. Sorry I haven't gotten to it yet! -**bashes head against keyboard for being a horrible procrastinator**-

**Shiro Ryuu **gets an _Ayame_ plushie, as requested. -**hands plushie**- I love Ayame, too! He, Haru, Yuki, and Kyo are my favorite characters, Haru especially! Although, I'm not an Ox; I'm a Horse. Oh, and also, thank you for checking my use of "sensei".

And thank you, also, to **flyingdaggers**,** mistic fox**, **pinksnow**,** crazy novelist-san**,** SolitaireAikanaro**,** PalmTreesPowerLines, TaggedUpHearts**,and** KyokoKat**. I'll still give out plushies to good reviewers; just suggest one!

For **crazy novelist-san**, I actually was studying for my vocab test while writing this. Uh ... well, kinda ... it was the night before we were leaving for Disney World, and we were having pizza while we finished our packing. And since we were leaving at noon the next day, I still had to go to school for half of the day, and I have English second period. So I had my laptop at the kitchen table, and my mom asked me if I was studying for my English test ... and I was like, "Kinda" ... hehe, I was _kinda _studying! Well, I was writing about Yuki studying, but he was studying my words, so I was sorta studying too! With this unsatisfactory reply, my mom pulled me away from my computer and sat me down to study while we ate. And that's my story.

Well, everyone wanted a second chapter, so here ya go! Enjoy! There will be more to come if everyone likes this.

---

* * *

---

---

I stood there, frozen, rooted like a tree to the floor beside the table. I can't believe he just _did that_! That … That .. arrogant … son of a –

That _damn _Rat!

I'm going to _kill _him! God, he pisses me off! He just … he just … ! Ugh, I can't _stand _him!

After fuming for another few moments, my face red with anger (or something else?), I sat down at the table.

Damn him. He'd just set up a whole new playing field, one that required thought and strategy, not strength and rash action. And just as fighting required skills in martial arts, this battle would also require certain _skills _…

I grinned, having calmed down a bit. The thought of triumph was enough to pacify me. Yuki had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

---

Yuki avoided me at school. He didn't look scared or nervous, or even haughty, just … pissed. I'm sure there was a fair amount of avoiding on my part, too, but I didn't really care to notice.

When I arrived at home, I found the Rat at the table, his head in his hands, back to me. Tohru was likely grocery shopping; she'd mentioned something about being out of rice and stopping on her way home from school to get some.

Leaving my shoes by the door, I stepped into the house, making my way to the table and sitting across from Yuki. He glanced briefly up at me, his eyes sharp as daggers, as if cut from the amethysts their color resembled. Then his gaze again drifted downward, resting on a packet of papers I was only just noticing. It was marked with red ink.

"Is that our vocabulary test?"

I was pinned with twin, violet daggers again, the glare intensified threefold. A curt "Yes" was the only response.

A devious grin spread across my face. "Did you _fail_?"

Glare. He flipped the packet over. "That's none of your business," he snapped.

Perfect. "I can't believe Yuki Sohma failed a test."

"It's all _your _fault, you stupid Cat!" He stood, fists clenched at his sides.

I followed suit. "_My _fault?"

"Yes, _your _fault. Because of _you_, I couldn't study yesterday!"

I smirked. "So, it was all in vain."

Yuki blinked. "What?"

"Your attempt to shut me up so you could have some silence. It was all in vain. Not only did you fail the test, but you lost the battle."

His glare melted into a bewildered frown. "The … battle?"

"Yeah, that kiss. Obviously, you were trying to mess with my head, ya know, freak me out so I'd go away." I folded my arms across my chest, adopting a casual demeanor, as if I were discussing the weather or tonight's homework. Not that I'd ever really have a casual conversation with Yuki anyway, but that's not the point. "It was a battle … and you lost."

Amethyst narrowed into a suspicious scowl. "And how, pray tell, did I lose?"

I smirked, stepping towards him. He visibly bristled, eyes flashing in warning. I continued to advance on him, and he backed up step by step into the nearest wall. "Because" – step – "that" – step – "was" – step – "a horrible" – step – "kiss." I grabbed his chin.

But he didn't back off, although I could tell he was nervous … or was that excitement I could see on his face? "What're you –"

I caught his words in my mouth as I sealed my lips against his. Taking advantage of his mid-speaking position, I slipped my tongue inside, running it across his teeth to the roof of his mouth to his own tongue. He seemed too shocked to react, as he just stood there, frozen. My eyes were closed, but I could feel his open and on me, wide with surprise. But then he snapped out of it and slowly, hesitantly … kissed back!

What the hell?

I could feel his eyes flutter closed as he fought with my tongue, wrapping his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. So he thought he'd win this one? Think again, damn Rat! I easily dominated over him after I grabbed his waist and pressed my body closer to his. I kneaded circles into his defined and overly-feminine hips, and I could feel his lashes brush my cheeks as his eyes snapped open, a gasp whispering across our lips.

He was trembling. My dominance was probably scaring him, or maybe he was … enjoying this? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yeah right! The only one who was enjoying this was me –

Gah! Not like that! I mean, I was enjoying this because I was _winning_, not because I like kissing Yuki. But, his lips _were_ soft …

Stop it!

… But … they were … and he was really warm, and despite the fact that he was _losing_, he still wasn't that bad a kisser … I guess … and … and …

I pulled back suddenly, breaking for air and to clear my mind, which was hazy, for some reason. Hazy with what? Pleasure? No way! Stop thinking such things! I. Did. Not. Enjoy. That.

Shaking the confusion from my head, I smirked down at Yuki, who seemed to be shrinking against the wall, still trembling. "You don't _always _win," I said.

He looked up at me, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. Wha …? I shook my head again, as if the pain on his face was just my imagination. His face was flushed a soft pink, making him look really … beautiful. Perhaps he really _was _beautiful. I'd already known that, I'd just never really thought of him as … beautiful. A pretty-boy, perhaps … too girly to possibly be a guy, but then … then he really seemed to have this … ethereal beauty, like a fallen angel with that hurt look on his face.

"Y-Yuki?" I managed, my throat tight.

"Stupid Cat," he hissed, before pulling me back down into another kiss.

The battle wasn't over yet.

---

* * *

---

Next chapter (if there shall be a next chapter) will be from Yuki's POV again. For as long as this goes on (I have no idea how long that'll be) it will keep alternating POV's. So, did everyone like it? Tell me! And remember, suggest a plushie if thou wants one!

---

---


	3. 2 to 1, Yuki

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **-**prances around with a bag full of plushies**-

**KyokoKat **gets a Kyo plushie! Power to the Cat!

**SolitaireAikanaro** gets an Akito plushie! Gotta love those evil bishies.

**sess's bitch **gets a Haru plushie! Wahh! HARU! -**glomps the Haru plushie before giving it away**- 

**crazy novelist-san **gets a Mabudachi Trio plushie! As described, with Aaya and Gure on either side of Hari, each pulling a cheek. Soo kyuute!

**flamethrowerqueen **gets a Mabudachi Trio plushie, too! Or, the "Super Handsome Blossom Trio"! Also as described, with the three hugging each other with huge smiles on their faces in uberly adorable chibi form!

**Shiro Ryuu **gets another plushie: Yuki! To go along with her Ayame plushie. Aww, brotherly love! (... uh ... well, you know)

And thanks also to **IamMidnite** and **Tyleet27**. And I will still give out plushies to anyone who asks! Who knows, by the time this story ends, you all could have the entire Zodiac! Plus Akito. XD And thank you SOOO much to everyone for all of your support; this is my first Fruits Basket fic, and I had no idea it would be so well-liked by you awesome, much-too-kind people. I feel so happy!

Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy!

---

* * *

---

---

I held on to either side of his face, pulling his mouth as close to mine as possible. He may have thought this was all some stupid battle, but to me, this was the most amazing make-out session I'd ever experienced. Actually, it was the _first _make-out session I'd ever experienced. And I was catching on quick.

At first, I had been crushed that Kyo had stolen my first kiss. First _real _kiss, that is. But I think what hurt me more was the fact that it was my first kiss, and it meant nothing to the one giving it. Well, either way, I was in no way about to let this all end so soon, so when Kyo had pulled away, I had pulled him back. And now I was in control.

Previously, he had had me pinned to the wall, and now I was pushing him down to the floor, using my own body to hold his down. He wasn't even struggling. I had never seen him so submissive, and he was beginning to … purr. _Purr_! … Stupid Cat. But, feeling it reverberate through my mouth, it was very … _erotic_. I moaned in turn as his arms wrapped around my back, fisting my shirt. I had the vague idea that this was becoming more than just a battle, but it was probably just me … just me being hopeful.

Finally, I became lightheaded with the lack of oxygen, and was forced to pull back or pass out. I preferred the former to the latter. Panting heavily, I looked down at Kyo, his face flushed and his eyes clouded to a dull garnet. He looked … hungry. Seeing this, I smirked, sliding my hand under his shirt and leaning down to kiss his neck. I ran my tongue along the pulse point beneath his jaw, eliciting a pleased mewl. I could feel his pulse beating rapidly beneath my mouth and his heart beating in sync beneath my fingers at his chest. He seemed pretty worked up for someone who thought this was all just a "battle".

He twined his fingers in my hair, almost seeming to guide my head down his neck as I continued to tend to the sensitive skin. It tasted surprisingly sweet, or was it just my imagination? Perhaps it was, but that didn't matter. My fingers found their way to the pert nipples beneath his shirt, and tweaking one, he arched his back and gasped. Nipping at his pulse point again, he –

"I'm home!"

_Holy …_! I had never moved as fast as I had then. I jumped to my feet, heart hammering painfully, and turned to see Honda-san walk through into the room with a grocery bag-carrying Shigure in tow.

"H-Honda-san!" I cried breathlessly, smiling shakily. "Welcome back!"

Kyo was still on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, chest heaving. I saw Shigure sneak a suspicious glance at Kyo and then at me, grinning deviously. I scowled at him. He set the bags down and rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

"My, it's cold!" he said. "A nice cup of warm tea sounds good right about now."

"Ah, I'll go make some!" Honda-san offered, ever-helpful as she was.

As she disappeared from the room, Kyo hauled himself to his feet, grimacing. He headed towards the doorway, probably intending to go to his room, and shot me a look that obviously said, 'This isn't over, yet'. He brushed shoulders with Shigure on his way out, but stopped in his tracks at the Dog's next words.

"Boys, I'd prefer, in the future, if you could keep your hormone-driven antics to the privacy of, say, the bedroom?" He smiled pleasantly, as he was wont to do, as Kyo turned, face aflame.

I glared at the Dog. "SHUT-UP!"

Kyo added, "You sick bastard!" before stomping off to his room.

I sighed, running a hand through my mussed locks. I probably looked a mess, and didn't blame Shigure for thinking what he did. Well, then again, this _was _Shigure. Even if Kyo and I hadn't seemed so unkempt, he would've found some way to work a perverted innuendo into the situation, whatever the situation may have been. In _this_ situation, I suppose what irked me the most was the fact that Shigure wasn't mistaken in his assumption of what had transpired between me and Kyo. I felt incredibly … dirty, as if I'd just been caught committing some terrible sin, which I probably had been, but it hadn't felt so wrong at the time. More than anything, it had felt _right_. I shuddered involuntarily, sitting down at the table to wait for the tea Honda-san was making.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong with me. I was sure of it. For, even as I sat there in the atmosphere of purity and peace, I was wishing for the fulfillment of certain wanton desires, which I was very sure I shouldn't be desiring. And the only person I wanted to be fulfilling those forbidden desires was a particular crimson-eyed Cat.

Oh yes, something was _definitely _wrong with me.

I sighed, letting my face fall tiredly into my hands. This was so _stupid_.

Stupid, stupid Cat!

---

* * *

---

Well? A little too short in my opinion, but what can I say? Writer's block is a horrible thing, yes indeed.

---

---


	4. 2 to 2, Kyo

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Plushies for all!

**SolitaireAikanaro** gets a Hatori plushie. Aww Hatori!

**crazy novelist-san **wanted someone eating a rice ball ... hmmm ... yush, how about Momiji? I love that bunny, he's soo adorable!

And as for your story ... Yae! I was half-right? That's better than completely wrong! ... hmmm ... plushie ... How about Dark? Yaee, Dark!

**pinksnow **gets a Yuki plushie!

**flamethrowerqueen **gets Uo! Haha, yes, Uo ... with her I'm-about-to-kill-Kyo smirk ... I love their little fights! Kyo just can't catch a break ... with anyone!

**KyokoKat** gets Yuki to go with her Kyo plushie! Aww, soo kyute! And I'm glad you liked the purring. I always thought it would be funny if Kyo purred like a cat when he was ... pleased.

And thank you, too, to **mcw7csc**, **Ed-N-Envys Matchmaker**, **Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot** (yes they are!), and **Shiro Ryuu**! Everyone is soo awesome, and it was your reviews that helped me to defeat my writer's block and write something a little longer, this time!

Oh, and hey everyone, **Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot **was wondering if I was gonna write a **lemon**! I've never written one before, but if you guys want one, I guess I could. At least, I guess I could try. Every chapter from here on in is lime-central, of course, cause everyone loves limey-ness. Well, at least, I do, which is why I'm writing it. But iff'n ya want a lemon, request it, and I'll see if I can muster up enough courage to write one!

Well, anyway, enjoy!

---

* * *

---

---

Damn him!

I stomped into my room, launching a sharp kick at my mattress, which really did nothing except send a dull pain through my shin. Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!

Damn Yuki, damn Shigure, damn Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, Kureno, Kagura, Akito, Toh –

Gah … _stop it_!

I can't believe I was about to blame Tohru. Well, actually, I shouldn't be blaming anyone, save Yuki … but I don't like the others, anyway, so I can blame them if I feel like it.

Damn everyone! (Except Tohru).

I paced in a circle, and then pivoted furiously on my heel, marching to my door, making to open it and tramp back downstairs, then deciding otherwise and stomping back to my mattress, turning around, and finally flopping down on my bed with a soft "pmf".

I laid back, glaring at the ceiling, and I'm sure I would've burned a hole through it had I glared any longer. Instead, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm my adrenaline-fueled body and my still-racing heart.

I then realized that I was once again _losing _the battle.

This was like no battle I'd ever fought. Not against Yuki, not even against Haru. I wasn't even really sure it was a battle anymore –

What was I saying? Of course it was! What else could it be?

Ah, that damn Rat was putting ideas in my head, ideas that I didn't want. I mean, really, I had his _tongue _inside my mouth … and all over my neck! I should be repulsed, sitting in the bathtub at this point and trying to scrub myself clean. But … I wasn't. I was actually … wishing it would all happen again. Yuki really was _good _at … whatever he'd been doing. Really good. And once again, he'd found a way to mess with my head! Did that guy ever do anything other than fuck around with me?

Uh … yeah, that sounded kind of … wrong, but I didn't mean it that way! I meant that he's always trying to mess me up, confuse me, _annoy _me, piss me off until I'm shouting and itching to wrap my hands around his neck and throttle him!

His neck … his tongue … on my neck … I had never felt anything so –

Dammit! I'm doing it again! This is bad! I don't want Yuki … I don't, I don't, _I don't_!

Shit, I _do_. Otherwise I wouldn't need to be trying so hard to convince myself that I don't. And I wouldn't be feeling incredibly turned on by remembering our recent make-out sess – erm, battle.

How had this happened? Yesterday, I had come home, pissed because I had lost yet again to Uo in cards. We had argued, and she had said something like, "Even the Prince could beat _you_." That had set me off; I _hated _being compared to that damn Rat. So I had arrived back at Shigure's house, looking to vent my frustration and maybe even get to fight Yuki. And then he'd just brushed me off like the arrogant bastard that he was. I'd tried to goad him into a fight, and he'd … kissed me! Not really much of a kiss, after all, I wasn't lying when I'd told him it was horrible. But a kiss nonetheless. So I'd thought I'd be all clever and get back at him by turning the tables and messing with _his _head. Lo and behold, my plan backfired. I'd just succeeded in messing with _my own _head! And he'd really surprised me with that little neck-ravishing trick he'd pulled. Where the hell did he even _learn _that?

Whatever.

I glanced at the clock. It was nearly time for dinner; I suppose I should get up off my ass and go downstairs. Ugh, but _he's _downstairs. I don't want to face him yet! God, this is going to be so awkward, just being in the same room with him!

I laid there for a little longer, debating on whether or not I'd rather starve or face Yuki. I decided on the latter, seeing so I didn't really feel like missing Tohru's cooking over something as stupid as this.

All right, but what am I going to do about this battle? I'm losing! I'll have to get the lead back … somehow.

"Cat."

I looked up. I hadn't even heard my door slide open! The cause to all of my problems was standing there in the doorway, regarding me with his typical cool expression.

"What!" I snapped.

He glared at me. "Do you have to be so loud?"

I huffed, laying back down and trying to pretend he wasn't there, closing my eyes. I heard the door slide closed again, and figured he'd left, that is, until I felt his warm breath against my ear.

"You purr."

"GAH!" I jumped up, just missing colliding heads with Yuki. I glared at him. How the hell had he gotten so close without me knowing? As he sat down on the edge of my mattress, his words registered with me. "What do you mean, I purr?"

His eyes glinted. "Downstairs, when I was claiming the upper-hand in our," he passed me an inscrutable look, "_battle_. I was just wondering if you always purred like a cat when making-out," he finished with a casual air.

My eyes widened considerably. Did he just ask me …? "I DON'T PURR!" I shouted.

Yuki snickered. "Yes, you do."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!"

He gave me a flat look. "How would I _not _know?"

"I …! You …! Uh … it's just …!" I stuttered, heat rising in my cheeks. Damn him. "The battle's not over yet!" I said instead. "I'm going to beat you, you damn Rat!"

Yuki quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

"I'd like to see you try," Yuki jeered.

I started, my jaw clenching at his arrogance. "Fine, then." I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his mouth down on mine before he had time to react. All I saw before closing my eyes were his own widened, violet orbs and look of vague surprise.

The battle continued.

I acted quickly, taking his hip with one hand, holding the back of his head with the other, and pulled him over beneath me, laying down on top of him. Still connected heatedly at the mouth, I ran my tongue slowly along his bottom lip, not really caring whether or not he'd open up. Either way, I was getting inside. He complied, though, and I slipped my tongue between his parted lips, immediately probing every corner of his hot, wet mouth. He tasted just as I remembered, sweet and fresh but tainted with something bitter. It was utterly Yuki, and I loved it.

Whoa … what?

Ah, who am I kidding? I _did _like the way he tasted, very much so. It was addicting, his taste, stronger than any drug and definitely three times as potent. I was lost immediately to the passion of the moment, and my actions slid from beneath the hand of my better judgment. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, making him all the more vulnerable and submissive. When air became such a necessity that it couldn't be ignored, I pulled away, but wasted no time in drawing my tongue along his jaw, his skin so soft and warm, so _delectable_. He drew a shuddering breath, rolling his head back to expose more of his neck. I took the invitation and kissed the milky flesh, nipping and sucking and licking, until he eventually let out a particularly throaty moan, a shudder racking his slender frame. I paused for only a second before nipping at the same spot again, somewhere below his ear, and received the same reaction.

Perfect.

"You like that?" I whispered huskily against his skin. He nodded weakly, trying to free his wrists to gain some control of the situation. I brushed my lips across this newfound sensitive area.

"_Mmmmmm_," Yuki whined, trying again to reclaim his hands. I held them tightly above his head, not allowing him any degree of dominance. "Bastard," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"But you _love _it," I replied with a wicked grin.

Yuki growled indignantly, and I could feel it vibrate through his neck. The growl quickly transformed into a gasp, however, as my teeth grazed that pleasure spot, that exceptionally soft skin stretching between his jawbone and neck below his ear. He tried once again, in vain, to free his wrists, and I was growing tired of his feeble struggle.

"What is it?" I asked crossly.

"You're … not being forceful enough …" he ground out sheepishly.

I chuckled against his neck. "I know, but you're just so much fun to tease."

With that, I ran my tongue along that spot, once lightly, then again a little harder, and then even harder, pressing into that web of delicate flesh. I could feel his pulse beating frantically beneath his skin, and I noticed then that I could feel it, too, in his chest against my own. My heart was running its own little race, though I would never admit it. I pressed my lips against the sensitive area and sucked on the flesh, making Yuki moan. It was a beautiful sound, very erotic. I liked the way it sounded, and the desire to hear it again and again grew with each passing second. Finally, I nipped at his neck, at that particular spot that I found to be a definite turn-on for Yuki, and I knew I'd probably left some sort of mark or bruise judging on how hard I'd nipped. Although, from the way it sounded, Yuki didn't mind.

With a few last kisses to his sensitive spot, I moved down his neck with my tongue, only to find myself interrupted by the collar of his shirt. Damn shirt. I mean really, who needs shirts anyway? Yuki certainly doesn't. I thought of unbuttoning the petty article of clothing before realizing that I'd then have to release his hands. I could tell that Yuki was holding his breath, as if waiting for my next move, wondering whether or not he'd finally get some control and perhaps something a bit more pleasurable. I decided on keeping him captive and moved back up to his lips. He sighed into the kiss, a sigh that sounded a bit disappointed. This next kiss, however, ended quickly as Yuki turned his head to the side before we'd even gotten started, obviously wanting to stop.

"What gives?" I demanded.

He turned his head back to me. "Time for dinner," he said. "That's what I'd come up to tell you."

Taking advantage of my brief moment of bewilderment, Yuki wriggled out from beneath me and got up, straightening himself out before going to the door.

He stopped before leaving, turning back to me, and saying, "This isn't over. I've never lost a battle yet, and I don't plan on starting now."

I looked over at him, incredulous, as he departed downstairs. I was sure there had been a smirk on his face.

Damn Rat.

But there's no way in Heaven or Hell that he's taking the lead again!

---

* * *

---

Can anyone say "overkill"? I totally over-did that part with Kyo torturing Yuki ... though I guess it wasn't really that torturous, but whatever ... I imagine it would be. Well, whattya think? Remember, vote! Lemon or no!

---

---


	5. 3 to 2, Yuki

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Let me just start off by warning you that there is NO LEMON in this chapter. I have still yet to decide if there will be one at all. Well, anyway ... plushies! Yes, I forgot to add in my last note that I was still giving them out, but at this point everyone should just assume that you're able to request one after each chapter. For those that did request them ...

**crazy novelist-san **gets the oh-so-adorable Kisa holding a stuffed lamb. So cute! And, Novelist, here's your Christmas present! I updated! -**does a little victory dance**- I did it! Yae! Hope you like it! Oh, and thanks again for doing that little bit of editing for the last chapter. If there's anything wrong in this one, feel free to point it out! Thanks sooo much for your review, also (of course).

**flamethrowerqueen **gets Shigure and Ritsu! (Or was it just Ritsu?) Wehee, I love it when Shigure pokes Ritsu ... XD... poor Ritsu. Aww, but I love him! He's so gorgeous ... and adorable. And thanks so much for your review, too ... you're one of those reviewers that I just can't wait to get a response from, like a few of my other regular reviewers. Your reviews are just so encouraging! Thanks again!

**Tyleet27 **gets Ayame ... in a black dress, of course. He's another of my favorites, just cause he's so hilarious and so pretteh. Thankies for the review!

**Shiro Ryuu **gets an Akito plushie! Wahha, another of my favorite characters ... ack, I have so many favorites! (Although Haru takes first place). Thanks, too, for your ever-encouraging reviews. -**glomps**-

**Kia **gets Ayame and Kyo kitty plushies ... your review made me not just smile, but laugh! (In a good way, of course.) Thanks so, so, _so _much for your support.

And as for everyone else, as I take full responsibility for not mentioning that plushies were still available in the last chapter, I will grant you all Kureno plushies! Cause I love Kureno, too ... and I think he deserves some recognition. I was just reading #9 today, and in comes Kureno ... and I gasped! Literally! I had no idea he was going to be introduced so soon ... and when I saw him ... I didn't know it was Kureno until he said his name, at which point I gasped and my friend looked at me like I was the weirdest person in the world (which I probably am) and after a fruitless attempt at explaining to him just why I had gasped, I went back to reading. I love Kureno!

So these plushies go to:

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot**,** mcw7csc**, **KyokoKat**, **Dark Angel Of Fire Ice**, **SolitaireAikanaro**, **Ed-N-Envys Matchmaker**, **flyingdaggers**,** Aliander**, **IamMidnite**,** half-demon628**,** pinksnow**,** Pichi Wo**, **unheard screams**, **liz**, **charlottiema**, **Duet**, and **Lainy Wolf.**

And as for you, **Pichi Wo**, your stories are fine! Yes, they most definitely are. And thanks a lot for all of your support! -**glomps**-

And to **Artemis Maxwell-Yuy**, I am soo sorry I didn't give you an acknowledgement in the last chapter! Wahh, I went back after posting chapter 4 and saw your review on my stats page and flipped out! Soo, here's your (belated) acknowledgement. Thanks so much for your review for chapter 3!

You guys ... you're all too much! I feel so loved ... some of your reviews really make me smile and encourage me to write, and for that I am eternally grateful! So thanks so much to everyone! And now, on with the chapter.

And though, as I said, there is no lemon ... there is ...

bondage! Mwahaha, I kinda got carried away with this chapter ... my imagination just kinda took off on me, so forgive me if this chapter's a little ... out there. Well, anyway, enjoy!

---

* * *

---

---

Although I'd made it perfectly obvious that dinner was ready, I instead slipped into my room and collapsed against the door, letting out a heavy breath. Oh God, that _stupid _Cat! He has no idea how _horrible _that was, horrible because it'd felt so _good_. He was such a goddamn tease! Who'd ever thought that there was such a place on the body, such a small and insignificant place, that could be such a turn-on? I don't even know what'd come over me; it was like every bit of hot, wet pressure applied to that one spot (where I was quite certain I was now sporting a vivid bruise) set off a bomb inside of me, filling my mind with haze and setting everything else on fire.

Ugh, but that stupid, _stupid _Cat! He just had to go and get me all … aroused … and then do nothing about it! Did he _enjoy _torturing me? Was he that much of a sadist? Well, too bad for him, because I was, in no way, a masochist. He was going to pay for that, oh was he ever going to pay.

I guess it's both good and bad that he still thinks this is all a "battle". Good, because I can go as far as I want and he won't back down (he _never _backs down from a fight), and bad because … well … I suppose there's a small part of me that really does wish this meant something to him. It really does mean something to me. But, I don't understand! How could this happen? How could I be feeling this way towards Kyo? My enemy, my cousin, and a guy, no less! It's so disturbing, and yet it feels so right. Strange, huh? Well, it's obvious I'm lusting after him, disconcerting as that may be, but I think there might be some deeper emotion. After all, I doubt it would feel so good and so right every time he kissed me, so searing every time he touched me, if there wasn't an initial attraction that wasn't so superficial.

And maybe I was just getting carried away with myself with all of these romantic fantasies. Who was I kidding? This was probably just some lustful desire that was going to pass as soon as it was satiated. The thought sort of depressed me. It would depress anyone who's never been able to have a relationship with someone because a curse such as the one the Sohmas are plagued with—

"Hey! Damn Rat! Get your ass down here!"

I jumped at the harsh tone pulling me, none too gently, out of my musings.

"Stupid Cat, I'm coming!" I replied, sliding my door open and heading down the hall. I could smell Honda-san's cooking from the top of the stairs, and I was suddenly eager to get to the table.

And yet, ten minutes later, any sort of zeal I'd possessed died. Five minutes to get downstairs and seated, pulling food from the middle of the table onto my plate. Three minutes to start eating, reveling in the savory flavor, and then two minutes of Shigure quietly snickering before we all glanced at him, suspicious and irritated.

"What?" Kyo snapped.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Shigure excused himself. "I just … I am quite astonished that Kyo managed to land a blow on our dear Yuki. Tsk, tsk, Yuki … it seems you're losing your touch."

I narrowed my eyes at the Dog. "What? He did no such thing."

"Oh? Then why are you bruised?"

I swear my heart froze in my chest. My hand self-consciously flew to my neck, covering the red mark I knew was there.

"Oh, Yuki-kun!" Honda-san exclaimed. "Are you okay? That looks like it hurts!"

Ah, such naïveté. I silently thanked whatever deity was up there that Honda-san was so incredibly ignorant. Shigure on the other hand, I knew he wasn't fooled. And the amused look he was giving me only confirmed this.

"I … Kyo didn't do it." Lie. "I … I …" Oh, where was my quick, clever mind when I needed it? "I missed the ball in gym class and it hit me on the neck, rather hardly." I grinned sheepishly. I could practically feel the heated glare Kyo was passing me, a glare that was obviously saying, 'That's the best you can do?'

But Honda-san bought it, and that was all that mattered. She sighed, relieved. "Oh, okay. Are you all right? Do you want me to get some ice?"

"That won't be necessary, Honda-san. Thank you," I replied politely.

I heard Shigure hide another snicker with a forced cough. "Well, this meal certainly is delicious, Tohru-kun."

Honda-san blushed. "Oh well … it's not that great, really …"

I mentally grinned at this. Honda-san was really too modest for her own good.

"I'm done," Kyo announced. He gathered his dishes and stood from the table, taking them to the sink.

"Oh, Shigure-san," Honda-san said, "is it okay if I go out with my friends tomorrow after school?"

Shigure rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why, of course. It _is_ a Friday. No worries! In fact, I think I'll pay a little visit to Hatori, as well." He turned to me. "Yuki, you will make sure that you and Kyo don't kill each other, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I heard the amusement in his voice as he said this, and knew that, were Honda-san not present, his request would be worded a little differently. "Yes," I responded anyway.

Shigure smiled. "Good, then it's settled."

---

I arrived home the next afternoon to an empty house, my stomach in knots. I knew what my next move would be, the move that would grant me the "lead" again in our "battle", but the thought of executing it both terrified and exhilarated me.

I had no more time to ponder as Kyo walked through the door behind me, dropping his bag by the door. I turned to look at him, and he returned the glance. I could feel the strained, awkward air between us, and wondered if his thoughts were running along a similar track as mine. I doubted it.

Then, before I could stop myself, a seductive grin played across my lips. I could see Kyo's ruby eyes widen ever so slightly, the flicker of lust that passed through them unmistakable. I turned away and sauntered up the stairs, making sure to be as endearing as possible. I was surprised at how easy it actually was, to be endearing and seductive. I suppose it was a sort of animalistic instinct, that tiny feral spark dormant inside all human beings. We are, after all, mere mammals; our instincts don't differ that much from other mammals. The instincts to … engage … in more intimate activities. And therefore, with this instinct, we are equipped with the means to act upon them, and the ability to be seductive, to attract other humans, is also some innate characteristic.

And yet, what _does _make us different from other mammals is the feeling behind our actions, as well as the tact we use when acting upon our instincts.

In the time it took for me to think through all of this pointless musing, I'd arrived at my room and was sliding the door closed behind me as I entered.

Five … four … three … two …

The door slid open again, and I immediately grabbed the welcome intruder.

"Wha—!" barely escaped his lips as mine enveloped his. He melted immediately, against his will, I'm sure, and I was able to coax him towards my bed without him realizing it until he was bumping into the side and falling back. At that point, I pulled away and quickly undid my necktie, grinning wickedly down at Kyo. He visibly gulped, lips tight with apprehension.

Before he even had time to process what was going on, his hands were bound to the vertical metal bars that made up the head of my bed's frame with my white uniform tie, his head resting against the pillows. How I'd gotten him so quickly from his position at the side of the bed to laying in the center, not even I was sure of. He glanced dazedly up at his binds.

"Kinky."

Straddling his waist, I smirked. "But you _love _it," I parroted his jibe from yesterday.

He scowled. "Why the bondage?"

"Revenge."

"For what!"

I leaned down and whispered huskily, "For torturing me. Have you already forgotten?"

I could feel him shudder beneath me, whimpering helplessly. "Untie me, you bastard."

"No way. I can't risk you taking control again. And besides," I ran my tongue around the edge of his ear, "I'm having too much fun." He shuddered again. Deciding to start with verbal torture, I said, "I'm going to make this so pleasurable, but so _slow_, that you'll be aching with anticipation and begging me to do all sorts of dirty little things to you."

"Yeah right, like there's any way you can keep your cool for that long. You'll be aching just as much as me," he said brazenly, though I could tell he'd been affected by my words.

"Hmmm, we'll see."

I leaned over and caught his lower lip between my teeth, nipping and sucking, requesting entrance. He complied before I covered his mouth with mine and slipped my tongue inside, probing every corner accessible. I cupped the sides of his face, guiding it as we kissed heatedly, and felt him begin to purr again. God, it was the most arousing sensation, feeling it vibrate through my mouth, hearing it's erotic thrumming. And he tasted so good! I couldn't get enough of it, forcing my tongue as far inside his mouth as it would go, easily dominating over his. Soon, though—all too soon, in my opinion—we needed to part to breathe.

I gazed down at him, his face flushed, eyes clouded with lust. Such wonderful eyes, that bright, uncanny crimson that so oft flared with emotion, fiery passion. His skin was so rich, suntanned, unlike my own porcelain complexion. And his hair … though he was usually taunted for its "unnatural" color, just like the rest of us damned Zodiac members, it was so brilliant, so soft and glorious. I ran my fingers through it and had the fleeting impression of petting a cat, it was so amazing. Right then, everything about revenge or our "battle" or even the heat of the moment was forgotten, and, for the first time, I consciously acknowledged his appearance. He looked so breathtaking, with his dazed and apprehensive countenance, graced with an adorable flush, hair mussed, eyes glazed, lips slightly parted and drawing heavy breaths.

I absently nuzzled his neck, whispering, "You're so beautiful."

I felt him bristle. "Wh-What?"

It then occurred to me that he'd probably never been told that. I was told it all of the time, which more often than not annoyed me to no end. But Kyo …

I muttered against his lips, "You heard me," before delving back into that sweet mouth. Meanwhile, my fingers worked their way between us and slipped beneath his shirt, feeling the heated flesh. The shirt needed to go. In fact, both of our shirts needed to go. I suddenly found myself craving skin-on-skin contact.

With a furtive dexterity that I didn't know I possessed, I slipped Kyo's shirt over his head and slid it up his arms, loosening his bonding just enough to remove the trivial garment, before retying my necktie around his wrists. I tossed it to the floor, and mine quickly joined it.

"What the—"

I leaned back down against Kyo, disrupting his protest, sighing longingly as our bare chests fell against each other. I suddenly felt very effeminate, however, despite the fact that I already knew I was. Kyo was so … built, while I wasn't so much. I silently thanked shishou for so thoroughly training Kyo in the martial arts, training which surely toned the body that now lay beneath me. I slowly drew my tongue across Kyo's neck, tracing my fingers down his midriff, outlining his firm abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten under my feather-light touch. Kyo's head was rolling back to expose more of his neck, his spine automatically arching into my ministrations, trying to heighten the sensations. But, each time he arched up, I pulled back, ensuring that my touches were consistently light and teasing. He gave a frustrated moan, and I smiled with satisfaction.

"How do _you _like it?" I murmured breathily against his neck.

He muttered incoherently, but I could make out "evil" and "bastard" somewhere amidst the unintelligible growls.

He suddenly bucked his hips, causing me to sit up reflexively, and wrapped his legs around my waist in a last attempt to gain control. His eyes were ablaze as he grinned triumphantly, watching my eyes flutter closed as he moved his hips sensually against mine. How he was able to pull off such a move with his restricted position, I had no idea, but _God _it felt good. I let slip a needy moan, before forcing myself out of the pleasured fog I'd fallen into and slipping out of Kyo's hold. I slid off the bed and dipped to grab our shirts.

"What're you—"

"Hush, Kitten," I whispered, leaning back to place a finger over his lips. He quickly flicked his tongue over my fingertip, smirking as I shuddered. Damn him.

I took his shirt and grabbed his ankle, adroitly binding it to the post at the foot of my bed, doing the same with the other. He just gaped at me all the while, unable to believe that I'd be so cruel.

"Are you serious!"

I passed him a devious grin. "Completely."

Jumping back on the bed, I returned to his neck, trailing down to his collarbone. Clamping my thighs firmly around his own, I gently rocked against his hips. He let out a guttural moan, trying in vain to buck up against me and create more friction.

"Not so fast," I murmured. "I told you this would be slow."

"You're. Such. A. Bastard!" he ground out, biting back another moan.

I planted kisses down his chest, feeling him begin to purr again. Leaning to the right, I brushed my lips against his nipple, making Kyo hiss with pleasure. He arched into it again, a movement so fluid and graceful that I couldn't help but sigh admiringly. I pulled up, though, like before, to keep my ministrations soft.

"You're so—_ahh!_" His would-be insult quickly transformed into a moan as I traced my tongue around the pink bud. Then I licked it, then sucked it. "Mmm," he groaned, "that … feels … so good …" He was practically panting now, and it amazed me how turned-on he was, just from my simple ministrations. Okay, so maybe I was being a bit torturous, but he'd had it coming.

With one last, taunting lick to his right nipple, I slowly moved across his firm chest to the left, preparing to do the same in the same tantalizing way.

"You … know I—_ahh_—hate you … right?" he panted angrily.

"Yup." And yet, maybe I was starting to not hate him as much as I should have.

Without dwelling any further on this, I moved away from his chest, tracing patterns across his stomach as I went, delighting in the way the muscles rippled beneath my fingertips. Reaching his navel, I licked around it, making him squirm against his restraints, before sweeping my tongue inside, eliciting a moan. I kept moving downwards with my mouth, but was cut off abruptly when I reached the hem of another petty article of clothing. More? Why the hell did people wear clothes, anyway? However, as my senses began to slowly sharpen, I realized that I had reached his pants. My eyes widened with shock and uncertainty.

I looked up to meet his gaze. He was watching me nervously, biting his lower lip.

How far was I willing to take this?

---

* * *

---

Wahaha evil cliffhanger! Will there be a lemon next? Maybeh, maybeh not! Mwahaha ... hah ... ah ... eh ... ...

Anyway ... so, whatchya think? Yuki gets his revenge! Yeah, I told you all it was a little ... out there ... but eh, I had fun writing it. Hopefully you all had fun reading it! And guess what? I think I've finally come up with an actually plot ... so I think the next chapter will be a little more interesting.

Review! Until next time ...

And happy holidays!

---

---


	6. Still 3 to 2, Yuki

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Wahh, I am SO sorry for not updating in so long. I'm so horrible. But, to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters! Yae! Hehe, well, to make up for my lack of updating and to make up for the shortness of both of these pathetic chapters. Well, I have plushies and thanks!

**Novelist **gets a plushie of Haru hugging Isuzu from behind! Aww, kawaii, even if it IS Haru and Rin and not Haru and Yuki. Hehe -**waves a flag that says "YAOI FOREVA" in bold letters**- Novelist, you MUST update! Hopefully you're feeling better. If not, then get well soon!

**flamethrowerqueen **gets Kyo in bondage! -**drools**- I love being a fangirl. As usual, your reviews were awesome and very much appreciated. And you're lucky you got a Shigure plushie for your birth ... day...-OMG happy birthday! Hehe, when was it? -**throws confetti and holds a virtual party for flamethrowerqueen**-

**Shiro Ryuu **gets a plushie ofAkito-glomping-Kureno-VERY-HOTLY! Yumminess. Your review made me laugh (with delight, of course) ... you're just too sweet. I've never received so much praise before ... quite frankly, I don't think I'm deserving, but that doesn't mean I don't VERY MUCH appreciate it. -**glomps chu**- Thanks, so much!

And thanks also to **IamMidnite**, **kyonkyonkichikoi**, **Lainy Wolf**, **gimcrak**, **Artemis Maxwell-Yuy **(who is also Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker ... tehe), **hakkai-my-youkai**, **Danyu**, **Reigning Fyre**, **SolitaireAikanaro **(thanks SO much for my Haru plushie! _huggles plushie_ Much love to you!), **flyingdaggers**, **KyokoKat**, **kotalover108**, **Avacados are evil**, **Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot** (_sob _Sorry it took me so long to update! I started right after you e-mailed me, although my writer's block may have detered the potential wonderfulness of these next two chapters, so forgive me if they suck!), **Ruby Love**, **Queen Blood-Ruby**, **Pickle-Kitten**, **rAiNwAtEr**, **unheard screams**, and **sleepy.cat.zzz **(thank you for the warning; I would hope my story wouldn't get deleted ... but, there are HUNDREDS of lemons ... and much worse ... on this site, so I'm not too worried). Thank you all! You guys really make me feel good about my work, something I usually don't feel good about. You are my inspiration!

Now for the next two chapters ... enjoy!

_---

* * *

_

_---_

_--- _

Holy shit. It felt like my heart was about to pop out of my chest! Agh, and I was so _hot_ and my mind was in a fog … I'd never felt like this before. And Yuki … he was just sitting there, watching me nervously. Did he really plan on doing what I thought he was planning on doing? He looked unsure. Half of me wanted him to stop. But the other half, the half that was really beginning to make me believe that I had some issues, wished he would go _all the way_.

And then, he—

"Boys! I'm home!"

My eyes widened. "_Shit_—"

"—_Damn!_" Yuki jumped up, so quickly in fact that he seemed almost _eager _to get out of the situation he'd put himself in, and hurried to unbind my legs.

"Yuki! Kyo!"

"What's _he _doing home so soon?" Yuki muttered distractedly as he moved to untie my hands.

"He's home because he's a sick bastard," I snapped, flexing my wrists as they were released. We heard Shigure's footfalls on the stairs. Yuki threw me my shirt, all creased and crinkled from being used as bondage. I wrinkled my nose at the thought as I slipped it over my head and pushed my arms through the holes.

Just as Shigure rapped on the door, Yuki finished knotting his tie, trying to smooth it so that it didn't resemble an accordion.

"What do you want?" Yuki snapped irritably.

"I was just wondering how you were doing," came the Dog's reply.

"I was doing just fine until you interrupted me." Yuki didn't lose his calm demeanor, his characteristic snappishness ever-present in his speech.

"What were you—"

"Homework. Now go away."

"… Where's Kyo?"

"How should I know? Did you check the roof? Or maybe God has finally decided to bless us and that stupid Cat is lying face-down in a ditch somewhere."

I could just feel the retort crawling up my throat as I glared at Yuki, and as I opened my mouth to yell at him, he clamped a hand over my lips, leveling me with a steady gaze that clearly said, "Say one word and you die." I just glared harder, although it ultimately had no effect on the damn Rat.

"Now, now Yuki, you shouldn't be so hard on Kyo—"

"Save it," Yuki demanded icily. "Leave me alone so I can finish studying. I'd rather not fail another test."

There was an audible sigh from the other side of the door as the Dog dejectedly shuffled back downstairs. Perverted bastard! What the hell was he expecting to find? I was seriously going to knock him through a wall one day.

We waited in silence until we heard the door to his study slide shut with a 'clack' and simultaneously heaved sighs of relief.

Then, Yuki turned his violet eyes on me, and they just seemed to glitter with wanton intent. He smirked. "Well, I think I'm winning."

What. The. Hell. After all _that_, he was still focused on our 'battle'? Oh, wait … so was I. This _was _a battle! Nothing else! _Nothing_. It would _never _be anything else. I sniffed indignantly. "Just you wait, you damn Rat … I'm going to take the lead again."

He quirked a delicate eyebrow and smirked wider. "Hmm, we'll see."

He followed me to the door, and I stepped into the hallway. Just as I was turning to leave, he said, "Kyo."

I faced him. "Wha—" And he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in the quickest, most chaste kiss I'd ever received, almost like the way a wife would kiss her husband as he left for work. The thought made me shudder disconcertedly, but the _feel _of this kiss was something I wouldn't forget. It was so light and sweet.

And then the door closed, breaking me from my daze, and Yuki was gone.

---

I couldn't sleep that night. It was just so _frustrating_. I kept playing the day over and over again in my head. Rather, it kept playing _itself _over and over again in my head. It was like a broken film projector or some annoying kid with a remote control who'd just learned how to use the "rewind" button. First to the afternoon when we were alone, then to the parting kiss, and back again.

I rolled over on my futon, staring out the window at the star-strewn, black sky.

_His hands cupping the sides of my face as his mouth devoured mine …_

I shifted to my stomach, burying my face in my pillow.

_His tongue running across my neck …_

I turned back to the window, noticing idly how the trees danced in the breeze.

_His fingers tracing patterns down my body …_

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to stop the mental slideshow.

"_You're so beautiful."_

Only to be haunted by his voice.

"_Hush, Kitten."_

A chill shot up my spine.

Would this torment never end? What had I gotten myself into? Why were my thoughts so consumed with Yuki, saturated with his face, his smell, his taste, his voice …? Why couldn't I stop _thinking_ about him? Why, dammit!

It was all so _stupid_. He was Yuki! My rival, my cousin! A guy! Yeah, I know, that's the same song I've been singing since our first kiss, but it just sounds so _wrong_, and yet it feels so _right_.

I sighed again, and prepared for a night of tossing and turning. Except, my preparations were superfluous, I soon found out. My night was actually quite pleasant—a little _too _pleasant—with dreams of Yuki sugarcoating my sleep and only fueling my desire for the last person I'd ever imagined myself falling for.

---

I spent the weekend trying to avoid Yuki to the best of my ability. But, when Monday came around, I had no choice but to face him in school. I woke up early and was running out the door just as Yuki was plodding down the steps, still only half-conscious, as he tended to be in the morning.

Yet, the inevitable happened, and he showed up in class ten minutes before the bell rang, pouring over a book and trying to ignore the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" gathered in the corner of the room, ogling him from a distance. It irked me to see them fawning over him. And the fact that it irked me just irked me even more.

I dropped my head to my desk and proceeded to knock it against the cold wood.

"Kyo-kun, are you okay?"

I stopped to see Tohru watching me nervously. I rubbed my forehead where I was certain a red mark was forming and nodded. She looked unconvinced, but took her seat anyway as the teacher walked in.

And so began the longest day of school I'd ever had to suffer through.

I tried to focus on my work for the most part, and the rest of my energy was spent avoiding that damn Rat. I succeeded fairly well. Unless you count that constant nagging in the back of my mind. Every time I caught someone staring at him, I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit possessive. After all, he was practically mine. I had marked him.

… Wow, that had sounded really weird. But it was true, I'd bruised his neck, I'd left _my _mark on him. And no one in this entire school, not one of the girls (or sometimes boys) who watched him as he walked down the hallway or stole glances at him during class knew him like I did. No one had seen him like I had. I felt that no one but me had the _right _to stare at him like that. He was _mine_.

So when the end of the day came, and we sat in class waiting for the bell to ring, and the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" appeared before their idol, presenting him with praise and tokens of affection, I just snapped. I stood from my seat, completely ignoring whatever it was Uo had been saying, and stalked over to where Yuki was sitting.

He glared up at me. "What do you want?" he snapped, as I stood before him, pushing through his ring of admirers.

I grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet without a word. If the possessive glint in my eye was as obvious as I thought it was, then he got the message. And, he didn't seem to protest, a fact which sent an excited jolt pulsing through my body. We held our façades as I dragged him into the hallway, a hush falling over the classroom as we exited. I could hear the frantic murmurs erupt again as I closed the door.

Yuki grabbed my shoulders then and pinned me to the wall, devouring me with his hungry gaze. It sent a shiver down my spine to see the greedy glitter in his amethyst eyes. He leaned in to nuzzle my neck, then moved up to kiss me, but I stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Not here," I breathed.

He nodded and we ran down the hallway, both seemingly possessed by the same inexplicable demons. It didn't matter. All that mattered was sating whatever craving we were suddenly overcome with.

As soon as we reached the boys' bathroom, we ducked inside and Yuki slid the lock into place behind us. I went to check to make sure we were alone, and no sooner had I finished my inspection than Yuki had grabbed onto me again and once more had me pinned to the wall, this time the cold, hard tile wall of the bathroom.

And again I stopped him as he went to kiss me. "Not so fast, Prince." He flushed adorably at the nickname. "It's my turn."

Before he could protest, much less process what was going on, I had reversed our positions and was hungrily delving into the sweet, hot cavern of his mouth. He tasted just as I remembered. Oh God, it was amazing, the taste, the smell, the feel, everything about kissing Yuki was like finding Nirvana, Heaven, a new level of euphoria. I couldn't get enough of it. He sighed rapturously into my mouth, and I felt some sort of keening noise escape my lips in response, my arms sliding from his shoulders to thread through his steel-gray locks, guiding his mouth as we kissed. I think there might have been a point when I'd actually brushed my tongue against the back of his throat, but I was so enraptured that I barely noticed. I don't think I would've noticed at all if he hadn't suddenly shuddered and gagged. Damn gag reflex. I broke away then, breathing heavily, but didn't even look him in the eye. I immediately dove in to bury my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent that was Yuki. I wanted him, all of him, right then and there.

But suddenly, any fantasy I had been playing out in my head was dashed by an obnoxious rapping on the door.

"Hey! Who locked this?"

I shook my head disbelievingly—we were interrupted _again!­_—and detached myself from him. The person continued to bang on the door as we checked our appearances in the mirror, making sure to fix our hair or clothes or anything that could've gone askew. The red, swollen lips and flushed faces were nothing we could hide, so we did the best we could and then unlocked the door. Yuki was nearly hit in the head as the person on the other side continued to knock even _after _we'd opened it, not realizing we had.

The boy just stared after us as we pushed past him. I glanced back at Yuki once before departing down the hallway. He probably had some student council crap to attend to, so I just left without him. Tohru might have gone home already; I really, for once, didn't care. My brain was so bogged-down with thoughts and my heart so heavy with conflicting emotions that I couldn't bear any human interaction, unless it was with the cause of my dilemma, of course.

But the thought that surfaced above all the others was, that even though that kiss had been breathtakingly amazing, had it brought me back in the lead?

---

* * *

---

But wait ... there's more!

---

---


	7. Uh, Still 3 to 2, Yuki

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**---

* * *

**

**---**

**---**

That evening, Kyo was silent, as was I. We barely spoke a word to each other, not even the usual insults that we should have been exchanging. But that's all anything ever was anymore: _should_. We _should _be arguing and jumping at each other's throats. We _should _hate each other. We _shouldn't _do the things to each other that we'd been doing as of late. We _shouldn't _feel this way about each other. Or, at least, _I _shouldn't feel this way about him. I couldn't really speak for Kyo.

That night, after I'd finished my homework and changed into my pajamas, I crawled into bed and stared out the window, looking at the stars but not really seeing them.

In my mind all I saw was a pair of eyes, glittering like garnets. I could almost smell him, that warm, tangy aroma that was Kyo. But the worst part about my little imaginings was that I could almost _feel _him, on my skin, his hands in my hair, his lips against my mouth, tongue probing every available corner and making my feel warm all over. His weight on top of me, hands sliding from my head down my face, teasing my neck and running down my clothed chest, twitching slightly at the irritation of skin-on-skin contact being broken. Then slipping beneath the hem of my shirt to caress my stomach as he continued to ravish my mouth, breathing heavily, matching my own fervor. Then his fingers slid against my chest, rubbing across my nipples and kneading them with his strong hands, making me moan and arch, a fresh wave of delicious heat washing over my body.

But I wanted more. I pressed up into his hips, my fingers tightening around the sheets as he gasped and trembled, breaking away from my mouth to trail hungry kisses down my neck. He wrapped his fingers around the back of my head and pulled me up, not leaving my skin, except to pull my shirt over my head. As soon as the garment was disposed of, he attacked my mouth again, as if trying to eat me, hungrily and passionately but, most importantly, _lovingly_. Despite his energy, he was treating me gently, carefully, as if he truly felt something for me other than loathing and lust. This was the most painful part of my fantasy, reminding me that it was only that: a fantasy.

I groaned, my beautiful vision of passion gone, and rolled over to bury my head in my pillow. My pajama pants felt a little tight, and I tried immediately to … erm … turn myself off. If that was possible. Immediately I thought of Akito, and then of Ayame, and Hatori, and Shigure, and Ritsu, and Momiji, and soon the aching pressure in my lower regions had disappeared as my thoughts trailed from one abhorred relative to the other, much to my relief.

I sighed and tried to fall back asleep. Slowly, the minutes crept by, and I was still wide awake, though I hadn't moved an inch. A while later, I could have sworn I'd heard the shuffle of feet across the floorboard and my door sliding open quietly, but when minutes passed and no one made their presence known, I attributed the sounds to my active imagination.

And yet, I heard someone exhale a deep breath and stifle something akin to a sob. Although my back was to my door, I knew that I hadn't imagined the sounds of a visitor. But who would be at my door, crying as they were? I knew they had to be crying, however hard they were trying to be quiet. Maybe it was Honda-san. I sat up and turned to my door, prepared to comfort her, when my gaze met a startled pair of scarlet eyes.

Kyo froze in his spot, horrified, but didn't leave. The moonlight reflected off of the wetness coating his face, his beautiful eyes glittering. He looked so helpless and so sad, I couldn't help but feel my heart melt.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all night?" I whispered.

He started, stepping back and going to close the door, muttering an apology.

"Stupid Cat!" I hissed, causing him to stop and look at me. "I was implying that you were invited _inside_."

He frowned confusedly, but slipped through the doorway nevertheless and closed it behind him, turning to face me.

"Come here," I said softly, extending my arm. He stepped forward tentatively, watching me with a guarded gaze, as if expecting me to attack if he got too close. He finally reached the bed, and I wrapped my offered arm around him, pulling him to me. He bristled, caught by surprise, but relaxed after a moment. I pulled him up further on the bed, leaning back against the metal bars of my headboard with him curled against my chest, breathing deeply. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing," he stammered.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

"You were."

He was silent for a moment, before he growled, "Damn Rat," and brought his fist down on my shoulder, though the blow was too weak to have any effect of me.

"Stupid Cat."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing!"

I sighed exasperatedly.

Then, so softly that I almost missed it, he asked, "Why do you care?"

I flushed abashedly. "I … uh … does it matter?"

"A little."

I nuzzled my nose against the top of his head, inhaling the warm scent of his fiery hair. "You know," I whispered coyly, skirting his question, "that kiss earlier didn't bring you back in the lead."

"Huh?" He grunted indignantly as my words sank in. "How come!"

"Get real, Cat, bondage gets more points than a simple make-out session." I smirked against his hair.

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Damn Rat!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I … uh … well …" Kyo pulled away from me, sitting back on his knees near the end of my bed. Then, a flame ignited in his eyes as he smirked, saying, "Take a wild guess, smart-ass."

I slid down against my pillows so that I was laying on my bed, and Kyo crawled over me, wasting no time in undoing every button down my front, exposing my chest.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but at that moment I didn't really care. My heart was beating too loudly for me to hear what my common sense had to say.

---

* * *

---

So? Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Flames?

---

---


	8. What Score?

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **

First, let me warn anyone who hasn't read **Fruits Basket 6** that there is a very slight spoiler in the first paragraph of this chapter.

Okeydokey, now that you have been warned, plushies and thanks!

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot **gets a Yuki 'n Kyo plushie! w00t for YukixKyo-ness! Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked the chapters:)

**flamethrowerqueen **gets TWO plushies, for reviewing six and seven, and for just being so awesome in general. One of Momiji with his oh-so-adorable bunny ears, and another of the insane dancing riceball! Wooooh, dancing riceball! That thing is sooo weird ... but awesome at the same time. :) Much love.

**Novelist **also gets TWO plushies for reviewing for both chapters. One of the ever-amazing Yuki 'n Kyo, back to back, leaning on each other and smiling like the adorable bishies that they are, and the other of Hatori in his white doctor's coat ... to help Novelist heal! Get well! And thanks, as usual, for the awesome reviews. You know how much I love them.

**Shiro Ryuu **gets a sexy!Yuki plushie ... 'cause he's just so sexy in all his sexy glory. XD Thank you, also, for your totally amazing review. Yours are always one of the longest and most thoughtful and one of the ones that make me smile and laugh the most. Always appreciated! -**glomps chuu**- So THANK YOU.

**Queen** **Blood-Ruby **gets our favorite duo (Yuki 'n Kyo, of course XD) holdin' hands and lookin' shy ... oooh, so KAWAII! I just love those two (as if it weren't obvious). Hehe, yes, yaoi does rock, and it will rock until the end of time. YAOI! Sankyu, too, for your enthusiastic review. I totally appreciated the encouragement!

**Electriccables **gets a plushie of the one and only adorable Neko, KYO! w00tness! Thank you very muchly for your review!

And thanks to everyone else: **SolitaireAikanaro **(ever-supportive and whose reviews always make me smile), **Reigning Fyre **(thankies for the cookie! and the review!), **flyingdaggers**, **liz**, **Lainy**, **half-demon628**, and **Black Water-Fox**! All of you guys are just way too awesome for words.

Without everyone, there is no way I would've been able to continue this story. YOU ALL ROCK! And, let me tell you that I am trying to work up to a **lemon**, once I gather my nerve and write it. It will most likely go at the end of the story. This chapter's a bit on the angsty side ... yae for angst!

**RATING BEING UP'ED. **

Enjoy!

**---**

**

* * *

---**

**---**

It took a lot to get me to cry. I could take any amount of physical pain and never shed a tear, and I could handle quite a bit of emotional strain, too, without breaking down. But there were some pains that were simply insufferable, like when shishou had taken off my bracelet and Tohru had seen my monstrous "other" form. I had cried a lot that day. And tonight, as I'd lay in bed, trying to sort through my thoughts and feelings, I'd become overwhelmed. 

Why did this have to happen? Why? I knew that it was wrong, oh God, was it ever _wrong_. But then, how could something so wrong … feel so right? How many times had I asked myself that question? Too many times. Case in point.

But, not only was this all wrong, but it wasn't even real, in a sense. It wasn't anything substantial—we were just a couple of guys fooling around with each other, "battling", fighting in a game of Tug-O-War that had no end. There was no point! Where was this "battle" going? At least when we fought hand-to-hand, matching our skills in martial arts, it was always quick, the victor always decided right then and there, and the only rule was: Last one standing wins. It was different this time. Very different. This "battle" required entirely different _skills_, this "battle" didn't seem to have any end in sight, and there couldn't really be a "victor", not when the matter of whether or not it even was a _battle _was uncertain.

The single impulse that had spurred this whole mess was revenge. I had wanted revenge on Yuki for freaking me out with that little, nearly-harmless kiss he'd given me that day to shut me up. I'd thought I would freak him out in return, and that would be that. I didn't know he'd retaliate. Most importantly, though, I didn't know it would go so far.

I mean, he'd had me tied to his goddamn bed! If that's not extreme, then I don't know what is. Wait, I'm going to stop that train of thought right there, because I _know _that Yuki hadn't taken that little kinky situation to its "extreme", and had Shigure not interrupted, I think he might have.

And what's worse, I think I would have _wanted _him to.

And therein lies my problem. What the hell is going on? Is this even a battle anymore? Was it ever a battle to begin with? Why did I seem to be enjoying it so much, whenever he'd kiss me, touch me, speak to me in the lust-thickened tone that sent shivers spiraling down my spine? Did he feel the same way? Did he succumb to the exhilaration like I did? Did he _enjoy _it like I did? Did he feel anything at all other than lust? Feh, doubtful. He hates me, he's always hated me, and he always will hate me. And I think that's what hurts the most.

That's what had brought tears to my eyes and dragged my sorry ass out of bed. I hadn't really had any particular destination in mind when I'd slipped off my futon and stepped into the hallway. But perhaps I hadn't needed a designated destination, when my mind was filled with Yuki, and I knew that my feet would take me to him of their own accord. And they had.

That's how I'd wound up in his room, weeping like a pathetic, sniveling child. But then, when I'd thought he'd snarl in disgust at my weakness and turn me away, he'd done the complete opposite and told me to go to him. For a second, my mind had fooled me into believing that there had been _compassion _in his eyes and in his gesture, _care _and possibly even the slightest bit of _sincerity_. Though, as I'd mentioned, it was probably only a trick of the light or a temporary hallucination. I was already going a bit insane; hallucinating wasn't below me.

And then I'd curled against him, and he'd held me, and I'd just felt so … unbelievably warm and protected, safe in his unyielding embrace. He'd even asked me what was wrong, as if he'd actually _cared _about why I had been crying.

But soon, the tender moment had disappeared as he'd brought up our little "battle". And suddenly the all-too-familiar feral sensation had come over me, clouding my mind with a wantonness that ignited the very blood in my veins, making me hot all over. Once again, my mind was set on nothing but claiming the beautiful creature that sat before me, sprawled out on his bed, leaning against his pillows and watching me with a desire that seemed to rival my own. He was just too damn _sexy_.

And now, I had him again, his pajama top wide open and rippling into waves of soft, silver fabric at his sides. I slowly, tantalizingly, slid the shirt down his shoulders, revealing inch upon inch of delicious, milky skin just waiting to be tasted. His eyes slid closed as my fingers pressed across his now-exposed shoulders, running hot lines of pleasant pressure across his collarbone and up his neck before reversing direction and dancing across his chest. He moaned through closed lips, bringing my attention to his mouth, which I suddenly _had _to claim.

And so I did.

I leaned down and kissed him, starting slowly, slipping tentative licks across his lips as ours moved in sync. He tried to force his tongue inside my mouth, and it took all of my self-control to deny him, keeping my lips pressed tightly together as he tried to pry them apart. He took the hint, returning to our chaste kissing, as I went back to teasing him, occasionally flicking my tongue across his petal-soft lips. Finally, I slipped it inside, and he accepted it wholeheartedly, sighing with happiness as my tongue probed every inch of his hot, wet mouth. But still, I moved slowly and sensuously. Yet, perhaps I was being a bit _too _tender, because I could feel my restrained and mixed emotions bleeding through my actions, and I had a feeling Yuki was reading my heart like an open book. That could be bad. But I suppose, at the moment, I didn't really care.

I wrapped my fingers around the back of his head, twining my fingers in his gray locks, guiding his head so that I could have the deepest possible access to his mouth. I swear that if there was ever a Yuki-flavored candy, I would buy a million bags and eat them all without temperance. And then, when the million bags were empty, I would go out and buy a million _more _bags. Although, no candy flavor could ever compare to tasting the real Yuki, and there was no sensation that rivaled the ones aroused by kissing him.

"Mmph," he sounded, gripping my shoulders and pushing me away. I pulled back with a start and looked down at him. His head rolled back, eyes closing, as he drew long, deep breaths. After a moment of heavy panting, he looked up at me with a half-lidded gaze. "Trying to smother me?" he teased.

I blushed, feeling sheepish, with a murmured "Sorry." But I quickly regained my composure, smirking. "I just can't get enough of you." I leaned down again and kissed my way from his forehead, down the bridge of his handsome, aristocratic nose, ghosting over his lips and down his chin, smoothing my fingers across his cheekbones as I went. I pulled away again, looking down at the face I'd just caressed. He really was beautiful. Not even beautiful. He was _gorgeous_. Perfect from his amethyst eyes to his pale skin to his silken lips. His face had surely been carved by angels. Or, rather, by demons, for it was so sinfully tempting, so bewitching.

"What is it?" Yuki breathed.

I blinked. It then dawned on me that I'd been staring at him, carefully studying his face. "Mm, it's nothing," I whispered. I leaned down to kiss his neck, but he cupped my face and held it so that our gazes were locked.

"It's something," he said definitely.

I sighed, collapsing on top of him and burying my face in the crook of his neck. How was I supposed to answer him? I-I just … "I can't … express, in words, how ……"

"… How what?"

"… how beautiful you are," I whispered.

His breath audibly hitched. "Stop it," he murmured.

"Stop what?"

"Stop flattering me," he replied. I looked up to see him smiling. "It doesn't suit you."

I laughed softly. "No, it doesn't, does it?"

"We're both so out of character," Yuki said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling my face close to his, proving his point. "But I don't care."

"That makes two of us …" I breathed against his lips, which parted invitingly. Another kiss was initiated, this one laced with passion.

I didn't linger long on his mouth, though. I could tell we were both wanting more than just kisses. I slowly moved along his jaw and down his neck, making him sigh. I continued down his chest, trailing my fingers over the velvety skin, tracing around his nipples. He moaned and arched into my touches, and I let him, feeling the heat crawl beneath his flesh. I drew my tongue down to his breastbone, at which point I veered right and licked across a pink nub.

"A_hh_ … Kyo!" Yuki gasped. He arched again as I took the nipple into my mouth and sucked on it, eliciting more melodic moans. His voice was so … hypnotically beautiful, and I absolutely loved the way my name sounded on his tongue when it wasn't sharp with bitterness. I wanted to hear it again.

While I occupied my mouth with his other nipple, my hand began wandering down across Yuki's stomach, tracing sensual patterns around his abdomen and navel, running across what was exposed of his femininely defined hips, feeling him shudder with the propinquity of my hand to his more sensitive areas.

"_Kyo_," he moaned again, and I couldn't help but feel the wanton note travel straight from my ears to my lower regions, streaking through my body like a flame.

I ran my tongue around his navel. His hands had found their way to my hair and were fisting it desperately. I loved making him lose control like this, so un-Yuki-like. My fingers teased around the elastic waistband of his pajama pants as my tongue dipped inside the shallow indent marring his flawless, alabaster abdomen, causing his spine to arch again. My lips began to kiss around his stomach, falling to his side and ghosting upwards. Somehow, I found my way back to his chest, where I began to kiss harder, drawing my tongue roughly across his skin, working my way up to his neck to nip at the sensitive spot below his ear, the one that I'd discovered to be a definite turn-on and the place where I'd left my mark last time.

He sighed again, rolling his hips up against mine and making me gasp. It felt _so _good, and right then his desire was made undoubtedly clear. I pushed my hips down on his, and we moaned simultaneously at the clothed friction.

"Kyo …" Yuki panted, "Kyo, please …" He took my hand, then, in both of his, trembling with anticipation, and pulled it down between us to his waist, but continued a little farther south until my fingertips had brushed the core of his need, making him moan louder than he had ever moaned that night.

The whole action set my own desire raging through my system again, and I suddenly murmured against his neck, "_I want you_."

Yuki released my hand to use his own two to cup my face, bringing my gaze to meet his. He pulled my head closer to his until our lips were so close that we were almost kissing again, and whispered, "_Then take me_."

A sickening jolt shot through my stomach then, and I sat up, still straddling his waist. I bit my lip nervously. Could I really do it? Did I have the courage, the nerve to just _take him? _Just like that? Suddenly, it all seemed so frightening, and I found myself regretting my brazen claim. What if I hurt him? What if I did it wrong? And, not only that, but was I really willing to just _do _something like _that_, right here, right now, with Shigure and Tohru sleeping just down the hall? Yuki was watching me with anxious violet eyes, obviously sensing my indecision. He smiled wistfully and gripped my shoulders, pulling me down on top of him so that I was resting my head against his neck.

"It's okay," he murmured. "You don't have to."

"But …" I felt my eyes sting. We were silent for a moment, my unfinished sentence hanging in the air, until I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you," he said, "if you tell me why you were crying earlier."

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. The cold apprehension that had overcome me had been enough to douse any sexual desires I'd had, and now I was drowsy. I just wanted … I just wanted to fall asleep right there, with Yuki, in his arms … safe and protected and …

… and loved.

"It was because … because …" I sighed exasperatedly. "I just … I don't _know_, Yuki!"

"Don't know what …?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling, what I'm thinking, what's happening between us …!" I found it all tumbling out of my mouth; I was almost shouting. "I'm so confused!"

Yuki brought his hand over my mouth. I propped myself up to face him and met his amethyst gaze. "Shhhh, Kitten," he crooned. "It's okay."

I collapsed back onto his chest then and, before I could prevent it, found myself silently sobbing. I felt so pathetic, so confused, and so tired. The next hour was all somewhat of a drowsy blur, but I vaguely remembered Yuki pulling the covers over both of us and stroking my head as I cried myself to sleep.

To hell with the "battle". It wasn't war; it was love.

---

* * *

---

So, do you think that Kyo deserves to take the lead? Not that the points really matter anymore after this chapter, but just for fun...

R-E-V-I-E-W! 

---

---


	9. Epiphany

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Yae, another two-chapter update! I've just been feeling very inspired lately. Oh, plushies and thanks!

**Queen Blood-Ruby **gets a plushie of Yuki cuddling a little toy cat! Oooh, sooooo kyute! Thank you so much for the review! Much love.

**Shiro Ryuu **gets a plushie of Ritchan-san! Ooh, I love him. Ritsu is another favorite character of mine. Next to Yuki, Kyo, Aya, and ... of course ... HARU! -**glomps Haru**- Thank you soooooooo much for your thorough and enthusiastic reviews; I _always _look forward to them. I just can't help but smile when I read them. -**detaches self from Haru to glomp chuu**** ... again**-

**SolitaireAikanaro **gets a plushie of Yuki glomping Kyo! w00t! Tehe, and sankyu for teh reviews! Yush, you are another reviewer that I always look forward to receiving a review from! On a random note, I was just wondering: where did you come up with your penname/does it have a meaning?

And thank you to **Tyleet27 **for meh LIFE-SIZE Yuki 'n Kyo plushies! -**glomps said plushies**- You are so awesome! ThankyouThankyouThankyou! And also thank you to **Reigning Fyre **for meh cake cookie! -**munch**- big grin. And, of course, thankies muchly for your reviews!

And, more thanks to: **Danyu**, **kotalover108**, **Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot **(and thanks for reminding me of that quote, "All's fair in love and war" ... I think I might use that in some chapter :D), **IamMidnite**, **cheshire jin**, **Liz**, **KeeperOfLostHope**, **anonymous **(is that your penname or do you just prefer to remain unnamed?), **lilchishorty**, **unheardscreams **(your review made me vewy happy; love the zealous encouragement. :D), **Demo-san**, **Artemis Maxwell-Yuy **(loved your review, too:D Love all around), **bishie no aibou**, **Tsuki Fox**, **MJ Mizuno**, **Avacados are evil**, **Black Water-Fox**, and **seto'swifey**!

I know I've said this a billion times, but you guys ROCK! You are so totally awesome, and I can't express in words how much I appreciate all of your support. Thank you!

And to **Novelist**, I hope you're finally feeling better!

Enjoy the next two chapters! 

---

* * *

---

---

I couldn't seem to sleep that night. Kyo's tears were rolling down my neck, leaving hot trails in their wake. I was uncomfortable after receiving no relief from the pressure in my lower regions, but I would not sink so low as to take care of it myself. Besides, not only would I probably wake Kyo up in the process of getting out of bed, but I would have to keep my voice down so as not to wake Shigure and Honda-san. Too tasking. Maybe I could will it away like last time … but whatever; I could deal with it later.

My fingers idly slipped through Kyo's hair, although he'd fallen asleep almost five minutes ago. I couldn't even begin to explain how disappointed I felt about him not going through with … well, you know. But, I would never make him do something he didn't want to do, or wasn't ready to do. I think … I think I was in love with him.

My eyes rolled up to the ceiling as that sentence ran through my head again. Yes. Yes, I was in love with Kyo. I don't really know how it happened, but it did. And to think, it all started with a stupid vocabulary test, which I'd failed. But somehow, the F seemed worth all that I'd gained since then.

But Kyo … Kyo was still unsure, confused. I wasn't certain how he felt about me. He might still hate me, for all I knew. The very thought made my stomach churn nervously. But, when he was kissing me, he seemed to care, he seemed to feel something on a deeper level. Or maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, making me feel what I wanted to feel other than what I knew to be true.

Or maybe I was just thinking too much into it. Things would play out in due time, for better or for worse. I guess living the cursed life I led, I didn't tend to depend too much on Fate and liked to have control of my life. But maybe … maybe, just this once, I could put a little faith in Kyo, and hope he would come to love me like I loved him.

I checked the time, noticing how the red, digital numbers on my clock seemed to mock me. It was three in the morning. I had to be at school in four hours. I sighed.

The strain against my pajama pants hadn't subsided. Oh, I was in for a long night. Maybe I'd have a nightmare, and it would go away. Or maybe I'd have a different kind of dream, and it would take care of itself. The thought kind of disturbed me, what with Kyo laying on top of me and all. I don't think he would appreciate that.

Regardless, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

---

_Knock, knock. _"Yuki-kun!"

I groaned. What was that noise?

"Are you awake, Yuki-kun?"

Oh, I knew that voice. It was …

"We're going to be late if you don't get up soon."

Agh, what was her name? … It was a _her_, right?

"Come on, Yuki-kun! I think Kyo-kun left early again."

Oh, the hell with it. I was _not _a morning person. I replied with something incoherent, but I think she … he … it … took the hint that I was awake and left. I rubbed my eyes and blinked up at my ceiling, trying to will my mind to function. It was no use.

There was something on top of me. Something warm—I looked down—and orange. Oh, it was … uh … it was … Kyo? Kyo, right? I think … I don't know. Whoever they were, they were stirring and groaning tiredly. The person looked up at me, and even with my sleep-drugged mind, the garnet eyes were recognition enough. "'Morning," I murmured, smiling.

"'Morning." He sat up and stretched … like a cat. Kyo stretched like a cat. I found that funny, but the signal that would usually tell my body to laugh never really left my brain. He rolled off my bed and left without another word, while I took the next thirty minutes to get up, shower, and dress. It vaguely registered with me, somewhere in the back of my mind, that my little "problem" from last night had seemed to have gone away while I'd slept. There didn't appear to be a mess in my pants or on my sheets, so I could only assume that that was the case.

Finally, by some miracle, I found myself stumbling down the steps. I hadn't gotten _nearly_ enough sleep last night; I was more disoriented than usual. It might take me an hour before I actually truly woke up. Great. Just _great_.

That was the last time I let Kyo come to me in the middle of the night.

I knew I'd never follow through on that personal promise, but it didn't matter right then. I just felt like blaming someone for my current state of uselessness. Nothing wrong with that. So long as I didn't accidentally wind up knocking Kyo through the roof.

"Yuki-kun!" that same voice from this morning called.

I saw … uh … Honda-san? Yes, that was her. I saw Honda-san come towards me, looking worried. She said, "Come on, we have to go! We're going to be late!" She pulled my arm, yanking me into the kitchen, saying, "It turns out that Kyo-kun didn't leave after all. He just came downstairs a few minutes ago."

"Here."

I blinked as something red and round was shoved into my hands. I looked down at it. It was a … something edible, if I remembered correctly. I brought it to my lips and sunk my teeth into it. Yes, definitely edible. Whatever it was.

"Let's go," said the same person who had given me this … um … edible something. I turned my gaze to meet a pair of scarlet eyes, watching me guardedly. "What's wrong with you?" he snapped.

I blinked again. "Um …"

"Oh, I think Yuki-kun's just … tired," Honda-san provided with an uneasy smile.

"Still? Shouldn't he be awake _by now?_"

I shoved passed Kyo unsteadily, murmuring, "'s all your fault."

I almost missed his smirk as I stumbled out the door. My feet felt like lead. I really wanted to be back in my room, falling asleep. Mmm, sleep.

Somehow, with insistent pushing and tugging from Honda-san and Kyo, we reached the school and slid into our seats a second before the bell rang. My head fell onto my desk as sensei walked in. She began to take attendance.

Her voice faded into the recesses of my mind as sleep overtook me. That is, until something poked me in the shoulder. I batted it away. It poked me again. I groaned, reaching over to grab whatever it was that was poking me. I found someone's hand and reflexively pulled them forward.

"Wha—!" _Crash_. Oops. "DAMN RAT!"

"Kyo, I will not allow that language in my class."

"Sorry, sensei."

"Yuki, please sit up."

I sighed and picked my head off my desk, looking around dazedly. I turned to see Kyo glaring at me from his seat across from me, rubbing his shoulder. "Last time I try to help you," he grumbled, averting his gaze back to the front of the room.

I shrugged, the fact that I should apologize never really registering with me.

"Okay class, pop quiz."

But that did.

Dammit, pop quiz! On what?

"Vocabulary."

_Dammit_.

"I'm going to call on you and give you a word, and you have to give me the part of speech, definition, one synonym, and one antonym."

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit—

"Yuki, you first."

God must hate me.

"_Writhe._"

Writhe? Um … "Verb?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Sensei raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Verb," I said definitely. "Uh … to … to … to twist, as in …" Come on, wake up! I know this definition, but I can't think! "… as in … pain, struggle, … or … or …" I could feel my face heat up embarrassedly. Embarrassedly … "… or embarrassment! To twist, as in pain, struggle, or embarrassment. Uh … synonym: squirm. Antonym: … be still." Okay, so "be still" was two words, but that's the best I had.

Sensei seemed to be thinking something over in her head, before she nodded. "All right. A."

I leaned back in my chair, sighing with relief. I think I was awake now.

---

* * *

---

Hehe, FYI, those are my actual vocab words (though we aren't quizzed like that ... thank God). But not all of the words are that easy. Vocab comes in handy. I've used vocab words like "propinquity" in this story. I was very proud of myself for using that word.

Okay, next chappie! Click teh button ...

---

---


	10. A Battle!

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Enter drama. Angsty!Yuki and Oblivious!Kyo and violence. Fun, fun, fun!

Enjoy!

_---

* * *

_

_---_

_--- _

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Yuki had just looked so … helpless! It was adorable, really, and just … fucking hilarious! To be thrown from his academic pedestal for that brief moment had been just so incredibly funny. Okay, so probably not to Yuki, but to me …

"Kyo! Your turn," sensei announced.

Shit. I was pretty sure I knew the words, but I still felt my stomach clench nervously.

"_Cajole_."

"Uh … verb." I knew that much. The rest … hmmm … "Uh … to … urge with gentle and repeated appeals, … teasing, or flattery. Synonym …" I combed my brain for a synonym. "Uh … charm. And antonym: … repel."

Sensei nodded approvingly. "Well done. A."

I leaned back in my chair, exhaling deeply. I cast a sidelong glance at Yuki to see him tracing circles on his desktop, muttering angrily under his breath while sensei continued to quiz the other students.

"Stupid … pop quiz," Yuki growled through gritted teeth.

"Why are you complaining?" I muttered. "You got an A."

He froze, apparently unaware that anyone had been listening to him. But, then he went right back to his mindless task of drawing figure-eights with his fingertip. "I guess it wasn't so much the quiz," he replied quietly after a moment, "as it was the word."

I frowned. Writhe? What was so wrong with …

_Ohhh_, wait a minute. Dirty images. Very dirty images. Of Yuki … on a bed … panting, sweating, and … writhing. Writhe. Fuck, bad thoughts! Stop getting horny in class!

I growled, "Stupid pop quiz."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki smile faintly at my agreement.

---

As the day wore on, I found myself staring at Yuki more often than would be considered normal, by most people's standards, anyway. I also got a kick out of watching the "Prince Yuki Fan Club". I wasn't really jealous or possessive anymore, especially after last night. Yuki had _willingly_ offered himself to me and, even though I hadn't taken him, I still felt our relationship had been somewhat cemented by that. So now it was amusing to watch the fawning girls as they stalked Yuki and showered him with praise, which he casually brushed off. I idly wondered what they would do if I just went up to him and kissed him, right in front of everyone. Imagining their expressions made me laugh.

But other than wanting to kiss him to piss off his admirers, I just … _genuinely_ wanted to kiss him. Oh, and more than that, but a simple kiss would suffice for now. My newfound addiction to the Rat was something that was difficult to contain. He was just too fucking _hot_. Yeah, aside from all of the conflicting emotions and tenderness, the initial carnal craving that I'd felt the first time he'd kissed me was still there, still unsatisfied. And I don't think it ever would be satisfied, no matter how many times I kissed him.

I was addicted, pure and simple. I was addicted to Yuki Sohma.

This was probably what led me to latch onto his arm during lunch and drag him out of the cafeteria. I was vaguely aware of three pairs of eyes following us as we departed, but ignored them.

"What are you doing?" Yuki demanded as we stepped through the double doors.

"Roof."

"The roof?"

"That's what I said."

"But I want to eat; I'm hungry!" Yuki protested, somewhat miffed.

I turned to him with a predatory smirk. "So am I."

His eyes narrowed, but the desirous glint was unmistakable.

"You know," I said as we made our way through the school, "I think I'm in the lead now."

Yuki froze on the spot, making me lose hold of his arm as I continued walking for a pace before turning to face him. "Wh-What?" he stuttered.

"Our battle," I elaborated. "I'm in the lead."

He flushed angrily. "Why … Why are _you _in the lead?" I had a feeling that that wasn't what he was upset about, but I didn't press the matter.

I stepped towards him and whispered in his ear, "Don't you remember, Prince Yuki?" He visibly shuddered, eyes fluttering for a second, before he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "You conceded."

"I … conceded?"

"Mmhm."

_I want you …_

… _Then take me._

"Are … you serious, Kyo?"

I pulled back and watched him curiously. "About …?"

"About this … still being a battle," he murmured. "You do know that …" He paused.

"That what …?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go." He started walking again, and I followed.

Soon we'd reached the roof, and once up there, I took hold of his tie and pulled him to the ground, drawing our lips together. He responded hungrily, delving into my mouth with his tongue. Once again, I became intoxicated. Intoxicated with Yuki. So much so that my surroundings seemed to escape me. The wind was no longer whispering around us, the sun was no longer beating down on us, the birds were no longer chirping. There was just Yuki and his body pressing mine into the cement at my back, his lips melding into my own. At that moment, I couldn't ask for more. His lips slid easily against my mouth, tongues dancing in an erotic ritual whose origin was lost to the memories of man. It was breathtakingly beautiful and magical and just so _perfect_. Never in my life did I imagine that kissing could be this amazing. Or maybe, it wasn't the act, but the person I was carrying out the act with that made all the difference.

Finally, when breathing became a necessity not to be ignored, we broke apart, leaving parting kisses on each other's lips. Yuki propped himself on his left elbow and teased my hair with his right hand, twirling it around his fingers. We were both flushed and panting and, most importantly, smiling.

"Yuki," I said, breaking the wordless silence.

"Hmm?" He laid down beside me, nuzzling my neck.

"Before … in the hallway … what were you going to say, when you said 'never mind'?"

He seemed to tense then, not replying right away. Finally, he said, "It was nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"Stupid Cat."

"Damn Rat!" I sat up, facing him as he lay on the rooftop, gray hair pooled around his head. "Tell me," I demanded.

He looked away stubbornly, setting his lips in a thin line.

I grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at me. "Yuki," I said warningly.

He shook his head. My fingers clenched reflexively around his jaw, making him wince. He slapped my hand away. "It. Was. Nothing."

I gripped his shoulders. "It. Was. _Something_," I hissed.

"It was nothing _important_."

"Goddammit, Yuki!" I rose to my feet, pulling him with me. "Tell me what the hell is wrong!"

"There's nothing wrong."

_Slap_.

Amethyst eyes widened as his head was thrown sideways, a red mark already blooming on his pale cheek. Before I knew what was happening, his fist had connected with my gut.

"Agh!" I stumbled backwards. "_Shit!_" I glared up at him from my doubled-over position, clutching my stomach.

"Stupid Cat," he hissed.

I lunged at him and threw a punch to his head, which he easily blocked and countered with a kick to my shoulder. I ignored the sharp pain and jabbed again, this time at his stomach, barely brushing his shirt before he jumped back. His leg quickly filled the space between us as a side kick was thrown at my chest, which I blocked, only to be struck with a round kick to the side of the head. He was just as quick as always.

Stars erupted in front of my eyes as a fell sideways, dropping to my knees and pinching the bridge of my nose. I recovered immediately, though, and thrust my leg out, sweeping Yuki's feet out from beneath him. He lost his balance and fell, and I was on him in a flash, straddling his waist and punching at his face, his chest, his shoulders, his stomach—any bit of his body I could reach. He deflected most of them, taking a few to the chest, before he threw me off. I skidded across the cement, promptly jumping to my feet and running at him again.

"Stop!"

I froze in my tracks, and Yuki did the same. We simultaneously turned to see Tohru, Uo, and Hanajima standing off to the side, having just come up the ladder that ran down the side of the school.

Tohru had tears in her eyes. "Please, stop it!" she pleaded.

We shifted out of our fighting stances and just watched helplessly as she started to cry. Her friends were at her sides in a second, Hanajima trying to calm her and Uo glaring at us.

"H-Honda-san …" Yuki stuttered.

"Save it, Prince," Uo snapped. "What is _with_ you two? We come up here to find you … to find you _making-out_, and then a second later you're at each other's throats!"

I felt the color drain from my face. "You … You saw _that?_"

"Oh yeah, we saw it all." Uo grinned impishly for a fleeting second before her smile melted into a frown. "But what's going on! I mean, really … look at what you're doing to Tohru!"

It was then that I felt the warmth trailing down my chin from my lip and reached up, only to pull my hand away and find my fingers coated in blood. Just fucking wonderful. I was going to kill that damn Rat—

"Boys! Explain!"

—if Uo didn't kill both of us first.

---

* * *

---

Anyone wondering _why _Kyo just _had _to bring up the "battle", even _after _he'd realized his true feelings? To be explained!

---

---


	11. An Attack

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **I'm getting excited, guys! This chapter brings you all closer to the lemon!

Oh, but I've decided that the lemon isn't going to be the end. After the lemon, there shall be fun wackiness. And then … a little birdie told me that Akito's going to make an entrance. Shhhh.

**Tyleet27**: Thank you muchly for the Aaya plushie and the AWESOME review. –**huggles Aaya plushie**- You are too kind.

**Novelist **(who we are ALL relieved to hear is feeling better, ne?) gets an Aaya plushie AND an Uo plushie in Kyoko's suicide squad trench coat! Whoo for badass Uo! (Okay, so she's always a badass, but _especially _when in that coat!) And thankies, of course, for the AMAZING reviews … two of 'em! Yaee! And thank you for noting Tohru's OOC-ness, in case I haven't thanked you before in a personal note. I changed it!

**Queen Blood-Ruby **(who shares my birthday! XD What a coincidence, ne?) gets a plushie of pajama-clad, KAWAII Kyo! And thanks for the wonderful review. You deserve a glomp, too. –**glomps**-

And other than that, there were no other requests for plushies.

Moving on. People who reviewed nine and ten! **Danyu**, **Black Water-Fox**, **Novelist **(as I'd already mentioned), **unheard screams**, and **SolitaireAikanaro**. Thank you! **Reigning Fyre **also reviewed nine, so thank you to you, too.

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot **I will definitely be using that line, "All's fair in love and war", eventually, but not yet. Probably after the lemon. And you'll all see why. It's wackiness galore! (Pst … with foodstuffs involved. Kinkiness prevails!) :insert evil fangirl laugh:

**Artemis Maxwell-Yuy**… you are just TOO awesome. You've read it four times? Whether that's an exaggeration or not, the flattery is much appreciated! -**glomps chuu**- You. Are. Awesome.

**unheard screams **… your review made me laugh. I'm glad you had that sort of reaction, although … I hope you're okay after hitting your head on the table, XD;; … sounds like it hurt. Just a little, maybeh, but thank you! I love your reviews.

**Shiro Ryuu**: LOVED your review, as per usual. I don't know what else to say, other than THANK YOU and YOU ROCK. :) Lotsa love. Hope you like the next two chapters.

**Pichi Wo**, thank you,for overall awesomeness. Ah, and I looked up "goddess" … and I think it might be "megami" rather than "mekami", which doesn't make much sense to me, since "kami" is god … sooo … but oh well. I'll just have to ask my friend. I think you're right and it's "mekami" … but anyway, enough of that. –**glomps chuu, too**- ThankYouThankYouThankYou!

And thank you **Megumi **for being so nice with your review. Thanks for pointing out all of the things you liked about my style, as well as my story.

Of course, everyone else gets and thank you, too:

**Ohly Sh- **(bemusing penname, no?), **Kano Sohma**, **KeeperOfLostHope**, **Ahnouthei**, **seto'swifey**, **Tsuki Fox**, **yukiislikesnow**, **Red Kitsune Flames**, **Kaumii**, **Asaake**, **insanechildfanfic**, **Avacados are evil**, **Vampirycent**, **Kistune Kokoro**, **RavenInPink**, **psychotic little ani**, **Switchblade237**, **Jayd Hood**, and **DreamChaser Lissa-chan**.

-**gets swirly-eyed at the many reviewers**- I've never felt so loved! You all rock, if I haven't said that enough already. I have the next two chapters here for you! There's not much making-out-ness, but there is a lot of angst. I think I went overboard, but hope you all like it! Enjoy!

---

* * *

---

---

I could feel tears stinging my eyes and forcefully willed them away. I would _not _cry … but, I just felt so … overwhelmed.

I was certain now that Kyo felt absolutely nothing for me. It was all just lust, desire, and a battle, nothing more. In his mind, it was still a power struggle, not love or anything akin to it. So why had I let him take me up here, then? Well, I guess, even if he didn't see it as anything more, I could still pretend he did. I could still pretend he cared. But, I wouldn't tell him that. I wouldn't make a fool of myself and tell him I'd fallen in love with him while it was still just a game to him. God, I was so _pathetic_, just a pathetic, sniveling, love-struck boy (who happened to turn into a rat on certain occasions). I was just so … _stupid_.

And then, he'd started fighting with me. I had been so _angry _with him that I'd fought right back, love be damned. And now, Honda-san was standing up here with us, crying, and it was all our fault. I could understand why she was upset, especially considering she'd seen us kissing. Who wouldn't be upset to learn that two of your closest friends had been keeping something like _that _from you? And then to see us fighting, something that usually put her in tears, I'd probably cry too.

Hell, I think I _was _going to cry.

Uotani-san was still standing there, impatiently tapping her foot, glaring at us.

"Uh … well … you see …" I stammered, sounding just so incredibly intelligent.

Kyo was glaring back at Uotani-san, as if trying to match her fire. "We don't have to tell _you _anything!" he snapped at the blonde. Honda-san let out a choked sob, immediately taking Kyo aback. "Uh … I mean …" He sighed. "Just … sit down."

Uotani-san's jaw twitched irritably, but she stepped a ways away from the edge of the roof, her friends in tow. They sat down as Kyo had ordered and waited, Uotani-san crossing her arms over her chest.

"So?" Uotani-san's voice was caustic, but not without reason, I noted somberly.

"So what?" Kyo said as he exhaled a frustrated breath, running a hand through his hair. "You said you saw us. What other explanation do you need?"

"Kyo," I groaned.

"Well, are you two a couple or enemies?" Uotani-san demanded.

My heart throbbed painfully, and I chanced a glance at Kyo. He was facing away from us, looking out over the city.

Everything was silent, then. It was silent for far too long, it seemed. The question hung in the air like an omen, and I didn't like it. I was suddenly very afraid, and I just wanted someone to hold me and tell me that everything was all right. I felt like a goddamn child! And it didn't help that the only one I wanted to hold me was currently not even looking at me, nor seeming to acknowledge the fact that Uotani-san had even spoken. Just … silence.

"How the hell should we know?"

The question was so blunt and so sudden that we all jumped. My jaw trembled as I stuttered, "K-Kyo …?"

"How would you _not _know?" Uotani-san asked.

Kyo turned, glaring at her. "You just … you don't understand!"

_She _didn't understand? _He _didn't understand! I narrowed my eyes at him.

He looked at me, flushing when he caught me scowling at him. "What, damn Rat?"

I gritted my teeth, taking a deep breath. "You are so insufferable!" I accused bitterly.

"Yeah, well _you're _the one that started all this!" he retorted.

"All I wanted was some peace and quiet, but you couldn't shut-up!" I hissed, suddenly feeling my memory cartwheeling back to the day this all began. "So this is all _your _fault!"

"What the hell! That is such bull—"

"S-Stop it! Please!" Honda-san cut in, clutching the sides of her head.

Kyo took a deep breath, leveling his tone as he said, "Okay, so I was bothering you, but you didn't have to _kiss _me to make me be quiet!"

There was a collective gasp at this from the girls. Uotani-san turned to me, eyes wide. "The _Prince _made the first move?"

I was sure I was the color of a tomato at that point, my face felt so hot. I pointed my finger at Kyo. "But _you _were the one that retaliated! You didn't have to kiss me back the next day! You could've let it go!"

"Like hell I'd ever let you get away with _that_," Kyo drawled. "You should know me better by now. And _you _could have let it go! You're supposed to be the levelheaded one! But _no_, you went and … and tied me to your bed!"

"Whoa," Uotani-san breathed. Hanajima-san and Honda-san were speechless, it seemed.

"Only because of what _you _did the day before! You may not have _tied _me to the bed, but you did _pin _me to the bed! And then to top it all off, you were teasing me!"

"And then you did the same to me! Only worse!"

"I had to take the lead _somehow_. I still have the lead, by the way," I said coolly, regaining my composure.

"What! No way!" He stormed towards me and grabbed my tie, drawing our faces together so that he was hissing in my face, "You offered yourself to me. Or do I need to refresh your memory? I'm sure the girls would _love _to hear about it."

"Hell yeah!" Uotani-san cut in, though there was no trace of amusement in her voice or on her face. Her expression was one of sheer incredulity. Hanajima-san and Honda-san were still speechless.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes again. Just the mere mentioning of last night was enough to make my heart ache. That had been back when I'd thought that Kyo might feel the same way about me as I did about him. Somehow it seemed so long ago.

I bit my lower lip—hard—to keep myself from crying. My heart felt like it was going to shatter, and I couldn't stop it. I fell to my knees, curling in on myself. A second later Kyo was by my side, a hand on my shoulder. I wouldn't look at him though.

"Yuki …" he whispered, his demeanor suddenly seeming to do a one-eighty.

"Prince?"

"Yuki-kun?"

I ignored them all, jumping to my feet and pushing past Kyo. I quickly slipped down the ladder running perpendicular to the ground.

"Yuki!" Kyo called after me.

I was on the ground a moment later, running. I was vaguely aware of Kyo following me, but it didn't matter. He was the last person I wanted to see, so I ran faster. I think the girls might have taken pursuit, too, but again: it didn't matter. I just _had _to get away.

I know. Running—however literally—from your problems is cowardly, it's craven. I couldn't help it. Sometimes it needed to be done, especially when an already-fragile heart and mind were close to breaking down. I felt something tighten in my chest, but unwisely ignored it as I continued running, slowly finding my feet taking me along a too-familiar path. Which path it was didn't exactly register with my mind at that moment, however. The tightening in my chest increased its pressure, as if an invisible vice was gripping my lungs.

And by the time I realized what was going on, it was too late.

I lost my footing and stumbled, falling to the ground and clenching my fist at my chest as if trying to take hold of the painful chains binding my bronchial tubes. I began to cough, my head growing dizzy and my heart pounding in my ears. I coughed again and again, trying to force air down my throat, but it was no use.

"Yuki!" Someone took hold of my shoulders and propped me up against them as they kneeled behind me. "Quick, go tell Shigure to call Hatori."

"Okay."

I looked down the path to see Honda-san and her friends running past me. My throat was tight, and I was still coughing, the effort of doing so sending pangs through the back of my head. Someone was still sitting behind me, and it vaguely registered with me that it was Kyo. He was stroking my head comfortingly, still holding me against him. I was painfully dizzy, my throat raw and tight, air barely slipping into my lungs as I continued to gasp.

And then everything went black.

---

* * *

---

Poor Yuki-kun! What will happen to our beloved bishie? Find out! Click teh button!

---

---


	12. Shishou

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Thank you for clicking. Now enjoy!

---

* * *

---

---

I hefted Yuki onto my back and began my hurried trek down the trail to Shigure's house. It was then, for the first time in my life, that I noticed just how light Yuki was. For someone whom I knew to pack a punch that rivaled the strength of a cannon blast, he really did seem, at times, to be as fragile as a China doll. Especially now, in this weakened state. It always scared me when he had these attacks. I always felt so helpless, and if there was one thing I hated, it was to feel helpless.

It took way too long to reach Shigure's house. In situations like these, even five minutes can seem like an hour. Shigure was waiting at the door, leaning casually on the frame.

"Did you call him?" I asked breathlessly.

Shigure nodded. "Yup. He's on his way."

I pushed past the Dog. His voice followed me as I started up the stairs. "The girls have anything you need all ready," he said.

I slid Yuki's door open with my foot and stepped inside, seeing Uo, Hanajima, and Tohru standing around. There was water on the nightstand, and the bed was laden with extra blankets. I dropped Yuki onto his bed, and Tohru pulled the covers out from beneath his unconscious body, tucking him in while I sat down against the wall, catching my breath.

The minutes ticked by as we sat in a wordless silence, the only sounds those of the girls moving about.

Finally, someone spoke. "So, the Prince has asthma?" Uo leaned against the wall opposite the one I had my back to, arms folded across her chest. Hanajima and Tohru were beside Uo, Tohru sitting in a chair by Yuki's desk and Hanajima at her side, hand on her shoulder.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Basically."

"Who would'a thought …" Uo glanced at Yuki's bed, where he was still passed out. Where the hell was Hatori?

It was silent for a moment, until Uo spoke again.

"So … is someone coming to check up on him?" She gestured towards Yuki.

"Yeah … uh, our … _family doctor_." I chose my words carefully.

"You have a family doctor?" Uo arched a sculpted eyebrow.

"Well … yeah …" Hmmm, Uo and Hanajima should probably leave before they learn something confidential that could potentially get them in trouble.

Tohru spoke up. "Do you remember at the school festival when we sold onigiri?"

Hanajima and Uo nodded.

"Do you remember the two people who … uh … showed up in the middle? One was Momiji," Tohru smiled fondly at the memory, "and the other was … the doctor who's coming check up on Yuki."

"I vaguely recall that …" Hanajima said in her usual, even tone.

"Yeah, same here." Uo gave a curt nod of her head. "Well, I remember Momiji, but the other guy … I only_ sorta_ remember him."

"Hm," Tohru sighed.

"Who is he in relation to these two?" Hanajima asked, gesturing towards me and Yuki.

"Our cousin," I answered, still from my position on the floor.

"My, you have many cousins." The psychic girl closed her eyes for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"You have no idea," I deadpanned. Tohru laughed nervously with an uneasy smile.

"Speaking of cousins," Uo inputted, "you know … it's not exactly … _normal _… for them to … _do _things, like …"

"Like making-out on the school roof?" I offered with a sarcastic smile.

Uo gave me a flat look. "Yeah."

I scowled. "Hn, well … 'normal' is a very _relative _term when you're a Sohma." The name left a bad taste on my tongue.

"A relative term?" Uo echoed.

"Yeah." And the award for Understatement of the Year goes to …

"Care to explain?"

Well, let's see … Kagura wants to marry me, Yuki was Haru's first love, and then there's Haru and Rin, Hiro and Kisa, and one would be led to believe that Ayame's in love with Hatori, while Ayame and Shigure also pretend to be lovers, and Hatori himself was engaged to Kana. And every one of the aforementioned people are related to each other by blood in one way or another.

And that wasn't even the half of it. Momiji's mother doesn't even know that he's her son. Ritsu is a walking disaster who feels the need to apologize for every misfortune that befalls the people around him and cross-dresses to hide his insecurities. Haru developed a split personality when he was younger because he grew up under the influence that his family thought he was "stupid". Ayame is just … strange beyond reason, even by a Sohma's standards. Hatori's almost blind in one eye because he fell in love and tried to get married. And all of that wasn't even the _tip _of the proverbial iceberg. We were just one fucked-up family, plain and simple. One fucked-up, _cursed_ family.

"Kyo?"

I looked up, pulled from my mental ramblings.

"Care to explain?" Uo repeated her question.

"Well, uh—"

"He's right in here, Ha'ri," came Shigure's voice from the hallway. Perfect timing. I rose to my feet as Shigure and Hatori walked in.

Hatori froze upon sighting Uo and Hanajima and cut me an inquiring glance. "They were just leaving," I said.

"Huh?" Uo looked slightly offended. "But …"

"N-No, Kyo-kun's right," Tohru interrupted, smiling nervously. She stood and made for the door. "We should leave for a little and let Hatori-san look at Yuki-kun."

I nodded. Thank you, Tohru. If there was one person whom her friends would listen to, it was her. The three were gone a moment later, and Shigure followed, leaving Hatori and myself with an unconscious Yuki.

Without another word, I left, too. I needed to hit something.

---

"Shishou!" I called, toeing off my shoes as I stepped into the dojo.

"Ah, Kyo, what brings you here?" I saw Shishou attending to another student off to the side, while a couple more were sparring in the middle. He murmured something to the student and came over to me, looking concerned. "Hmm, shouldn't you be in school?"

Oh shit. I'd totally forgotten about school! … Ah, the hell with it. School would be over in another hour or so, anyway. "Yuki had an attack," I said.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why _you're _not in school."

Damn, he had a point. "I … I guess I'm just … too … too …" I stammered. I didn't know how to express myself, express what exactly it was that I was feeling. Hell, I don't think I even _knew _what I was feeling; how was I supposed to tell someone else?

"Worried?" Shishou offered.

I heaved a sigh. "Maybe that's it."

"Come." Shishou held out his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, leading me further into the dojo.

Without warning, he spun on me and threw a punch at my shoulder. It landed with a sharp pang, but I didn't let that hinder me. I fought back. The other students gathered around to watch.

Jab—block. Kick—sidestep. Duck, _punch_,_ punch_,_ punch_, spin and back-fist. Kick. Jump and kick—block, block, and block. My arms were sore from deflecting his attacks and having him deflect mine, and I'm sure my shin would be sporting a large bruise come tomorrow, but we didn't stop our match. For that moment, I could forget about Yuki and just focus on _this_. Something familiar, something natural, something that didn't cause me stress but rather, relieved it.

I jumped back as another kick was thrown at my head, immediately diving back in with a burst of hand combinations. Back-fist, reverse-punch, _block_, _block_, punch: left, right, left, right, left, right, left, left—spinning side kick, reverse-punch. Each one blocked, except for my last move, which settled firmly on his stomach before my arm was knocked away, sending a sharp jolt up to my elbow. He kicked, again and again and again and again and then punched—high, low—followed by a round-kick that was launched with a burst of strength, knocking me to my feet.

I sat there, doubled over and catching my breath. Shishou waited for me, talking in the meantime "So, care to explain what's going on between you and Yuki?"

I nodded, still panting, before regaining my composure. I stood, taking my fighting stance. Shishou did the same, but this time it wouldn't be for sparring. I began a series of combinations, punches, back hands, ridge hands, palm strikes, side kicks, round kicks, hook kicks, crescent kicks, and the like, while he stood there, calmly blocking each technique. Just like when I was little and only beginning to dip into the sea of complexity that was martial arts. Except, back then, my reserve of knowledge when it came to techniques basically consisted of _punch _and _kick_.

The students that had been watching us went back to their own businesses as Shishou and I started to talk.

"Well," I began as my limbs went through the familiar motions, "you know how the story goes. Mice and cats—bitter enemies. The Rat of the Zodiac tricked the Cat, and the Cat's hated the Rat ever since."

"Mmhm."

"What if … the story changed, for some reason?" _Crescent kick. Round kick. Punch. Punch._

The shadow of a smile made its way across Shishou's lips. "Have you and Yuki become friends?"

I flushed, and I hoped that I was too flushed already from the sparring for Shishou to notice. "Uh … I don't really think so."

"So … what are you trying to say?"

_Jab. Cross. Hook. _"Well … I don't think we're really _friends_, per se, but … something's changed, and I don't really know what the hell's going on."

_Uppercut. Ridge hand. Overhand. _

"What's changed?"

_Palm strike. Palm strike. Kick. Kick. _"Uh …" Oh, what had I gotten myself into? Was I really just going to lay it all out for him? I could feel the temperature in my face rise another few degrees. "Our relationship … has gotten very physical."

"Oh? How so?"

_Back-fist. Reverse-punch. _"Uh … well … erm …" My next punch was weak and poorly aimed as my mind began to fumble for an explanation that wouldn't totally freak out my martial arts master. But, at the same time, I wanted to be totally and completely honest with him. If I couldn't confide in Shishou, who _could _I confide in? I inhaled, taking the breath before the dive. "He_kissed_me."

"Wha—_agh!_" He didn't block my side kick, as his ability to properly function had seemingly shutdown. He stumbled backwards, and I straightened, stepping out of my fighting stance. The dojo's floor suddenly seemed _very _fascinating. "What do you … What do you mean, he kissed you?" Shishou asked, his voice wavering. Whatever he'd expected me to say, it obviously had been _far _from this.

"Well … uh … you see … he was studying for a test …" Oh, here we go. This is going to be awkward. "And … I was being loud and he told me to shut-up but I wouldn't so he kissed me and left and then the next day I thought I'd get him back and kissed _him _but instead of freaking out and leaving me alone he kissed me back and things just sort of escalated from there and—"

"Kyo! Slow down!" Shishou gripped my shoulder as I took a deep breath, replacing the air I'd used in explaining. It had all been in vain, though, as I knew I'd have to explain again.

Shishou took my by the arm and led me out of the dojo. We sat on the steps, and I trained my gaze on my lap, tears pricking the corners of my eyes but refusing to fall. I heard Shishou take a deep breath before he said, "So, start from the part where Yuki was studying for a test."

My voice wavered as I spoke, making me want to run myself into the ground and disappear. "He was studying, and I interrupted him, making a lot of noise and doing what I do best."

"Which is?"

"Pissing him off. And so I challenged him to a fight, and … instead of _hitting _me … he …"

"Kissed you?"

"Yeah, that." I screwed my eyes shut. It was torture, relaying the story to someone else like this. Pure and utter humiliating torture.

"This is … strange," Shishou murmured. "But … was that all?"

"Um … no." I heard Shishou exhale a deep breath at this, and I knew that he was willing and waiting to listen. "So … the next day, after he kissed me, I … thought I could get revenge, and I cornered him. I … I don't know … I thought it was all some sort of battle, just another power struggle. If I couldn't beat him in the martial arts, I thought I could at least beat him at _that_. Dominate and break him. Something along those lines."

Shishou hummed thoughtfully. "Go on."

"Well, uh … so, I kissed him, and then he started kissing me back, and he took the upper hand again. So I retaliated, and when he came up to my room, I sort of …" Why was this happening to me? I'd never felt so ashamed and embarrassed in my life as I did now. But I needed to tell someone, I needed someone to listen to me, someone to _understand_. "I pinned him to the bed and … well … teased him. And then he got back at me by tying me to his bed."

Shishou turned to me then with something akin to concern in his eyes. "Kyo, you two didn't …"

"Ah … no …" I grit my teeth as a flame ignited in my cheeks again. "We didn't … no … we didn't do _that_." Then, softly, I added, "But we almost did."

Shishou sighed. "I see. Then what happened?"

"I … became really … confused. I'm _still _confused. Shishou, if this is all some stupid power struggle—just another battle—then why do I … feel things that I shouldn't?"

"Like?"

"Well … one night … I was so confused and so frustrated … I couldn't sleep. So I got out of bed and just … I went to Yuki's room, and I was crying, and I thought he was asleep, but he saw me and called me to him, and when I sat down with him … he … he just held me."

"Mmhm. So maybe you're not the only one who's … feeling things."

I looked up at Shishou, then, surprise flickering through my eyes. He was actually … helping me. Shishou wasn't disgusted (well, he might have been, but apparently not enough to turn me away and never speak to me again). He was helping me, and I couldn't help but feel tears bite anew at my eyes. "Shishou …" And this time, the tears fell. I drew my legs to my chest and buried my face in my knees, sobbing. "That night, we almost… we _almost_ …" My voice was ragged and muffled. I felt Shishou's hand on my trembling shoulder. "But I couldn't do it," I sobbed. "I couldn't do it, and he understood! H-He understood! He told me it was okay, and I didn't know what to do. I _don't _know what to do! This can't be happening! _I-I can't be feeling this way!_"

"Shhhh, Kyo." Shishou began to rub my shoulder soothingly, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I was scared," I continued, my voice still punctuated with my incessant sobs. "I pretended like it was all still a battle, nothing more, that I didn't feel anything for him beyond lust and loathing. And I think I hurt him. But I couldn't help it. I can't tell him how I feel! I don't even _know _how I feel! I just don't know, dammit!"

Shishou remained silent while I cried out my frustration until I was too exhausted to do much else but curl up against him. I don't think he knew what to say, because we were still sitting there as the sun began to set, and nothing more was spoken except for our farewells when I left for Shigure's house.

I vaguely wondered how Yuki was doing.

---

* * *

---

Psst … does anyone know what's coming next? I'll give you a hint.

LEMON!

But it might take me a little while to get it up. I'm in the middle of midterms, this weeks, so this might be my last update for another week or so. Hopefully you were all satisfied enough to wait!

Love to all. Until the next chapter!

---

---


	13. The Confessions

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **I thank thee, oh mighty readers…

For reviewing chapter 11:

**Reigning Fyre**, **Novelist** (naturally), **Laurelleaves**, **Vampirycent**, **unheard screams**, **Shiro Ryuu**, and **SolitaireAikanaro**.

For reviewing chapter 12:

**DreamChaser Lissa-chan**, **insanechildfanfic**, **Reigning Fyre** (again), **Red Kitsune Flames**, **Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot**, **psychotic little ani**, **Novelist **(again), **Kykorain**, **Vampirycent **(again), **Tsuki Fox**, **Tyleet27**, **unheard screams **(again), **Shiro Ryuu **(again), **Queen Blood-Ruby**, **Artemis Maxwell-Yuy**, **Avacados are evil**, **Lemon lover**, **janeyjane**, **Lady Tzahra**, **Cortamone**, **haruechan**, **KeeperOfLostHope**, **BulmaWannabe**, **SolitaireAikanaro **(again), and **Nekokonneko**.

Plushies for:

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot **gets a Haru plushie!

**Novelist **gets Megumi! I love him too. He's adorable! And thank you for virtually lending me your good luck keychain for my midterms! It helped. You rock. You REALLY rock. –**glomps chuu**-

**Shiro Ryuu **gets a plushie of chibi-Kyo with neko ears! SO KAWAII. –**huggles Kyo**- You are too awesome. Like seriously, TOO awesome. I can't express in words how awesome you are. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Susannah liked it, so I assume you'll like it, too.

**Queen Blood-Ruby **gets a sleepy Yuki with a teddy bear! Equally as adorable.

**BulmaWannabe **gets a plushie of Kyo and Yuki pulling Tohru in opposite directions. My, you all have such adorable ideas for plushies!

And also, for **BulmaWannabe**, thanks for beta-ing this chapter! Much love. –**uber-glomp**-

And now!

-**DRUMROLL PLEASE!**- I present to you, my fair readers…

TEH LEMON!

---

* * *

---

---

"_Yeah, that kiss. Obviously, you were trying to mess with my head, ya know, freak me out so I'd go away. It was a battle … and you lost." _…………………………………

……………… "_You don't _always_ win."_

……… "_I know, but you're just so much fun to tease." _……………

"_You … know I—_ahh_—hate you … right?" _…………

…………… "_Just you wait, you damn Rat … I'm going to take the lead again."_

"… _how beautiful you are." _…………………………

…………………………………………… "I want you_." _…………

"_I don't know what I'm feeling, what I'm thinking, what's happening between us …! I'm so confused!" _…………………………………………

……………… "_You just … you don't understand!" _………………………………

"_Yeah, well _you're_ the one that started all this!" _………………

I covered my ears, trying to block out Kyo's voice. Ever since I'd woken up to find Hatori hovering over me, I couldn't stop thinking about _him_. I kept thinking back to the day that this all started, working forward to where it was now, trying to figure out how, somewhere along the way, I'd fallen for _him_. How was it possible? _How? _

I felt like I was on a roller coaster. One minute I was up, the next I was down, and the entire time my stomach was threatening to heave. Sometimes, I'd be going in circles, the next plummeting into an abyss of misery and fear, and a minute later, I'd be at the top of the world. I couldn't keep track of what was happening anymore. I suppose the one thing that was keeping me sane was holding on to the truth that I was in love with Kyo. No matter what happened, that was the lifeline that would keep me above water, keep me from drowning in confusion. Even though I couldn't quite grasp the concept of _how _or _why _I was in love with him, all that mattered was that I_ was_, and that I accepted that.

The orange of sunset was flooding my room, offset by shadows, when I heard the front door open and slam shut. There were hurried footfalls on the stairs before my bedroom door slid open, and, though my back was to the visitor, I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to ward off my returning headache. "Stupid Cat," I growled. "Must you be so loud?"

"Answer me." I heard the legs of a chair grate across my floor, making me cringe.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, I rolled over to face Kyo, who was now sitting beside my bed, arms folded and a steadfast scowl on his face. "I … don't feel good."

"Bull'," he snapped. "Stop lying to me."

"Really, I don't." I clutched my chest where a dull throbbing was pulsating against my ribcage. Whether the throbbing was my imagination or really there, I couldn't tell.

"Hn." Kyo stared off to the side for a moment, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you freaked out back at the school." His gaze shifted to the floor, eyes overshadowed by his orange bangs. "I was really worr—" He froze. I pretended not to have heard his last utterance.

"I don't know." I rolled over again, away from him.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." A vague sense of déjà vu suddenly swept over me.

"Yes you are! Tell me!"

"Why do you care?"

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"…"

"Yuki?"

"I …"

"…"

The door slid open. "Boys?"

I sat up, turning to see Honda-san standing in the doorway.

"Is … everything okay?" she asked timorously. The fear and concern in her eyes sent a pang through my chest.

"Yeah," Kyo answered, not taking his eyes off of me, "everything's fine."

Only I detected the sarcasm in his voice.

Honda-san smiled, still looking uncertain. "Well, all right," she said anyway. As she turned to leave, she told us over her shoulder, "Dinner is ready."

---

For the rest of the week, Kyo and I hardly spoke. Actually, we hardly interacted at all. He was still angry with me, it seemed, and I was still angry with him. My anger was probably unjustified and a total waste of my energy, but I couldn't help it. I was hurt. Even after all of the reasoning I'd done with myself, it still hurt to know that Kyo didn't love me. So, okay, he obviously cared for me on some level, but I knew that that tiny bit of care he felt for me was often overrode by a deep-seated hatred, a hatred that had been the basis of our relationship for the past decade or so. And of course, the stupid Zodiac curse was all to blame. Because I was the Rat, and he was the Cat, and the two were meant to be enemies—no more, no less.

But, despite all that, I'd fallen in love with him. Because I was a fool, and Kyo was the one who got to laugh at me. Kyo and the rest of the world, laughing at the hopeless fool who fell in love with his enemy! What a riot.

To everyone but me.

And it hurt, but my pillow was the only one that saw my tears. It was the only shoulder I had to cry on. And now I sounded like the pathetic loser that I knew I was. Why couldn't something in my life go right for once? Just once?

Although, thinking back on it, meeting Honda-san was more than a blessing. She was a savior and continued to be one to this day. And yet, this was the one affair in which her saintly gifts were no solace to me. I couldn't tell her what was happening! She already knew more than she should! I knew she'd never look at me the same way again, and the pain kept piling on.

There was a knock at my door, but I ignored it, sitting up and using my sheets to dry my face.

The knocking didn't stop.

"Damn Rat, open up!"

"No!" I knew I sounded like a sulking child, but I didn't care.

"I'll break through the door!"

"What for? Just open it and barge right in like you always do," I scoffed. He must've forgotten that there were no locks on the doors.

"I … You … Er …" he stammered. "Damn Rat!"

I didn't care enough to respond. I just hoped my face didn't betray my crying as, true to his character, Kyo slid the door open and stepped inside even after I'd denied him entrance.

"What do you want?" I snapped, sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"Shigure and Tohru are out," he said, closing the door behind him.

Despite my prior wallowing, I felt my heart begin to speed up at the suggestive glint in his eye. I kept my cool, nonetheless. "So?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and stuffing the other in the pocket of his cargo pants. "So I hoped you'd stop avoiding me and finally _talk _to me!"

"Avoiding you? You've been doing just as much avoiding," I rejoined.

"So I hoped _we'd_ stop avoiding each other," he amended with a roll of his eyes.

I then felt the desperate need to change the subject. "Where'd they go?"

Kyo looked confused, which was only confirmed by his intelligent "Huh?"

"Honda-san and Shigure," I elaborated. "Where'd they go?"

"They didn't go anywhere _together_, if that's what you're thinking." He made his way to my bed and sat down, the mattress dipping with the added weight. "Tohru went to visit her grandfather, and Shigure's out with Hatori and Ayame. I think he said they were spending the weekend at the lake house." He shrugged, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"Oh." I sat there and watching him as his scarlet eyes gazed unseeingly up at my ceiling. Then, he sat up and drew his legs onto the bed, sitting on his knees. A predatory grin spread across his face.

"You still have to take the lead, you know." He leaned forward and pushed me back against my pillows. Then, his gaze softened as he hovered over me, his smile growing into a wistful frown. "And maybe," he murmured, "while you do that, you can tell me why you were crying."

I flushed as his face drew closer to mine, his tongue darting out to ghost over my cheek. "I-I wasn't crying!"

"You reek of tears," he breathed against my temple, "and you taste like them, too."

Damn him and his feline hyper-senses.

"So, Rat-boy, what's wrong?"

"Kyo … I …" I felt my throat tighten nervously. "I … I don't want to do this anymore," I said.

Kyo pulled back a little, searching my eyes, his own flickering with apprehension. "Wh-What?"

"I don't want to … fight this 'battle' anymore," I continued. "I want to go back to the way things were, with our normal battles."

He smiled dryly, his jaw trembling. "You mean … back the way things were, with me hating you and you hating me? Hardly speaking, avoiding each other?" His face darkened with some inscrutable emotion as his voice rose angrily. I couldn't help but feel small, especially with him hovering over me the way he was. "With all of the insecurities, all of the uncertainties, all of the hidden emotions!"

"Hidden emotions?" I echoed him heatedly. "Hidden emotions, Kyo? How can you even talk about 'emotions' when they're no different than they were before! You _still _hate me and I still …" My voice promptly died in my throat.

But Kyo seemed not to notice as his tirade continued. "What gave you that fucking idea, huh?" I winced at his caustic tone. "Have I ever once told you, lately, that I hated you?"

"Well, you did … once … that day I had you tied to the bed—"

"_Other _than that _one _time!"

"Why does it matter? You certainly haven't done anything to prove that you feel any differently!"

His jaw dropped, and he suddenly very much resembled a fish out of water, the way his mouth kept opening and closing, as if he'd lost the ability to speak. Finally, he seemed to find his voice, and shouted, "What the hell are you talking about?" He cupped my face, tears rimming his eyes suddenly. "_This isn't enough to get the message across?_" He leaned down and captured my lips in the most gentle kiss I could've ever imagined. My heart hammered against my chest as he moved his mouth against mine, slowly and softly, his tongue sliding easily against my lips and working its way between them to caress my own tongue. I moaned. I couldn't help it. I'd never felt anything more beautiful than this kiss. Even all of our kisses combined couldn't rival the tenderness of it. When he pulled away, he was still on the verge of tears, his brow furrowed and his expression one of pain. "That doesn't tell you _anything?_" he demanded.

It was my turn to do the fish imitation. "Uh … I …"

Kyo collapsed on top of me then, his arms burrowing between my shoulders and my bed to hold me to him as he cried against my neck.

"Kyo …" I still couldn't find any words. What was happening? Why was he suddenly acting like this?

"For someone who's supposedly so intelligent," he said, voice tortured with sobs, "you're so goddamn clueless!"

"_I'm _clueless?" I hissed. "Me? What about _you!_"

"What _about_ me?"

"You don't understand … _You don't_ … Rrgh, I can't _stand _you!"

This only made me hold him tighter.

And he didn't try to push away. He just nuzzled his face against my neck, as if trying to disappear. I could feel his tears against my skin, his hot breath against my collarbone. "Why is it," he whispered, "that you just don't _get it?_"

"The same could be said for you."

"Then tell me what it is that I'm not getting!" he said, his voice rising again. He sat up, both hands beside my head, looking down at me.

"That's the point!" I rejoined. "I shouldn't have to tell you! You should just know! You should just know that _I love you!_" Kyo's eyes widened, but I didn't take it back, didn't try to deny it.

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me."

His face turned bright red. "W-Well … why can't you tell, either?"

"Why can't I tell what?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Why can't _you _tell that _I _love _you!_"

This time, my eyes widened. I turned my head away. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't. You can't. Otherwise you wouldn't still be pretending like this was all meaningless. You wouldn't keep calling it a battle. You wouldn't try to pretend like you didn't care!"

"Does it look like I don't _care_, Yuki? Why would I be sitting here, telling you all of this, telling you to snap out of this … this pathetic self-pity that you've fallen into and—LOOK AT ME, goddammit!" He grabbed my jaw and wrenched my face so that my smoldering gaze met his equally heated stare. "Now _listen to me! _I don't know how you've gotten this … this _idea _that I don't care about you, but you're wrong!"

His grip on my chin was beginning to hurt, and the tears I'd been suppressing were finally released. "That night …" I said. "The day after _that night_, you turned around and acted like everything was all still a game! Like it meant nothing! Like it was just some stupid struggle for dominance! You thought that if you … that if you took me, that you'd have finally beaten me, didn't you?"

He stared at me disbelievingly. "What the hell are you _talking _about! If that was the way I'd felt, don't you think I wouldn't have hesitated? Don't you think I _would've _taken you that night? Wake up, Yuki! Look at me and tell me I'm lying. Tell me that I'm not being completely _honest _with you when I tell you that _I love you_, when I tell you that I was too scared to do anything that night! I was afraid that everything was moving too fast, and I was afraid of making a mistake and hurting you. I could never do that!"

I screwed my eyes shut. The tears wouldn't stop. Was this really happening? Was it actually possible that I was wrong, that he _did _feel the same way about me as I did about him? I didn't have time to ponder any further as something warm and supple closed over my mouth. Without even thinking about it, I knew what was happening. I gave in and let him kiss me. And I kissed back.

It was brief and chaste, and when he pulled away, he whispered against my lips, "Yuki, I _swear _on any institution, to any deity, to anything that will make you _believe_ me when I say that I _love_ you."

I nodded, finally relenting. I suddenly felt … strangely giddy and blithe as I said, "I believe you. And," I smiled, running my finger down his cheek, "I love you, too."

Drawn together, our lips met again, and this time, it was sweet and gentle. I practically melted, and my heart was beating so fast, it felt almost fluttery, like my stomach. So, was this romance? Perhaps. Whatever it was, it was perfect. Absolute bliss. And I never wanted it to end.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, as the aphorism goes. However, this wasn't simply ending. It was really just beginning. Breathing heavily, his lips fell away from my mouth and went to kiss the corner of it, trailing along my jaw, light and teasing and pleasant, warm and soft. His body was pressing mine into the bed, laying flush against me, and I didn't mind. He felt weightless, and I would've let him lay there forever if he'd been willing. Just laying there and kissing me and touching me and doing all sorts of things that I'd been wanting him to do for a while, this time with real, raw emotion behind each action, each move, each twitch of his muscles. My fingers wound around his shoulders, my head rolling back into the pillow to expose my neck, where his mouth was slowly journeying to. Oh so slowly …

Meanwhile his hands were roaming, as well, all over. Down my arms, to my stomach, under my shirt and up my chest, back down again to my waist, teasing at the hem of my pants, before resting on my hips, which he started rocking his own hips against. It was all _so_ arousing, making me dizzy with pleasure, and soon I lost control of my voice.

His mouth reached my collar, at which point I sat up at his unspoken request. Slowly, he grabbed the hem of my shirt and rolled it up, making sure to draw his knuckles across my stomach as he went, refusing to break contact, even for a moment. Before I knew it, my shirt was gone, and I was pulling Kyo as close to me as possible, suddenly chilled with the exposure. He held me for a moment, his mouth sucking on the junction of my neck and shoulder, tongue running repeatedly across that one spot.

"Mmmmmm, _Kyo_," I whined into his shoulder. I could feel heat pooling in my lower stomach, and I knew then what I wanted for sure.

"Shhhh," he hushed me, removing his mouth from my neck and running his fingers through my hair. His lips went to my temple, kissing down the side of my face. My eyes fluttered closed, and I sighed in rapture at the attention I was receiving. But I also wanted to be doing something. I wanted to pleasure Kyo, not just vice versa. I wanted to show him how much I loved him.

I gripped the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up, but he held my hands and ceased my actions. I glanced up at him inquiringly. He just smirked, sitting back. I whimpered as he moved away from me, but he just pushed me back with his foot, making me fall against the headboard of my bed. "Enjoy," he purred.

I shuddered in anticipation as his eyes glittered seductively. He took the end of his shirt and began to pull it up himself, slower than I would have liked. But that was his plan. One hand left his shirt and traced across his tanned, muscled stomach, following in the wake of the garment. Up his abdomen, across his chest. He closed his eyes and let his head roll back as his fingers ghosted over his nipples. My eyes were glued to that hand, wishing it was my own. As I found myself inching forward, his foot came out again and pushed me back.

I huffed, blowing my skewed bangs out of my eyes. "Tease," I growled.

"That's the point," he replied easily.

Finally, the shirt was gone, and I pounced. I couldn't keep my lips, my hands, off of him. They were everywhere, from his neck to his shoulders to his collar. He was so delicious, just as I remembered. My fingers traced every contour, every curve, of his arms, his toned chest, and the sculpted plane of his stomach. My lips trailed from his collarbone, nipping and licking my way down his chest, until I strayed to the left and ran my tongue across his nipple.

"_Yuki_," he breathed, arching ever so slightly. His fingers wrapped around the back of my head, silently urging me on. I continued to tend to the sensitive nub, caressing it with my tongue and my lips, light and teasing, before taking it into my mouth and biting down. He hissed with what sounded like a mix of pain and pleasure, and I sucked harder. "A_hhhh_," he moaned. A familiar rumble started up, reverberating through his chest. Oh good, he was purring again. I smirked around his nipple as my fingers slid up to tweak the other.

It seemed that, like my neck was my weakness, this was his. And I wouldn't forget it. I moved away from the raw bud, nipping at his chest, eventually biting down hard enough to leave a mark as I traveled to the other. He knew what I was doing, and I think the thought of it turned him on even more. He was mine, now, and here was my proof: the bruises that would line his breastbone come tomorrow. Finally, I reached the other nipple and gave it the same attention as its twin.

"Mmm, _Yuki _…" My name was carried on the light breath that escaped his lips as he continued to purr. "Yuki," he repeated, a little above a murmur this time. I began to trail away from his chest, down the center of his abdomen. "Yuki." His hands gripped the sides of my face, then, and he forced me to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Come here," he whispered, and half-dragged me up to his mouth, pulling our lips together. I immediately lost myself in the kiss, and before I knew it, I was on my back again, against my pillows, and Kyo was on top. Damn him and his furtiveness.

"No fair," I whined.

He just laughed. "You're cute when you pout."

"Are you implying that I'm not cute all the time?"

His expression twisted into something between an amused smile and a scowl. "Smart-ass," he murmured, and then proceeded to nip down my neck. "Only you could turn a compliment into an insult."

I didn't have a response to that as my mind disappeared, taking my motor skills with it. Although I was very aware of Kyo biting down on my weak spot below my ear, sending jolts careening through my body, I was even more aware of his hand sliding beneath the waistline of my pants. And, simultaneously, I became aware of the uncomfortable pressure my pants were plaguing me with. I groaned, caught somewhere between the senses of pleasure and anguish, as he continued his slow movements south. I wanted him to move faster.

I grabbed his hand and pressed it between my legs, unable to control the incredibly loud moan that escaped me. It was almost a sort of scream. Looking up at Kyo, I saw that he'd tensed, eyes widening ever so slightly at my reaction. We were still, save for my panting, and a wordless silence stretched between us.

"…"

"…"

Then, he gave another experimental stroke over my most sensitive area, receiving the same results.

"_Oh God_," I breathed, clinging to his shoulders as his hand lay, motionless, between my legs. I was trembling as the pressure intensified, making the confinement of my pants almost painful. I pulled him down for another deep kiss as he stroked me again, my near-scream being swallowed by his mouth. We broke apart, breathing heavily, and I whispered, "S-Stop teasing … me …"

He just smirked, saying, "You're very responsive. Just a little touch, and,"—again with the stroking! Was he _trying _to kill me?—"you completely lose control."

I was still shaking and scowled at him half-heartedly. I could feel the heat filling my face as I stammered, "S-So … what does it matter?"

He grinned, leaning down to lick my ear, whispering, "Nothing. I just think it's sexy." Then he sat back, straddling my waist, and regarded me seriously, apprehension flickering through his eyes. I propped myself up on my elbows, biting my lip nervously, wondering what was wrong. After another moment of silence, he spoke, his voice sounding ragged. "Do you … Are you sure that …"

"I want this," I said definitely, not wavering in my claim. Although I didn't quite know what "this" entailed, I knew it was something that I desperately, _desperately _wanted. I implored him with my eyes. If he didn't do this, I didn't know what I'd do. I just … I _needed _it. "Please …" I whispered.

Kyo smiled softly, and then said, "All right. But … we're going slow. Not to tease you, I just … I don't want to hurt you."

I, too, smiled, my chest full-to-bursting. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that, he leaned down and kissed me again, deeply and tenderly. At the same time, his hand wandered between us and played with the zipper on my pants, pulling it down, followed by my pants themselves. I lifted my hips, still connected to Kyo at the mouth, and he discarded my pants completely, tossing them idly to the floor. I bent my knees so he could reach my socks without breaking the kiss, and soon they were gone, too. My heart was racing, my trembling having subsided. As Kyo lay on top of me, I could feel his racing, too.

He hooked his fingers around the hem of my boxers, making my stomach lurch excitedly. He lifted his waist off of mine and I lifted mine off of the bed, and soon the garment was around my knees, and I kicked them the rest of the way off, hearing them land with a faint, almost inaudible _fwump_. Kyo sat back, and I propped myself on my elbows again, watching him nervously as his gaze swept over my body, lingering here and there and making me blush fiercely. After what seemed like ages, his eyes found mine again and there was nothing but raw desire and love dancing in their scarlet depths.

Gathering my wits, I sat up and, smirking, said, "Your turn."

"Wha—_oomph!_" I pounced on him and his socks and pants were gone in a flash, followed shortly after by his boxers. Finally getting a hold on the situation, he pushed me back, and I was once again beneath him.

"Don't I get to look at you?" I asked breathlessly as he nuzzled my neck. I could feel the heat rise in his face and smiled, stroking his head. "Please?"

He mumbled something that I didn't catch and sat back on his knees, looking down and trying to hide his blush. But, _God_, he was gorgeous. Everything about him was perfect. Absolutely _perfect_. I felt the heat pooling in my stomach spread to everywhere else, and suddenly I was very warm. I don't think Kyo thought he was very attractive, because he refused to look at me. So I told him, "You're beautiful."

Yes, he looked up. His eyes widened. "Why are you saying that?" he murmured, sounding abashed.

"Because you are."

"Hn," he grunted dubiously. I sighed, gripping his shoulders and pulling him down with me as I laid back again against the pillows. I hugged him tightly, and he didn't protest. My fingers teased the back of his neck, trailing down his spine. He shivered and arched into my touch, much like the cat that he was.

"You are, Kyo," I whispered against his ear. "You're beautiful."

He sighed. Whether he was agreeing with me or just giving up the argument, I couldn't tell. But, oh well. Someday I'd prove to him that he was beautiful. I didn't know how, but I would.

Then, his lips were on mine again, initiating another deep, meaningful kiss. My arms wound around his neck, pulling him close, as if I were trying to devour him. Now there's an intriguing thought.

And suddenly, his mouth was gone and replaced by his fingers. My eyes snapped open in surprise as my tongue ran over them, from the calloused pads of his fingertips to almost his knuckles. He moaned and, looking up, I saw his eyes closed, face flushed, his breathing heavy. I smirked around his fingers and sucked harder, making him hiss. I didn't quite know what he was doing, but whatever it was, I would make sure he enjoyed it.

And then his fingers were gone, a glittering thread trailing from my lips to his fingertips. He looked down at me, his eyes almost apologetic, and he leaned down to kiss me again. I felt his fingers slip around my thigh and—

"_Agh!_" I gasped, going rigid. I understood now. One coated finger moved inside of me, and he kissed at the corner of my mouth, up my cheek, and onward. He kept whispering "_I'm sorry_" over and over again. There wasn't really any need, though. It was uncomfortable, yes, but it didn't hurt, and even the discomfort was beginning to recede. The initial sting was what had surprised me, but that was long-gone. I relaxed as his finger probed further, before being pulled back out and another finger being added, and then pushing back in. It was the strangest sensation. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly pleasurable. I think what turned me on the most was the _thought_ of whatKyo was doing to me rather than the feeling.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at me worriedly.

I gazed back at him, nodding. He smiled at this, with relief, it seemed. Then, he spread his fingers, which _did _hurt. I clenched my eyes tightly, my breath hitching.

"If you want to stop at any time," Kyo whispered, "just tell me. I promise I'll stop, no matter what."

I nodded again, my eyes still screwed shut. However, like before, the pain was ebbing as I adjusted to the sensation. His fingers were still probing, further and further inside of me. God, I never knew _anything _could be pushed that far up my ass. Further, deeper, _more _… and then—

"Ah-_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" Stars erupted behind my eyes as a wave of sheer ecstasy drowned my senses.

Kyo immediately stopped moving. "Yuki! Are you okay?"

My breathing was ragged, coming in sharply as I tried to force it into my lungs. My vision was just coming back into focus, my body beginning to tremble again. I could feel sweat beading at my brow, my heart hammering, as I replied unsteadily, "Y-Yes … oh, God, _yes! _That was … amazing. D-Do it … again …"

Kyo's mouth twitched into a devilish grin. "Oh," was all he said as his fingers began moving again. He pushed them forward and—

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh _Kyo!_" I moaned. "Mmmmmm … a-ah!"

Again and again he brushed something inside of me with his fingertips that made my muscles spasm and white streak across my eyes, pleasure overtaking my body. It was incredible! I'd never felt anything so _good _before. My back arched and I pushed down on his hand, trying to get as much of whatever this was as I could. It was slowly driving me insane, this indescribable ecstasy.

And then it was gone. I whimpered, looking up inquiringly at Kyo. He had pulled his fingers out and was taking my legs, wrapping them around his waist. I held on tightly, only vaguely realizing what was coming next. My chest was heaving as an idea suddenly struck me. "Kyo …" I panted, "how … how do you know what to do?"

He bristled, blushing furiously. "I … uh …"

I smirked. "You haven't been reading gay porn, have you?"

"Uh …"

I laughed.

"Hey! It was for your benefit; I didn't want to do anything wrong and wind up hurting you …" His voice trailed off as his blush faded, looking down at me seriously.

My amusement subsided, and I smiled genuinely. "I know." I pulled him down and kissed him briefly, whispering "Thank you" across his lips.

He nodded and sat back up, gripping my hips firmly. "It might …" He visibly swallowed and licked his lips nervously. "It might hurt …" he said.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I'll be fine." I tightened my hold on his waist. "I just … Kyo, I _need _you."

He exhaled a deep breath, nodding. "I know. I need you, too."

"Then take me."

A memory seemed to flicker across his mind, and he smiled. I felt him ready himself at my entrance before pushing in slowly, hissing in pleasure. "Mmmmmm, Yuki … you're so … tight. Oh _God_ …"

I clenched my eyes shut, but managed to smile through my pained grimace, which quickly fell back into place. It hurt. Oh, God, did it _hurt! _His fingers had been one thing, but this … this was entirely different. I couldn't help but let the whimper crawling up my throat escape through my lips as tears gathered in the corners of my tightly-closed eyes.

Kyo stopped moving and looked down at me. Obviously my expression was really contorted, otherwise he wouldn't have drawn the sharp breath that he did and pulled out immediately. I opened my eyes, feeling the pain dull to a faint throbbing. Kyo reached down and wiped away the tears that clung to my lashes, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, Yuki, you should have told me to stop."

I took a deep breath before saying, "I would have if I'd wanted you to, stupid Cat." The normally bitter title held no acrimony.

"… Should I try again?"

"Please," I consented.

Within moments, I was filled once more, and the pain was still there, but it wasn't as sharp. I was growing used to the feeling, and it was becoming almost … pleasant. And, with the passing of the pain, I was able to fully grasp the concept of what was happening. And with that realization, I suddenly felt so … happy … so _incredibly _happy that I started to cry again, though this time with a smile on my face. Tears of mirth.

"Yuki?"

I reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. Thank God for his feline-like flexibility, otherwise I don't think he would've been able to bend in such a way, being in the position he was. My hands clutched weakly at his shoulders as he pushed in further, inch by agonizingly slow inch, and I moaned into his mouth.

The kiss began to heat, tongues probing, lips melding, my hands holding the back of his head in an almost bruising grip. Feebly, as he pulled out and pushed back in over and over again, going a little deeper each time, my fingers trailed down the back of his neck, my hands shaking, grasping his shoulders and digging my nails into the tanned flesh. The kiss broke, and my head rolled back in rapture. This feeling … it was so odd, but so amazing. I'd never felt so close to _anyone _as I did now, not in my entire life, my life of loneliness and secrecy. The feeling of being joined, of being together, of being _loved_, most importantly. Just me and Kyo and nothing in between. I was his and he was mine and we were together and _everything _was perfect, but—oh God—if he went any slower, I swear I was going to explode.

"K-Kyo," I breathed, "please … I need … I'm not made of glass …" I tried to get my point across, though my mind was in a fog and my senses were being bombarded with so many sensations that I couldn't quite see straight (not that I really had my eyes _opened _most of the time).

I heard Kyo laugh, though it quickly melted into a moan as he pushed back in once again. "A-Are … Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes! Kyo, _please _move faster! Plea-_ahhhhhhh!_" Nn, he was moving faster. I smiled faintly, pressing my lips to Kyo's temple. "Y-Yes … like that …"

A breathy moan passed his lips, and he said between pants, "Do you … have any idea … how good you feel?"

I smiled and opened my mouth to reply, but just then every thought was swept from my head as he shifted his angle and hit something that just made me scream. "O_hhhhhhhhhhhh_ God, Kyo …!" It was that … that thing … again, somewhere inside of me, that drowned my senses in ecstasy whenever he touched it. He pulled out and thrust back in, hitting that spot again. My body convulsed, color erupting behind my eyes.

"Oh _fuck_," Kyo swore, tightening his hold on my hips almost painfully. "D-Don't … do that … unless you want this to be over soon," he whispered.

Huh? "Do what?"

"Nnn … tighten … yourself," he managed through gritted teeth, his breathing just as ragged as mine.

"Oh. You mean … this?" I smirked and clenched my muscles around him. He gasped, muttering a string of incoherent expletives.

"Y-Yeah … that …" he whispered as he continued to thrust against that … whatever-it-was … inside of me. I didn't have the energy to tease him again, so I complied with his demand and relaxed, pushing against him as he pushed into me. Somehow, in the midst of all this, his lips found mine again.

Something was building inside of me. I could feel it, but I didn't know what it was. I felt like … like I was on the edge of a cliff, preparing to jump, anticipating the moment with bated breath. It was exhilarating, and I wanted nothing more than to jump. It was all a blur now, the sensations, the sounds, the smells, all a blur of sheer pleasure and desire and everything I'd never thought I'd experience, never _knew _I could experience. And then …

I jumped.

"_KYO!_"

Everything was white, white and hot and perfect and I think I died, leaving my body and watching the scene from above while my senses were overrode with insurmountable ecstasy, back arching as far off the bed as I could, what with Kyo on top of me and all. I think Kyo screamed my name, but whatever happened, I was suddenly filled with _something_, something very _hot_ that made me shiver and sent tendrils of warmth through every nerve end in my body. I couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't smell … I could only feel. And, God, was it an _incredible _feeling.

And then it was over, and I was back in my body (though whether or not I'd ever left was questionable). When I came back to myself and opened my eyes, Kyo was pulling out of me for the last time and collapsing on top of me. There was something wet and sticky between us, but the identity of it eluded me and my sex-dulled mind. I was only aware of Kyo, laying on me, and our heavy, almost strained breathing as we came down from our orgasmic highs. And then everything was still.

I sighed, suddenly very tired. Well, who wouldn't be after something like that? I wrapped my arms around Kyo and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the satisfied scent of his perfumed skin. To anyone else, it probably would've smelled horrible—sweat and sex and everything that had transpired between us—but to me, it was sweet and beautiful.

"Kyo …" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he groaned tiredly.

"That was amazing."

"Yes it was," he agreed. I could hear the smile in his voice.

He rolled over beside me, and I pulled the soiled covers from beneath us over us, snuggling close to Kyo. I had never felt happier than I did then, and I wanted to just remain like that forever.

"So," he said after a moment of silence, "I think it's a tie."

I smiled, recognizing his harmless, joking air. "I think so, too." I buried my nose into his collarbone, whispering, "Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, damn Rat."

"Stupid Cat."

I think later that night Honda-san came home and knocked on the bedroom door. She might've peeked inside, too, but I was half-asleep at the time. Perhaps I'd dreamed it when she'd said, "Goodnight boys." Or maybe it'd really happened. Either way, I knew that she was okay with all of this, and so was I, and so was Kyo.

We were all okay.

And with that, I drifted off to sleep to Kyo's steady breathing and the faint beating of his heart against mine.

---

* * *

---

Soooo? -**pokes you all**- How did I do? At least decent? I know it's not really all that smutty or anything, but I promise a little more smutty stuff in later chapters. Yes, there are still more chapters!

Coming up:

-Fun in the shower

-Misuse of foodstuffs

-Adult intervention

-Slipping up in school

-AKITO!

Anyway, the next update is on it's way! Thank you, everyone, for all of your support, especially with my first lemon. And thanks for all wishing me luck on my midterms; I did good! A's in everything except Geometry, in which I got a B. Math shall be the death of me.

Until the next chapter 

---

---


	14. Fun, Fun, Fun!

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **I AM SO HAPPY EVERYONE LOVED THE LAST CHAPTER. Of course, as everyone probably knows, that was meh first lemon. And I know that it wasn't all that "smutty" ... so I made up for it with this chapter. I think. Well, everyone shall tell me what they think, ne? Oh, and that reminds me, you all know that I totally appreciate your reviews, but ... it would help if people would leave more than a single line for a review. There are a lot of reviewers that leave very satisfactory reviews, and they know who they are, but there are just as many reviewers that don't really say much of anything other than they liked the chapter. So please, people, write longer reviews! Comment on something or suggest something that I should fix or change or SOMETHING. Please!

Nya, anyway, PLUSHIES.

**Tyleet27 **gets an Akito plushie in Hanajima-style black lace. That is a hot image. I love Akito, too! XD Akito teh EMO KID. And thanks for mentioning that Kyo and Yuki had "total virgin reactions"... I was hoping for that. :D

**Reigning Fyre **gets a plushie of... me? XD Of course I will marry you. :) -**hands plushie and wedding ring**-

**Queen Blood-Ruby **gets a plushie of Yuki glomping Kyo! Sooo kyute! Gotta love those bishies. And the shower scene is in this chapter, just so's ya know. Hope you like it! And thanks for teh awesome review. :D

**Shiro Ryuu** gets a Yuki-all-tied-up-in-red-ribbons plushie. XD That's an interesting thought... hehe. Have I yet told you how AWESOME you are? Your reviews are just... amazing! They're always long and in-depth and very flattering and more than satisfactory. So, thank you SO much. Again. Much love!

**flamethrowerqueen** gets a Kyo-uke-Yuki-seme plushie, of course, naked and on top of each other. -**drools**- I like the way you think. And I love your reviews! Thanks soooo much! -**glomps**-

**SolitaireAikanaro** gets a plushie of Yuki-in-a-wedding dress with Kyo in a tuxedo! That is just too kyute for words. Yuki can't seem to stay out of those dresses, can he? XD Poor Yuki-kun. Teehee. Thankies for teh review!

Other Special Thanks for Awesome Reviewers:

**Red Kitsune Flames **Here's half of the "adult intervention"... the rest is in the next chapter. :)

**Lady Tzahra **Misuse of foodstuffs! Read and enjoy. Thankies for teh review!

**-Frozen-Passion- **Your review was a-w-e-s-o-m-e! Geometry is evil, ne? But ah well... and THANK YOU for teh review.

**DreamChaser Lissa-chan **I dun have much of an idea for teh "slipping up in school" part to come. Any suggestions?

**Jayd Hood **That is a very good point about Tohru. I guess she's a bit OOC, ne? I'll try to fix that. Thanks for pointing it out!

**IamMidnite **Glad you liked teh lemon! Thankies for teh great review.

**Laurelleaves **

**DianeLineelu2001 **Very happy that you like meh story! Math, Physics, and History? Ouch. Well, enjoy teh chapter!

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot **Just, thanks for the review. I always look foreward to yours. :)

**thetourist **The socks, yes. It always irks me when people write lemons and stuff and skip over things like taking off shoes and socks and stuff. XD Ruins the imagery, ya know?

**Vampirycent **Nyaaa! -**glomps**- Your review was g-r-e-a-t! THANK YOU!

**half-demon628**

**unheard screams **Just, amazing review. Made me smile:) Thank you soooo much! -**glomps chuu**-

**Novelist **XD Love you, too. :P Naturally, loved the review; very much appreciated. So glad you thought the lemon was good; I wasn't feeling too good about it, but everyone seemed to like, it so I guess I did it right.

**KyokoKat **YAOI FOREVA, ne? Teehee... :)

**BulmaWannabe **MY WONDERFUL BETA-ER. Thank you very, very, very, very, very much! -**glomps**-

**Cortamone **Bleh, Geometry. It's evil, ne? Well, thankies for teh review!

**Freedome Fighter**

**KeeperOfLostHope **Sankyu! -**glomps**-

**Tsuki Fox **I think Yuki shall definitely have to be seme in one of these chapters. Hey, you just inspired me to write another lemon! Hopefully, no one will protest...

**Asaake**

**Nekokonneko **Hopefully I have done nothing that makes you want to kill me. If this chapter sucks, feel free to virtually murder me. I trust you to be honest:)

**KeraJeir**

**Shadow Sunset **Sankyu, sankyu, sankyu! Yes, they are adorable idiots, aren't they? Loved teh review! Thankies again!

**blahidonthaveaname **:D Nya, your review made me smile very very much! Thank you soooo much!

**Black-Meteora **Teehee, I'm glad you liked that line. :) Neh, I HATE Math, too. Always have. I am not alone! -**clings**-

**Kayla/Kiyla **Loved teh review! THANK YOU sooo much! -**glomps**-

Again, thank you to everyone! Love you ALL! Hope you like this chappie. I don't think there will be any others that are as smutteh as this one.

Enjoy!

---

* * *

---

---

The Saturday-morning sunlight slanted through the window into the quiet bedroom. My fingers slid through Yuki's hair easily, and I smiled. He was so adorable when he was sleeping like this.

"_Are you implying that I'm not cute all the time?" _

His voice rang through my head, making me chuckle. Yes Yuki, you _are _cute all of the time. Adorable, beautiful, hot, sexy, and oh-so-fuckable. That's a funny word. Fuckable.

Anyway.

I sighed contentedly. The thought of what we did last night…God, he was so gorgeous. I remembered everything, every detail…even though my mind was dizzy with pleasure most of the time, I still took unconscious note of it all. The sounds he made, the way he threw his head back, the way his hair looked stuck to his skin, the way he felt, how goddamn _tight_ he was. I mean, I always knew he was a tight-ass, but this just gave the word a whole new meaning. A very good meaning. _Very _good meaning. Nn, I was getting horny again.

All that aside, I think the most satisfying part of it all was knowing that he loved me. He loved me! Just thinking about it made me giddy. Wow, I sounded like a love-struck schoolgirl. But whatever. I wrapped my arms securely around Yuki's sleeping form, holding him against me.

"Mmm…Kyo?" he groaned tiredly, waking up.

"Yeah?"

He blinked up at me, amethyst eyes nebulous with sleep. And suddenly, locking with mine, they cleared, sparkling like the jewels they resembled, and a beautiful smile broke across his face. "Good morning," he whispered.

I nuzzled my nose into his crown. "'Morning." I laughed, suddenly, murmuring, "You're not all zombie-like."

"Yeah, well, I slept very well."

"Were you that exhausted?"

"Heh, what can I say?"

"How about, 'I love you'?"

"That'll do." He tilted his head up and met my mouth with his own. Pulling back after a moment, he murmured across my lips, "I love you."

"'Love you, too," I breathed.

We were quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean…are we going to tell people that we're…uh…" A puzzled expression fell over his angelic visage. "Kyo? What are we?"

"I would say 'boyfriends', but that sounds weird."

"Lovers?"

"Technically, yes, unless you plan on never doing it again."

"Hell no!" He buried his face into my chest. "Of course I want to do it again."

"Then I'd say 'lovers' is a good word."

"Okay. Well, are we going to tell anyone? Honda-san already knows, of course. And Uotani-san and Hanajima-san know that we're…together…too. But…what about Shigure? How would we be able to…you know…in his house without him knowing about us? And what about at school? I mean, of course we'd still argue and bicker—we always do that—but we don't just…_hate_ each other anymore. People are going to notice. And then—"

"Yuki!" I pulled my fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Stop getting ahead of yourself." As an afterthought, I said, "And aside from the girls, Shishou knows, too."

His eyes widened as he looked up at me again. "You told him?"

"Well…I went to him for advice. I kinda…well, yeah, I pretty much told him everything. But I trust him, you know?"

"Yes, so do I. But, that still doesn't answer my question. What are we going to do about it? What if…" His face darkened. "What if Akito finds out?"

I started, eyes widening. "Akito? He…He won't find out," I tried to assure Yuki, while also silently trying to assure myself. That was most definitely a terrifying thought. "How would he?"

"Well, what if we slip up at school, like we did on the roof, and someone like Haru or Momiji finds out? What about Shigure? There's no way he wouldn't find out…I mean, we _do _live with him and all."

"But, Haru and Momiji wouldn't rat us out. They just…they wouldn't! And sure, Shigure's a sick bastard, but he's not…he's not evil. He wouldn't do that, either."

"But…Akito…he just…he just _knows _when something like this happens. There are no secrets we can keep from him. He's manipulative and furtive and…and…"

"How about we don't worry about it now, huh?" I kissed his forehead tenderly. "Let's just…lick one paw at a time."

"What?"

"I read it in a book."

"What book?"

"_Time Cat_."

He blinked. "…Stupid Cat."

"Damn Rat."

"…I don't understand the quote."

"Well, a cat can only lick one paw at a time when he cleans himself. It basically means: just take things bit by bit, not thinking too far ahead, you know? Living in the present instead of always having your mind stuck on the future?"

"Hn, I get it. Okay, it doesn't sound so stupid now." I lightly batted him on the head. He just giggled. "Well, we stink." He smirked at my pout. "I say we take a shower."

"'We'?" I echoed, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yes, we." He pushed himself away from me and sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. He winced, but maybe I'd just imagined it, 'cause the next moment, he was giving me this sultry smile.

I just blinked stupidly at him as he slipped out of bed, my eyes never leaving his body. Why did he have to be so sexy? He cautiously opened the door, looking down the hall left and right, and then gave a surprised squeak. He plucked something off the hallway wall beside the door and read it. "_Good morning Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun. I'm spending the day with Uo and Hana. Shigure-san is still at the lake. We'll both be home for dinner. Oh, but as for your breakfast and lunch…I hope you'll both be able to find something to eat. Sorry! Love, Tohru._"

Yuki smiled softly. "We have the house to ourselves again."

Falling from my lustful stupor, I met Yuki's gaze. "Why does it seem like Tohru's always out these days?"

Yuki smirked. "Maybe because she _is_ always out these days. It won't last, though. I think she's just giving us some space, some time to be alone."

"What about Shigure, though? It's not like him to just leave, especially when he _knows _that there's something going on like this."

"Doubtless, he hid a camera somewhere. Best not worry about it, though. Come on. Shower. Now."

And with that he slipped away, but not before being sure to give me the most seductive smile and sway of his hips. Damn him.

I was out of bed in a flash and got to the bathroom just as Yuki closed the door. I stood there and caught my breath. I heard the water begin to run. A minute later, I slid the door open slowly, gray tendrils of steam billowing into the hallway.

And then someone was grabbing my arm and pulling my into the bathroom. The next thing I knew, I was pinned against a wall with warm rivulets cascading down my body, hair plastering to my head.

"Y-Yuki?" I spluttered, finally regaining my senses.

Yuki was standing in front of me, directly under the water in the shower, and holding me against the cold wall that was quickly heating at my back. He leaned in and pressed his wet lips against mine, sighing against my mouth.

I reached around his back and slid my hands down from his shoulders, along his spine. He shivered at the touch, but as I reached his tailbone, he tensed, gasping. This wasn't a good gasp. It was an oh-God-that-hurts-like-hell gasp. "Yuki?" I whispered.

He smiled up at me. "Sorry, I'm just…a little sore."

Duh. I mentally smacked myself for not realizing this sooner. So I _hadn't _imagined that wince when he'd sat up in bed. "No, I'm sorry," I said.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Neither do you!"

He chuckled and laid his head against my chest, exhaling contentedly. Everything was silent for a moment, save for the hissing of the running water and the pattering of it hitting the tile. I still felt guilty about Yuki being in pain, and suddenly a thought struck me.

"I know how to make it all better," I whispered against Yuki's wet mess of hair.

"Oh?"

"Mmhm." Not a second later, our positions were reversed, with me pinning Yuki to the wall. I kissed him full on the mouth, nipping at his lower lip and moving to the corner, then down his chin, continuing on a trail along the center of his body. His neck to his chest to his stomach, moving straight down, droplets of water collecting on my lips.

His breath audibly hitched as I came to his naval. "K-Kyo?"

"Shhhh," I crooned. "Don't worry."

"What're you…?"

I continued down, although passing his now-obvious arousal and moving to kiss his thigh. His breathing grew short and ragged as he anticipated what was to come.

"Kyo…" I glanced up to see him with his eyes shut tight, biting his bottom lip, his hands sliding against the slick tile wall, trying to find something to hold on to. "Nnn…Kyo, you're not really going to…?"

"Yeah, I am." I kissed up his thigh to his hipbone, teasing around his desire. "Do you not want me to?"

"I just…I want to…I think I should be the one doing it to you…"

"Why's that?"

He shrugged, eyes still closed. "Be-Because…I bottomed…"

"And you think that means that _you _have to pleasure _me?_"

He gave a curt nod. "Something like that."

"First of all, how would you know what to do?"

"I could…improvise…?"

I shook my head, though he didn't see it with his eyes closed. "Second of all, I like things this way. I just _love _hearing you scream."

He moaned at that and found the soap shelf in the wall, gripping it tightly. With one last kiss to his naval, I moved down and teased the core of his need with my breath, before taking a experimental lick. He gasped, beginning to tremble with anticipation. Another lick, another gasp.

"St-Stop teasing me," he groaned, his free hand finding my hair and fisting it.

"Aw, but I'm having so much fun," I whined.

"Bastard."

"Yes I am." Seeing his anguished expression, I conceded. "Okay, okay." I parted my lips and began to take Yuki into my mouth. And he screamed.

"_AHHHH!_ Holy…nnng…_Kyo_…o-oh God…" He bucked his hips reflexively, and I grabbed onto them tightly, holding them firmly against the wall so he didn't, _A:_ rush things or _B:_ choke me. Neither were conducive to efficient pleasuring. I took him in inch by inch, running my tongue around him. Fuck, he was moaning so beautifully, arching his back, his knuckles white as he gripped the soap shelf as if it were the only thing grounding his sanity. His hand at the back of my head was trying to push me faster, but I stubbornly refused to let him control me.

I pulled back and then took him in again, allowing my teeth to graze the sensitive skin. Yuki took his hand from the back of my head and brought it to his mouth, biting down on his finger to stifle a scream. Releasing him, I said, "You don't have to be quiet; there's no one around to hear us."

"I-I know…I just…oh fuck… Why did you stop?" he whined. I smirked and went back to my ministrations. I would never get tired of this Yuki, desperate and out of control. I loved seeing him like this. I took him in as deep as my mouth would allow, sucking lightly, rewarded by another scream. "Oh God, K-Kyo…if you stop now, I swear I'll…kill you… M_mmmmm_…"

I laughed, the sensation my chuckle gave him eliciting another throaty moan. He was trying to buck again, but I still held him firmly to the wall. So instead he opted to use his hands, finding the back of my head and trying to guide my movements. No way in Hell. I'm handcuffing him next time.

The combination of warm water running down my back, Yuki in my mouth, the sounds he was making, were all making _me_ extremely aroused and hot all over. I moved faster up and down my lover, teasing him with my tongue and teeth, until his moans were all an incoherent jumble of expletives and screams.

"K-Ky…o…s-stop… I'm going to…"

I mentally smirked and just sucked harder.

"A_hhhhhhh_…! Fuck, KYO!"

My taste buds were assailed with the bitterness that filled my mouth then. And yet, bitter as it was, it was still delicious. I don't know how I managed to swallow it all, but I did, like a hungry cat. It was completely and utterly Yuki, and I loved it. Just like I loved him.

Peace encompassed the area again, this time the sounds of the shower mingling with our heavy breathing as Yuki slid down against the wall, eyes still closed, his head back. I smiled and brushed my fingers through his matted hair, pushing it out of his eyes. His face was flushed a healthy pink, lips parted to take in as much air as possible.

"Th-That was…that was…amazing…" he whispered laboriously, still panting.

I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Good."

"Where did you…learn that?" he asked, finally opening his eyes to look at me.

I laughed, smirking. "I told you: my reading gay porn was all for _your _benefit."

"Ah, right." He laughed, too. I stood, pulling him to his feet and promptly gathering him in a tight embrace as we were rained down on by the showerhead.

Then, after a moment of just standing like that, he said, "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Don't you want me to take care of something…?" He pushed his hips suggestively against mine. I bit my lip to stifle whatever sound was crawling up my throat.

I replied, "That would be…appreciated."

---

An hour later we were cleaned up and dressed, making our way to the kitchen. My stomach growled, and I suddenly realized how hungry I was. Opening the refrigerator, I sighed, seeing nothing of real substance to eat. We needed to go shopping. "Dammit, I'm hungry!" I folded my arms across my chest and scowled at the sparse contents of the refrigerator. Yuki looked over my shoulder and hummed thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Love. There's not much to eat."

I smiled softly at the appellation, the tenderness of it allaying what would have been a bitter retort as I replied, "Yeah, I've noticed."

He hummed thoughtfully again. "I think I can fix something, though."

I turned to him in surprise. "You? Cook?"

"Kinda."

"'Kinda'? What are you—"

"Just go sit in the living room."

"The living room? What are you scheming, you damn Rat?"

"Just do it." He pushed me out of the kitchen, and I did as I was told.

After what seemed like a particularly long wait, something was thrown around my head, covering my eyes and being knotted tightly in the back. "What the—"

Someone pushed me onto the floor, straddling my waist and grabbing my wrists. My shirt was being dragged over my head quickly, slid up my arms to my hands where it was used to bind my hands to (presumably) the leg of the coffee table

"Yuki! What gives?" I demanded.

"Shhhh…bad kitty." His lips were swiftly pressed over mine, cutting off any other concern I was about to voice. Stupid, sexy Rat! What the hell was he doing? And why was I blindfolded? More to the point, how had he done all of this without me stopping him? Stupid, sexy, _sneaky_ Rat!

And then the blindfold was gone, and Yuki was sitting there on my waist, smirking down at me. Despite the fact that, considering all we'd done in the past twenty-four hours, I should be exhausted, I felt myself growing hot again. Damn him and his sexiness!

Something caught the corner of my eye and I turned my head, seeing a few assorted foodstuffs spread across the carpet. Chocolate syrup…whipped cream…powdered sugar…and strawberry Pocky. Pocky? What the fuck?

"Okay, I sorta understand the syrup, cream, and sugar," I said, licking my lips, "but Pocky?"

Yuki reached over and plucked a stick from the box, poking it between his lips and taking a bite. He smiled cutely. "I like Pocky."

"So do I," I said, grinning.

"Okay, then have some." He leaned down, half of the snack protruding from his mouth, and I took said half into my own mouth hungrily. The sharing of the Pocky stick turned into one of the wettest, sweetest kisses I'd ever experienced. The taste of strawberry cream lingered on our tongues as they danced between our joined mouths. Damn, I never knew eating Pocky could be so fun.

Once the snack was completely devoured (and if it were possible, I'm sure we would've devoured each other, as well), he sat back and smiled. The genuine grin turned devious as he grabbed the chocolate syrup and tipped it upside-down, the open nozzle aimed at my bare chest. I shuddered pleasantly as the gooey topping drizzled from the bottle onto my skin, cold against my heated flesh.

"You're twisted," I said.

"Oh, very," he replied. "And you love it."

"Yes I do."

He continued painting up and down my torso with the chocolate syrup until there was an intricate pattern crisscrossing up my stomach and chest. "I'm _really _hungry, Kyo," he whined, regarding me coyly. His fingers danced across my un-chocolate-afied sides, tickling my ribs. I shivered. "And you look _really _tasty." He licked his lips, grinning wickedly. "Can I eat you?"

"Just fucking do something, already! Stop talking like that and making me horny!" I squirmed underneath him.

"Impatient, are we? Just for that, I'm going to be relentless." The words rolled off his tongue so slowly and sexily that suddenly my pants felt uncomfortably tight.

"Kinky bastard."

He slid down, still smirking, until his mouth was hovering over my crotch. His fingers teased up my clothed thigh, past my need, and over the hem of my cargo pants, playing around the waistband. I sighed, with somewhat exasperation, somewhat pleasure, and pushed up against him. Then, his mouth came down on my naval, completely forgoing my need, making me groan with frustration. He licked upwards, the chocolate collecting on his tongue.

He pressed a kiss into the sticky mess he'd made above my naval, moaning through his tightly pressed lips, sending pinpoints of pleasure through my abdomen. He continued up my stomach, kissing and licking all the way, sensuously swirling his tongue in the chocolate syrup. I arched into the touch, wanting so much more but knowing that there was no way Yuki was going to grant me it so easily.

And then there was more coldness splattered across my chest as he worked up my breastbone, where I had numerous, angry red bruises from last night. My previously closed eyes snapped open to look down at Yuki, who was smearing whipped cream over my heated skin, making sure to slide idly over my nipples.

"_Shit_," I hissed. I knew where this was going. And sure enough, after an efficient teasing with his fingers, his mouth came down on my left nipple and sucked…hard. "AH! _Yuki_… Oh God…" His tongue was talented. _Incredibly _talented. And as my mind wandered over fantasies involving that tongue and other parts of my body, another wave of heat washed over me, my pants now almost painfully tight. I continued to moan as he continued to tend to a very sensitive nipple. He knew exactly what buttons to push to reduce me to a writhing mass of helplessness. Whether I should hate him for taking advantage of this knowledge or love him for it, I wasn't sure. Maybe both.

And then he was at the other one, the area around his mouth sufficiently coated in whipped cream and chocolate. I arched into the sensations as best I could, what with the bondage and all. I was _so _getting him back for that. But for now, I'd just enjoy it. There was something about being at his mercy that was incredibly erotic, in a masochistic sort of way. While his mouth busied itself at my chest, one of his hands was wandering. It wandered down my slick and sticky abdomen, ghosting across the bulge in my pants and sliding underneath it. Moaning, I tried to buck up into the sensation of the pressure against my crotch, only to be denied it by his other forearm being pressed over my hips, holding them down, his mouth never leaving its post. His gallivanting hand ran over my need again, a little harder this time. "Y-You fucking…tease…" I gasped.

He paid me no mind and continued to torture me, his mouth moving up my chest and nipping at my collarbone. "A-Ah… Yuki…" Nip, stroke, nip, stroke, _stroke_. "_God_, you're evil!"

"Mmhm." Yuki's hand suddenly fled from between my legs and reached over to the side to grab something, presumably the sugar, since that was the only thing left, other than the Pocky. He took the box of powdered sweetness and held it over my face, tapping it and releasing some of the sugar. I closed my eyes to keep the sugar out of them, and then felt a hot, wet tongue being drawn up my throat to my jaw, up my chin and connecting with my lips. I opened them and allowed the tongue entrance, and once again we were engaging in a passionate, literally sweet kiss. I sighed happily, love flaring anew in my chest.

Then he broke away and began kissing across my face, lapping at the sugar as his hand returned to my need, stroking it and making me groan and writhe. "You taste sooo good, Kyo-kun," he whispered against my powdered cheek. "And you make the most beautiful sounds when I do this—" He grabbed me, this time, forgoing the stroking. And I almost shouted, biting my lip to restrain myself. "Will you scream for me? Scream my name?"

I laughed through my desperate panting, saying, "That depends on your part."

He smiled deviously, licking the rest of the sugar off of my face. Then he dragged his fingers across my chest, gathering the whipped cream on his fingertips and bringing them back to my mouth to paint my lips, poking them inside my mouth and pulling them back out again. It left a sweet taste on my tongue. His other hand strayed to the hem of my pants and began to undo the fastening, making my heart begin to pick up an anxious pace. Soon I was relieved of my pants and only my boxers restrained my arousal.

"Mmm, please Yuki… I…"

"You…what?"

"I-I…need…" Oh God, he was going to make me beg.

"You need…what?" Damn him and his coy smile.

"Goddammit, you know what I need!"

"But…how do you want me to go about giving it to you?"

If I could use my hands right now, I'd strangle him! "_Any_ way! It doesn't matter…" I pleaded. "Please!"

Yuki smirked. "You suck at begging."

He really wanted me to beg? All right, then. Arching sensuously and using the sultriest voice I could muster in my desperate position, I pleaded breathlessly, "_Please_, Yuki-sama… Please have your way with me… _Please_, I need you, my Prince."

He seemed taken aback, and I celebrated my small victory over him as his eyes further glazed with what was undoubtedly raw lust. Recovering his composure, he smirked, leaning down and kissing my naval, purring, "Good kitty. That was worthy of a reward."

"Then reward me already, you bastard!"

He consented, pulling down my boxers and grabbing me forcefully.

"AHH _FUCK!_"

"So Kitten likes this, hm?" He tightened his grip around me.

"Oh, shit…yes!" I found my hips reflexively bucking into his hand, seeking out more of that exquisite torture.

"And this?" He slid his fingers up and down, pressing and teasing and tightening.

"A_hhhhhhh! _Oh fuck…oh shit…"

"My, you have a dirty mouth."

"S-Shut-up!" He was slowly, but surely, driving me insane. My back arched, hands tugging at the bindings around my wrists. It then dawned on me that this was the _second _time he'd gotten me in this sort of position. He continued his ministrations, slow and tantalizing. "Please, Yuki…harder…" I begged, unable to form complete sentences.

To my great relief, he complied. He was pushing me over the edge; I wouldn't last much longer. Especially not when—"AHHHHHHH!"—he started using his mouth. "Oh God…Yuki…so…good…" If my Japanese teacher could here me now (God forbid), I'd surely fail; complete sentences were totally outside of my capabilities at the moment.

He started humming in the back of his throat, sending shocks through my system. And then—"YUKI!"—everything went white. It was all just…bliss. Pure and absolute bliss. Nirvana, euphoria, Heaven on Earth, hot and bright and electrifying.

And then it was over, and my senses were slowly returning to me. My breath was coming in short, ragged gasps, and Yuki was moving away from my most sensitive area, something _other _that confectionary toppings coating his lips, moving up my stomach and pulling my boxers up as he went. "S-Still…hungry…?" I asked breathlessly, smiling amusedly.

"Not really. That was very…satisfying."

"Yes it was. You're…amazing…" He crawled on top of me, the sticky mess of dessert toppings smeared across my front seeping into his shirt. He didn't seem to care. He nuzzled his nose into my neck, and I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He reached over my head and unbound my hands. I brought them down and flexed my wrists, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. We were silent for a moment, before I asked, "Yuki…?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…this will ever end?"

He raised his head to look at me, concern flickering through his now-clear eyes, the lust previously clouding them having dissipated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…will we be together…like this…forever?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"Do you?"

"Of course!"

I nodded, smiling faintly. "I do…too…but I can't help but worry."

"Why would you worry?"

"I…don't know. It's just a feeling, an insecurity, I guess." I turned my head to the side, feeling suddenly sheepish for sounding so childish.

"Stupid Cat… What happened to 'licking one paw at a time'? Don't worry so much about the future. Just enjoy the moment, right?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, that's right." I turned and pulled his face to mine, capturing his lips again. "I love you so much," I whispered across his lips as we parted shortly after.

"'Love you, too." He pressed his lips against mine again, this time initiating a deeper, more tender kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue, mingled with the sweetness from the sugary toppings.

"Come on in, Ha'ri, Aaya!"

We jumped, my heart lurching painfully. Exchanging a brief, wide-eyed, "Oh shit" look with me, Yuki sprang to his feet, gathering the foodstuffs, and I scrambled to my feet, pulling my pants up from around my ankles, fastening them hurriedly. I went to grab my crumpled shirt as Yuki disappeared into the kitchen, stowing the toppings away. I was about to slip my shirt over my head as he returned to the living room at the same time that Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame came upon the scene.

The three froze upon seeing us.

"Oh my…" Ayame grinned, covering his mouth to hide his smile.

Hatori lifted a curious eyebrow, and Shigure just began to giggle uncontrollably. Oh yeah, we were a riot. I was sure. I was still covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream, and I my face probably had the remnants of powdered sugar all over it. And Yuki was no better, what with his soiled shirt. Our disheveled a appearances, flushed cheeks, and kiss-reddened lips probably didn't help any.

"Uh…" Yuki passed me a helpless look, and I just shrugged. We'd been caught, plain and simple.

Shigure bounded over to Ayame, whispering in his ear, "See? See? What did I tell you!" loud enough for everyone else to hear, of course. That bastard.

"Uh…Yuki…Kyo…" Hatori seemed somewhat speechless, his one uncovered eye shifting from me to Yuki and back again.

Ayame pranced over to Yuki, patting him on the back and laughing good-naturedly. "Way to go, Yuki-kun! You have my blessing."

Yuki promptly flushed a bright pink and pushed his brother away. "Shut-up!"

"Ha'ri, Ha'ri!" Shigure latched onto Hatori's sleeve excitedly. "Are you going to give them 'The Talk'? Huh? _Huh?_"

"The Talk"? …Oh… No fucking way. Hatori sighed tiredly before saying, "Yuki, Kyo, come with me."

No. Fucking. Way.

---

* * *

---

Sooo? Too smutteh, or okay? Still to come:

-Continuation of adult intervention

-Slipping up in school

-Enter: Kagura and Haru (Maybe? Vote, please!)

-AKITO! -**evil laughter**-

Okie everyone, review! Comments please! No more one-liners! Much love to all.

---

---


	15. The Talk

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Okay, here's the latest installment. But first, plushies 'n THANKS to:

**DreamChaser Lissa-chan**: As I said, THANK YOU for the idea for the school scene. I shall definitely be using it. And, just to let ya know, there are no character deaths in my story, so you don't have to worry about Akito killing Kyo. –**pets Kyo**- He's too adorable to die, anyway.

**December Jewel**

**Lady Tzahra**: Teehee, I've decided that Haru and Kagura are definitely going to be making appearances. But, Kagura's not going to die. Sorry! And, yes, Haru is awesome. –**glomps Haru**-

**kotalover108**

**Tyleet27**: PLUSHIE: Yuki and Aaya with Aaya holding a pack of condoms and a container of whipped cream…just giving helpful, brotherly advice, of course. 'Cause he's awesome like that. Neh, I don't think I'm going to be mentioning Rin at all, 'cause she doesn't relate to the situation and it makes me sad to think of her and Haru together. HARU'S TOO PRETTY FOR A GIRL! -**smacks self for being such an idiot**- Hehe, but anyway, yeah, thanks! Enjoy teh chapter!

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot**: Ohmygod, I LOVED your idea of calling Kyo "Kyo-koi", so of course, I incorporated it. Thank you! And I'm still thinking of using that quote you mentioned, the "All's fair in love and war"…I just have to find the right spot to use it in. Oh, and I'll be using that scene where Tohru's cleaning up for dinner and Yuki's sucking on a Pocky stick in the chapter after this. The image is just too adorable to not use. So, thank you, again! I love your mind. Neh, but Kagura shall be making an appearance, along with Haru, and Akito is a boy in this story. He's always a boy, in my mind. Thanks again, for the suggestions and the awesome review!

**Reigning Fyre **(a.k.a, Magick's newest wife :D): Much love! You, too put it simply, are AWESOME. –**blows kiss**-

**rosemont419**

**IamMidnite**

**psychotic little ani**

**Black-Meteora**: XDD Smut goddess, me? Hehe. Thanks for the review! T'was awesome.

**Queen Blood-Ruby**: PLUSHIE: Yuki n' Kyo wrapped up in the same _blanky _(yae for blankies!) holding mugs of hot chocolate. Mmm, hot chocolate. And—ohmygod you are awesome! I loved your review, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully my portrayals of Aaya and Hatori and Shigure in this chapter are satisfactory. Enjoy!

Neh, and I _would _write a sequel, I just have no idea what it would be about. If you have any ideas, feel free to share 'em! (Please).

**Shiro Ryuu**: -**is nearly speechless**- Your review was…GAH there are NO words to describe it! It was just too amazing; they're always amazing. YOU. ARE. AWESOME. And yes, PLUSHIE: of Yuki in an apron…and very little else. XDD That is just to adorable…and hott, at the same time. XD And I never want to hear you talking bad about your writing ever again! You are an incredible writer, from what I've read. I-N-C-R-E-D-I-B-L-E. And your lemons are just as good as mine, if not BETTER. Okie, well, anyway, as I was saying, THANK YOU! -**glomps you senseless**-

**Laurelleaves**

**KyokoKat**

**Jayd Hood**: Sankyu for monitoring my Tohru IC-ness. I'm not very good with her character, but I'm trying! So much thankies to you. Tell me how I did with her in this one, pwease?

**Novelist**: Your review was WONDERFUL, as per usual, and you are SO right: I could've done much more with the Pocky. Mayhap I shall do more with that later, mayhap not. **Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot **gave me an idea that will involve teh yaoi Pocky-ness, so maybe I can do something with that scene. Anyway, of course, SANKYU.

**Xfanatic**

**janeyjane**: To quote you: "You know, I think I may have to limit my reading of lemon soon, as it is perverting my mind. Only today in the library when my friend commented how boys were ugly from the waist down I returned, 'Yer, but they're hot fucking... oh damn'" That made me laugh so hard! I do things like that all the time; to me, everything has a yaoi orientation. If someone talks about, let's say, whipped cream, or handcuffs, my mind automatically relates it to yaoi. XDD I always annoy my friends with it. And yes, "yaoi is just so bad it's good"… That is so true. And of course Haru and Kagura wouldn't enter as an item; HARU IS TOO PRETTY TO BE PAIRED WITH A GIRL. **­**–­**cough**- Ahem, anyway. Thanks for the review!

**half-demon628**

**BulmaWannabe**: SANKS TO MEH MOST WONDERFUL BETA-ER! -**glomps chuu**- Thanks again, for beta-ing. And your idea for the slipping up in school part will definitely come in handy! I can combine it with **DreamChaser Lissa-chan**'s idea. And, as usual, your reviews are totally AWESOME. Much love! Enjoy the chapter…eh…again…

**KeeperOfLostHope**: Heh, Kagura's not my most favored character either (cough_understatement_cough) but I think she's gonna make an appearance anyway. Eh, yeah…and uh…-**glomps**- Thanks for the wonderful review!

**I have visions of an Escape Artist**: Momiji too, eh? I'll see if I can work him in. Which I think I will. And, Kagura and Haru aren't entering as a PAIR, just entering…in general. –**waves flag that says "HaruxYuki Foreva"**-But I don't know how I would work Hiro and Kisa in… any suggestions?

**Kyokorain**

**Nekonneko**: I'm sorry that you didn't like the last chapter, and I love you for being honest! I can totally see where you're coming from; when I posted the chapter, I _was_ worrying that it was a bit too much smut and not enough plot. But I guess it's just kinda like a segue chapter, moving from the first resolution back to the rising action, leading up to the second climax of the story, which will be the part with Akito. Well, hopefully this chapter will make up for the unsatisfactory-ness of the last chapter!

**KeraJeir**: Much thanks!

**-Frozen-Passion-**: Haha, I love food smut, too (obviously). Who doesn't? XD And, well, what else can I say but: THANK YOU! Your review was awesome; it really made me smile. I'm glad the smutty-ness is good; as you mentioned, it is my first smut fic and I was a little nervous abou writing it and it coming out horribly. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love.

**Tsuki Fox**: Sankyu! -**glomps**- Ah, Akito, neh, the anime had me feeling sorry for him, too, though it's doubtless to say if the manga will have the same affect, once I get to that part, of course. Aw, but I just love Akito and his angst, sadistic self! And I think Yuki shall be on top…perhaps near the end. That's not the first time I've heard that suggestion, and it just began filling my head with ideas! Anyway, thanks again!

**Red Kitsune Flames**: No Akito yet, but here's "The Talk"! I hope it's enjoyable. Sankyu for teh vewy awesome review!

**xXxRiku-chanxXx**: Thanks! Teehee, it's okay to be selfish. :)

**Artemis Maxwell-Yuy**: Much thanks! I'm glad you thought the last ending was funny; I always seem to have a hard time writing humor.

**Vampireycent**: YOU. ARE. AWESOME. Ohmygod, I LOVED your review! Hehe, chains and whips? Sounds intriguing, but I don't think I'll ever get around to that in THIS story. And even if I ever get around to it in any story, I'll probably have to post it elsewhere… yeah, but I'll let you know if I ever happen to write something super-smutty. Glad to know that the adults were IC; OOC-ness is always a great concern of mine. I've had to struggle to keep Tohru even _remotely _IC. Ah, and you have a dA account? Naha, me too! If you draw something from this story, you'll have to tell me! I'd love to see! Um, PLUSHIE: Of Kyo in all his adorably adorable-ness! Gotta love that _neko_. And, yes, you are my friend, too! Much love! Thank you sooooo much, again, for the more-than-amazing review!

**sandra san**: I'll try to include more of Ayame and Hatori; that's another of my favorite FB pairings. But, alas, this is a YukixKyo story, so the AayaxTori-ness is strictly limited. But anyway, thanks for the review!

**Shadow Sunset**: Ack, in your last review you said you had a cold; hope you're feeling better! -**gives you virtual Advil, just in case**- Anyway, here's "The Talk". Hope it's satisfactory! Sankyu for the awesome review!

**DianaLineelu2001**: Sankyu! -**glomps chuu**-

**Solitaire Aikanaro**: PLUSHIE: Yuki in a dominatrix outfit! With lace-clad Akito underneath, no less! That is hott. I love Akito, too, that sadistic, angsty bastard. Much thanks for the review!

**Jen Mara**: Thanks for the review for chapter seven! I don't know if you read the rest, but just in case you have, here's your shout-out. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy.

**YamiKaze**

And you guys, you all rock. Your reviews were great, and I'm sorry about being a nag before, I just don't really like one-liners. I need substantial feedback if I want to improve! Well, a lot of you gave me awesome ideas which shall be incorporated, and I thank you for that! You chased away the impending Writer's Block of Doom! And now, without further ado, chapter fifteen of _We're All Just Stupid People…_

---

* * *

---

---

I couldn't believe this. I could _not _believe this! We followed Hatori to the dining table and sat around it. Hatori was looking particularly disconcerted, and Kyo was just pissed. But me, I was horrified. And of course, that idiot brother of mine and Shigure _had _to join the "fun". They were still smiling like the morons that they were.

"So," Hatori began slowly, "you do know what this is about, right?"

Kyo drummed his fingers irritably on the table top. "Yeah, we know what this is about," he snapped.

"Okay then." Hatori cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Well, to start off…have you two…um, that is…have you—"

"Oh come now, Tori-san," Ayame interrupted, "it's not that hard to ask: Have you two had _hot, kinky, gay sex_ as of late?"

Hatori promptly flushed three different shades of pink in a matter of two seconds. I think I did the same, but for a different reason. If looks could kill, I _swear_—between me and Kyo—Ayame would be dead and buried right now. Had he _no _shame at _all? _

"Ayame, please don't interrupt," Hatori requested. Ayame just shrugged, grinning. Oh, _why _couldn't I have been born an only child? Shigure was unsuccessfully trying to mask his snickering. Hatori turned to us. "But, yes, answer the question."

"Why should we?" Kyo demanded, turning his glare from Ayame to Hatori. "It's not like it's any of your business what we do."

"As your cousin, no, but as your doctor, I'd have to argue that yes, it is," Hatori replied calmly.

He had us there. "Well…" Kyo appeared speechless.

"The answer would be yes," I supplied, trying to regain my composure. "We did."

Two and a half pairs of eyes trained on me, widening each in their own way. My so-called composure shriveled up and died right then, and I blushed fiercely.

Hatori cleared his throat again. "Well then…um…"

Shigure "ooo"ed and giggled. "Was it good?"

Kyo stood abruptly, looking ready to knock the Dog through the wall. "You sick bastard!"

"Oh, this reminds me of _that time_, doesn't it, Gure-san?" Ayame asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively and trailing a fingertip down Shigure's cheek. I resisted the urge to gag. One day, _one day_, I _would _be an only child, whether by Kyo's hand or my own.

Shigure looked suddenly reminiscent, grinning foxily, which made me shudder in disgust. "Yes, _that time_."

"No trips down Memory Lane!" Kyo interrupted them, sitting back down and burying his head in his arms, muttering what sounded like "Why me?" under his breath.

"Oh, but it's such a good story!" Ayame claimed with his usual dramatic flare, eyes glittering excitedly. "We were on another of our school field trips to a museum. You know, one of those with all of the historical art? And let me tell _you_, people in the ancient times really had a thing for nude sculptures."

Hatori put his chin in his hand, appearing to be trying to tune the Snake out. Doubtless, he'd heard the story many times. Poor man. Was there _no _way to shut the idiot up?

Shigure continued the story. "And Aaya just _loved _to compare."

Kyo had picked his head up, glowering at the two. "Compare _what?_"

I groaned, muttering, "You just _had _to ask, didn't you?" Wasn't it curiosity that killed the cat?

He cut a glare at me.

Shigure grinned. "Why, compare _me _and the statues. Oh, he would go on and on and on—"

"Wonder where he got that from," Kyo growled under his breath.

"—and finally, I just had to prove to him that, in whatever case, _I _was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever lay eyes on."

"Oh, and you did. You proved your case well," Ayame purred.

I covered my face with my hand. This was _not _happening. We were not sitting here at the dining table discussing sex with_ Ayame _and _Shigure_, of all people! This was a horrible, horrible nightmare that I was going to wake up from at any moment and find myself curled against Kyo, safe and sound and _away _from insufferable relatives!

No such luck.

"Ayame, Shigure," Hatori interrupted the two as they set off on yet another story, "no more. This is about Yuki and Kyo, remember."

Shigure started, drawing a fan from his sleeve and covering his smile with it. "Oh of course! I'm sorry, Ha'ri. Please continue."

No, please _don't _continue! Let us go!

Hatori folded his hands over the tabletop. "Well, I think the most obvious question at the moment is: Did you use protection?"

Kyo spluttered, eyes widening. "The hell? What kind of question is _that?_"

Hatori stated, quite calmly, "An obvious one."

My face was probably beet-red by now, and Ayame and Shigure's giggling only confirmed my suspicion. "Uh…no, we didn't," I answered quietly.

"Why not?" Hatori asked.

"Why would we need to?" Kyo rejoined. "It's not like Yuki can get pregnant, or anything."

Ayame leaned forward excitedly. "So you were on bottom, Yuki-kun!"

I turned and whacked Kyo upside the head. "You idiot!"

He winced, rubbing his head. "What? It's true."

"Yes, it is," Hatori agreed, "but that's not the only reason one would use protection."

"We're not diseased, either," Kyo assured, sounding rather affronted and folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't know that for certain," Hatori said. "But chances are that you're right."

"Ha'ri," Shigure said, leaning over to the Dragon. "I don't think they know_ how_ to use protection."

It was a wonder I hadn't passed out already, what with all the blood rushing to my head.

Hatori seemed to consider this. "I don't think so, either."

"Let's show them, Tori-san!" Ayame chirped.

And yup, I passed out.

---

"Yuki! Yuki! _Yuuuuukiiiiii!_"

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see the four of them hovering over me and nearly jumped out of my skin. Gathering my senses, I noticed that we were still in the dining room. I rubbed my head tiredly. "Wha' happened?" I murmured.

Ayame felt my forehead. "You passed out,_ otouto_."

Oh yeah. And as Shigure shoved a banana in my face, I started to wish I'd stayed passed out. Kyo pulled me to my feet, only to sit me back down at the table, taking the spot beside me. "What's the banana for?" I asked warily as Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori took their places across from us again.

Shigure grinned. "Demonstration."

I wondered if it would be worth it to knock myself unconscious.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Please, no more! We've taken this class before. We don't need to take it again!"

"Yeah, we had to take it in fifth grade, in eighth grade, and in ninth grade," Kyo added earnestly. "You can't possibly ingrain it into our brains anymore than it has been already."

We saw a flicker of hope as Ayame and Shigure pouted, and Hatori seemed to think it over.

"Once more couldn't hurt!" Ayame chirped.

Nononononononononono—

"I think you're right," Hatori said to the Snake.

NO! Kyo and I groaned simultaneously and watched as Hatori took a—could he really be serious?—condom out of his bag. Why the hell was he carrying it around, anyway? Ayame and Shigure were practically jumping for joy as Hatori began the…ugh…demonstration.

And we watched and listened as Hatori continued "The Talk" and all that it entailed with consistent commentary from the perverted duo. And then, a half-hour later, it was finally over.

"…"

"…"

"…Well." Hatori gathered up his things and stood, looking like he was trying to tune out the hysterical laughter from his friends. "Think about what I said, and…" For someone who I _knew _was feeling out of sorts about the whole situation, he sure looked calm. "I'll see you again soon. Good day."

"It _was _a good day," Kyo growled as the three left, "until you guys decided to come home." He stood, fists clenched at his sides, and turned towards the doorway that they had just departed from, where we could still hear Shigure and Ayame cracking up as they made their way down the hallway. "I WISH YOU'D ALL DROWNED IN THAT DAMN LAKE!" Kyo shouted at them, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well," I said, still with a smile on my face, "at least it's over."

Kyo continued to grumble under his breath and sat down, suddenly pulling me onto his lap. I flushed happily as he nuzzled my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they sorta interrupted us before I could…take care of you," he said sheepishly.

I laughed again. "Oh, that. No I'm fine. The mood died when they arrived."

"Maybe we can resurrect it," he whispered against my cheek.

My smile turned soft as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't know, Kyo-koi, I think I've had enough of _that _for today." My mood suddenly darkened upon remembering something I'd been meaning to do. I stood up, smoothing a hand down my shirt and left the dining room. Kyo followed curiously. Hatori and Ayame were putting on their jackets and shoes when we stepped up to them. I took Hatori's arm and pulled him away for a moment without comment. Once we were a little ways away from the other two, I turned to him and said, "Hatori, you won't…" I audibly swallowed, heart lurching painfully at the mere thought of what I was about to say. "You won't tell…him, will you? You won't tell Akito?"

Hatori looked taken aback for a moment before he nodded solemnly, frowning slightly. "Of course not. I must say that I'm a bit disappointed that you'd even have to ask that. In case you'd forgotten, I know what it feels like to lose someone because of…because of Akito. I…don't want anyone else to go through that."

I, too, nodded, in appreciation. "Thank you, Hatori. I'm just…I'm a little scared, is all."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kyo. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. What significance the smiles held, I couldn't discern, but somehow I felt comforted. And then the front door opened.

"Oh, Ayame-san, hello." Honda-san bowed deeply for my brother, then turned to see Hatori and did the same. "I didn't know we had guests."

"How could you, Tohru, when you haven't been home all day?" Shigure asked with an easy smile.

Honda-san laughed, blushing slightly. "I guess that's true. Would anyone…erm…like some tea, or something?"

"Honda-san," I said, stepping forward, "you just got home. Take it easy."

"O-Oh, right." She slipped out of her shoes and jacket and came to stand beside me and Kyo. She smiled, and I returned it as Hatori and Ayame took their leave.

Honda-san set off to start dinner and Shigure disappeared into his study. Kyo went upstairs, presumably to take a shower (as he was still a sticky mess), while I went to the bathroom to wash my face and hands before going to help Honda-san with the food.

---

"So, Honda-san…did you have fun with Uotani-san and Hanajima-san?" I asked as she set the water to boil.

"Yes, I did. We visited Mom again. It'd been a while."

"Oh," was all I could think of to respond. I always felt awkward when she started talking about her mother. How someone could cope so easily with the death of someone so dear, I never understood, and yet she seemed to be always smiling whenever the subject arose.

"I think she would be happy for you and Kyo," Honda-san added softly.

I nearly dropped the knife I had been carrying, turning to look quizzically at her. "C-Come again?"

Honda-san blushed, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "W-Well, while we were at the grave, we had a brief conversation about you and Kyo, and…um…I just think that, knowing Mom, she would be happy for you two, just like the rest of us are."

I smiled softly. "Thank you…Honda-san."

"Mmhm." She went back to her work, chopping the vegetables for the meal.

I mentally sighed with content, pulling some dishes from the cupboard. I never thought it would be possible for life to feel this…perfect.

---

* * *

---

Oh, just so you all know, "otouto" means "little brother" in Japanese, I think. If I'm mistaken, someone please correct me!

Okie, you all know there's more to come. Next chapter: Fluff central, mostly. A bit of slipping-up in school. And then after that more slipping up, and the entrances of various Sohma's, all leading up to the showdown with Akito. Hope you all enjoyed "The Talk"! Thanks again, to EVERYONE for being just so freakin' amazing. –**glomps chuu all**-

---

---


	16. Serenity

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World **

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! Forgive my laziness. -.-;; And on top of that, for the past two days, FFN was being a bitch and wouldn't let me upload anything! So when I finally DID get around to finishing these chapters, I couldn't post them. Anyway, to make it up to you, I have two new chapters, and another on the way!

But, first, some thanks is in order:

**Jayd Hood: **Again, thanks for monitoring my Tohru IC-ness. I really am trying to keep her IC! "Trying" being the keyword. In later chapters, I'll see if I can work in some more bondage. There are still a few chapters left to go.

**Tyleet27: **XD I love Aaya, too.

**KeraJeir**

**KeeperOfLostHope**

**kotalover108: **Akito is a boy. I don't understand the gender confusion with him; it seems obvious that he's a boy to me (then again, I'm probably just too used to pretty boys with all of my yaoi-exposure). But, yes, regardless, he's a boy in my story. He was also a boy in the anime, though I guess they never really specify in the manga, do they?

**BulmaWannabe: **ACK! I can't believe I forgot to give you your plushie! -**presents you with a life-sized Kyo plushie, in pink boxers, covered in hearts, polka-dotted**- Hehe, okay, that's better. Oh, you also get this: -**presents you with a badge that says "#1 BETA READER"**- Again, thanks for beta-ing! And reviewing. You rock.

**DreamChaser Lissa-chan**

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot: **Hehe, I think I already told you that I love the HaruxYukixKyo threesome thing, though I won't use it in this story. Maybe, if I'm bold enough, I'll write a story with that threesome-pairing-thing.

**Xfanatic**

**Lady Tzahra**

**Reigning Fyre (my wife): **Hehe, yes, Momiji is a bunny… -**snorts**- I love your mind.

**Red Kitsune Flames**

**Laurelleaves: **I think, now that you mention it, I might have Kyo and Haru fight…so long as it fits. I think it would be awesome, too.

**thetourist: **-**eats banana**- :D

**Avacados are evil: **I hope Bob's okay… XD

**Novelist: **Thanks, as always!

**Artemis Maxwell-Yuy: **I'm glad that you found my attempt at humor…humorous. 

**Vampirycent: **First off, you get an EXTRA SPECIAL thank you, for being a most WONDERFUL reviewer. And, yes, I know Tohru's a bit OOC—a little too wise and not ditsy enough, but… I'm trying. And I think you're right about the part where she asks if anyone wanted tea. She would definitely just go make it without offering; I'll probably go back and change that. And yush, I'll marry you too. :D Now I have a wife and a husband! XD Hehe, life is good. –**gives you wedding ring**- This chapter wasn't as fluffy as I'd originally planned it to be, but I guess there's some fluff…if you kinda squint at it…and tilt your head to the side…you can probably see it.

**Shiro Ryuu: **Thanks, as always; you're reviews always make my day. And PLUSHIE of Ayame poking Hatori XD Hehe, gotta love them. Anyway, very happy that you liked the last chapter, and hope you enjoy the next couple!

**Queen Blood-Ruby: **PLUSHIE of Yuki and Kyo wearing a gold heart-shaped locket with a really long chain around both of their necks. That is just too adorable. 8D Do I want you to write a YukixKyo story? OF COURSE! If you write one, I will be the first to read it! I can beta, too, if ya want! You _have _to write one! Pleeease!

**Furyfaux: **Hehe, as funny as an mpreg would be, I don't much swing in favor of those stories. Thanks for the review!

**Tsuki Fox**

**Tainted Wolf: **You get a PLUSHIE of Kyo only wearing a towel! XDD -**drools**- How ironic that this chapter starts off with Kyo in the bathroom. Hehe, anyway, I feel very honored that _my _story is your first FB fanfic, and I'm especially glad that you're enjoying it!

**Ella.S.**

**Baka.Monkey.13**

**Shadow Sunset: **Good luck on your finals! And if they've already passed, then, I hope you did good. :)

**unheard screams**

**flamethrowerqueen: **-**cracks up at the thought of the Trio teaching a Health class**- XDD

**SolitaireAikanaro**

**DianaLineelu2001: **hope you did good on your exams. You had three weeks of exams? I'd go insane. T.T

**Simply Hopeless**

**Vedevria: **Thankies for the yogurt…and the review! -**eats yogurt**-

**misskorea: **Yush, romance, that was the angle I was going for. Glad you're enjoying it! (e-mail)

**Jen Mara: **I feel honored that you love my story so much!

**Janeyjane**

**Forever Yours Zana: **Yes, Momiji shall be making an appearance, due to the requests of my readers. And I'm glad you love my story; and it makes me feel special that mine was your first FB fic. :D

**kittykatstalker: **A: I'm female, and B: Yes, Kish is hot. And I would use your idea, but m'sorry, it dun fit with the story. But, it was still a cute idea!

**Hannoka**

**Shoomie**

**Kano Sohma: **8D Thank you SO much for your reviews! For my lemon, I was trying to make it clear that they were "making love" and not just "having sex", and it makes me VERY happy that you noticed that. :D Also, Pocky is a popular Japanese snack…it's a biscuit stick coated with chocolate, and then others are coated in strawberry cream and stuff. It's _very _good. And as for "Kyo-koi", I think that means something like "Kyo-love"…'cause "koibito" means "lover". Sorry for not explaining that…ehehe.

**KamuiSor**

**LoveMeNot**

**strawberries and napkins: **your reviews were wonderful and funny:D Thank you so much!

**Xv-Lady Chi-vX: **Hehe, I'm glad you're enjoying. :) And here's your PLUSHIE of ever-famous Hatsuharu/Kisa hug. So kawaii, even if it is Haru and not some other bishounen. -**hands plushie**-

I've decided now that instead of writing my reviewer responses here, I'll send everyone private messages when they review. These notes are getting rather long and they're holding up my updating.

And thanks to everyone…again! Love you all. Special thanks to Susannah (BulmaWannabe) for beta-ing!

And now for the next two chapters.

---

* * *

---

---

The air in the bathroom was near-suffocating and filled with warm steam, smelling heavily of soap and herbal shampoo. I wrapped a towel around my waist and drew a brush haphazardly through my wet hair before wiping the rest of the water off my body, taking care to dry the beads on my wrist, and then slipping on my khaki cargo pants and black shirt, all with a smile on my face. After all, I had a lot to smile about.

The cool air of the hallway swept over me as I stepped out of the bathroom. I could smell Tohru's cooking already, and my stomach growled in response. I descended the stairs, making my way to the kitchen, greeted with the sight of Tohru busy over the stove and…Yuki chewing on a stick of Pocky. I blanched. He turned to see me and smirked around the Pocky stick, slowly sliding it between his lips very suggestively. I set my jaw and grimaced, trying to refuse to let it arouse me even just a little bit, and failing miserably. He smiled amusedly at my reaction, obviously noting the blush I felt creeping across the bridge of my nose, and my grimace melted. He was too adorable (and sexy) to stay mad at.

That was when Tohru turned and saw me, smiling brightly. "Hello, Kyo-kun."

"Hey," I greeted. She returned to whatever she'd been doing, and Yuki began to approach me, finishing off his Pocky stick. I grinned and reached out, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a soft kiss. I could feel his smile against my lips.

"Boys, please, not in front of Tohru-kun! My dear, shield your virgin eyes!"

I groaned, pulling away from Yuki, as Shigure swept into the kitchen. Tohru had turned around at Shigure's voice and was now blushing fiercely. I clenched my fist. "Shi-gu-re…" I ground out, whirling on the Dog. He was trying to hide his grin behind his fan. I stomped out of the kitchen, and Yuki followed. I sat down at the table set for four and put my head in my hands.

"Just ignore him."

I felt a pair of gentle hands on my shoulders and turned my face up to see Yuki, his violet eyes watching me upside-down. He placed a tender kiss on my lips before sitting down beside me, watching me curiously. "What?" I asked.

"Hm? Nothing."

I looked away, staring into the empty air in front of me. The rest of the night passed calmly. I had never felt so…at peace with myself. Was this what love was? A feeling…of completion? I supposed so. Whatever it was, I never wanted it to go away.

---

The next morning I woke up bright and early, heart falling a little at seeing the empty space beside me. I'd never felt this way, disappointed at waking up alone, and wanting to see only one person laying with me. I brushed away the sensation, getting up and stretching and then going to find said person.

Not surprisingly, he wasn't downstairs. Still sleeping, no doubt. I thought about going back upstairs to give him a pleasant wake-up call, but decided against it, seeing that no matter how pleasant the wake-up call was, he would still be angry at being dragged out of bed so early. Tohru was up, busy setting the table for breakfast, and Shigure was reading the morning paper.

Tohru smiled as I entered the area. "Good morning, Kyo-kun!" she said brightly.

I grinned lazily, replying, "'Morning."

"Sleep well?" Shigure asked, lifting a suggestive eyebrow. "Hopefully you're not too tired, or anything like that—"

"Shut-up," I snapped, knowing full well what he was implying. Sighing, I announced, "I'll be outside."

Tohru nodded. "Okay Kyo-kun, we'll call you when breakfast is ready."

I smiled. "Thanks." Then I slid open the back door and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. It was a warm day for January.

The day progressed unbearably slowly. By noon, I was bored out of my mind. Yuki was working on homework. I'd been so bored that morning that I'd finished it all before he'd even completely woken up.

I was laying on the porch, hands behind my head, staring up at the overhanging roof. "Sooooo boooooored…" I groaned. "Yuki, do something with me!" I whined in a very un-Kyo-like fashion.

"No, Stupid Cat, I'm busy," he answered from the table.

"BUT I'M BORED!"

"THEN GO DO SOMETHING!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!"

"Boys, why are we shouting?" Shigure appeared suddenly, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Apparently, he'd been working. There's a surprise.

"The Cat is bored," Yuki explained distractedly, glancing down at his book and scribbling something on his paper.

"Should I fetch him a ball of yarn?" Shigure asked, sounding totally serious. Which just pissed me off.

"SHUT-UP!"

"Would you stop SHOUTING?" Yuki demanded, fisting his hair.

Shigure procured his ever-present fan and tapped his cheek with it, looking thoughtful. Shigure and thinking were never good together. "Now, wasn't this the sort of situation that sparked your little love affair?" he asked.

I sat up, glaring at him through the open doorway. How the hell did he even _know_ that? I knew it! He _does_ have hidden camera's scattered around the house! "Sick bastard," I grumbled.

"Hm?" Shigure shrugged. "Anyway, please try to keep it down, you two. I am, after all, trying to finish this manuscript and save my editor from a near-death experience."

"Why the change of heart?" I asked.

Shigure adopted an innocent expression (or tried to). "My dear Kyo-kun, what ever do you mean? I would never want to hurt my editor! Such a sweet woman."

"Dirty liar," I growled, laying back down.

Shigure hummed as he went back to his study. Good riddance. I closed my eyes, senses dimming. I smiled. I had closed my eyes, only to find another, amethyst pair staring at me from the back of my mind. Damn Rat.

---

"Oi, you stupid Cat, wake up."

I groaned, rolling over and slowly opening my eyes. Had it been any other voice to wake me, I would've knocked them through the roof. "Whad'ya want?"

"I want to fight."

I was completely awake now, sitting up and staring at my lover a bit incredulously. He was sitting on his knees beside me, smiling. "You want to…what?"

"I want to fight. It's been a while, don't you think?"

"Um…sure." I rubbed the residual sleep from my eyes and allowed him to drag me to my feet.

He pulled me from the porch and into the backyard. We stood opposite each other in our sparring stances. It really had been a while since we'd had an _actual _battle, I realized with a start.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I grinned, suddenly feeling the familiar tingle of adrenaline. And then he came at me, landing the first blow on my chest. I blocked and countered with a round kick to his head, which he deflected with ease.

And so it went.

Block, block, punch, punch, kick kick kick, jump and kick. _Block, block, block block block, sidestep and kick. Kick kick, jab cross jab cross jab jab uppercut ridge hand. _He was really keeping me on my toes, just like old times.

He launched another kick and knocked me to the ground. I rolled away as his foot came down in the form of a powerful axe kick, disturbing the grass and dirt there. The axe kick was strong, but it took a lot of energy and one was none-too-quick to recover their balance, so I took advantage of that and leapt to my feet, punching him in the stomach. He gasped and blocked belatedly, spinning and landing a hook kick on my side. Heart pounding, sweat beading on my skin—I hadn't realized how much I'd missed this.

Just as I was about to kick again, Yuki jumped back and said, "Stop."

I froze, watching him. "What?"

"Try that again," he instructed.

I was confused. I threw a kick at the air in front of me, asking, "This?"

Yuki nodded. "Hold your leg out."

I did as I was told, kicking and leaving my leg aloft. Yuki came up beside me and put his hands on my shoulders, turning me just so, and then re-angling my kick. "You need to fix your aim. If this kick is supposed to be shot at the head, it'll be more efficient if you do it like this."

I put my leg down, watching him in wonder, as he demonstrated beside me. I mimicked his movement. "Like this?"

Yuki smiled. "Exactly."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tohru standing in the doorway. I turned and looked at her to see her smiling at us just before she disappeared behind the screen.

And then, I smiled, too. Was it my imagination, or did we all seem happier nowadays? It must have been the latter, because I've never really had an active imagination.

---

* * *

---

Short, yes, I know, but this was a little bit of a filler chapter. Well, review! Next chapter is the first in the set of school chapters.

---

---


	17. Monday: Day One

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

_---

* * *

_

_---_

_---  
_

There was something warm…and soft…pressed against my lips…and it was moving… It took all of two seconds for Kyo's kiss to register with me. I opened my eyes and gazed blearily up at him.

Pulling back, he whispered, "Rise and shine."

My typically sluggish senses were stimulated as I pulled him back down for another kiss. He complied and laid down on top of me, kissing me tenderly and deeply. I groaned with satisfaction, finding a warm contentment with his presence. Parting again, he said breathlessly, "Time for school."

I growled, holding him captive with my arms around his neck. "I don't want to go," I whined in a very uncharacteristic manner. "I can't do anything with you at school."

He smirked. "Why not?"

I gaped at him. "What do you mean, 'why not'?"

"Last time I checked, 'why not' only had one meaning."

"Kyo! If we get caught…"

"We just won't let anyone see us."

"Easier said than done," I deadpanned. "We were lucky the last time; the only ones who caught us were Honda-san and her friends."

He gave me a soft kiss, smiling and saying, "Then we'll just have to wait until we get home."

I grinned. "Or, we could just not leave home in the first place."

Kyo feigned a gasp. "Is _the _Yuki Sohma actually considering shirking his academic duties?"

I scowled halfheartedly. "Are _you _actually considering shirking your duties as my lover?"

He kissed me again. "Never." I whimpered as he rose, straightening out his uniform and saying, "Come on, we're gonna be late for school."

I rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face in my pillow and wishing that I didn't have to get up. I felt something grip my shoulder and pry me from my mattress, and I clumsily stumbled out of bed. With much effort, I made it to the shower, resisting the urge to invite Kyo to join me (knowing that he would refuse) and was ready for school twenty minutes later.

Honda-san greeted me warmly, ever a familiar sight. Soon, we were out the door, taking the beaten path to school. Kyo laced his fingers in mine, and I smiled. But as we entered the school vicinity, I felt his hand slip tentatively out of mine, and my smile faltered. I could feel the icy air of his façade—an air I hadn't sensed around him for the past two days—appear. My heart sank a little, but I knew that, around our peers, we couldn't seem any different from our characteristic demeanors.

I idly wondered how I would make it through the day.

---

"Yuki," sensei addressed me. "_Pernicious_."

"Noun," I replied. "Tending to cause death or serious injury."

"Very good. Synonym?"

_Akito Sohma. _"Malign."

"Correct." She turned to quiz the next student, and I busied myself with studying the graffiti on my desktop.

The names "Ryou" and "Mitsuko" were etched into the surface with a lopsided heart drawn around them. I felt my stomach sink. Why was it that other couples could advertise their relationships so openly while Kyo and I had to hide ours?

The words "gay incest" came to mind.

On top of that, we were rivals in the public eye. But I think that the former was more an issue than the latter. Letting slip the fact that we were lovers wouldn't sit well with too many people. Most tended to hold the image of incest and homosexuality in contempt, doubly so for a combination of the two, love be damned.

And then there was the third issue: Akito. If the news of my and Kyo's relationship—Heaven forbid—reached him, we would be in for it. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Kyo because of me. I thought back to what had happened to Kana after Akito had nearly blinded Hatori's left eye. And then there was Kisa and Hiro. Hiro had almost completely dissociated himself from Kisa in order to keep her safe. And what about Rin? Why was Akito so bent on destroying our happiness?

Okay, so I knew why, but that didn't make matters better. The stupid Sohma curse was all to blame for this, for Akito's bitterness, for the repercussions of that bitterness that affected the rest of us, and even for our secrecy and own individual resentment. Every member of the Zodiac, one way or another, felt at least an inkling of contempt for life. Even _Momiji_ had to have some resentment. Which led me to wonder, if it weren't for the curse, would I have been any different from the way I am now? Well, before Kyo, of course. Before I fell in love with Kyo, I was cold and had a general dislike for everyone around me (save Honda-san).

My parents must have had a very twisted sense of humor to name me something that means "snow".

Maybe it was all my name's fault that I ended up the way I did. If my name had meant "joy" or "warmth" or something that starkly contrasted anything dark or cold, would I have been any different?

Gah, what was I thinking? My train of thought had taken a very ridiculous turn somewhere. I blamed the graffiti on my desk.

And then, something skidded across the graffiti and into my line of vision: a small square of folded up paper. I looked around and saw Kyo watching me. Taking the paper, I opened it up and read the words "What's wrong?" written in Kyo's sloppy scrawl. I gave a small smile. Taking my pen, I replied, "Nothing. Just thinking," and tossed it back to him when sensei turned her back on us. He opened up the note and read my response. Turning to me, he mouthed, "If you say so," and went back to listening to the lecture on…something. I should really start to pay attention.

---

As we were dismissed for lunch, I rose from my seat and immediately someone grabbed my arm. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair before I was pulled from the classroom and dragged to a nearby bathroom. Taking a look around and gathering my frazzled senses, I came to a startling realization.

"This is the girls' bathroom!" I rounded on my captor, who I recognized as Uotani-san.

She turned to the girls who were staring at us incredulously, and one looked about ready to say something (probably about a boy being in the wrong bathroom) when Uotani-san bellowed, "All right, everyone OUT!"

There was a flush from one of the stalls before a girl darted out, following the rest of the occupants as they obliged Uotani-san. No one wanted to upset her, what with her reputation and all.

Once we were alone, she turned to me and grinned deviously. I audibly swallowed. "C-Can I help you, Uotani-san?"

"No, but I can help you." She gripped my shoulders and turned me to face a nearby mirror, after which she took a lock of my hair and held it aside. My eyes widened. "I guess Kyo's a little aggressive, eh?"

There was the faded remnants of a red bruise on my neck, visible against my pale skin. I blushed deeply.

"You might want to cover that up," Uotani-san said. "You're lucky no one else seemed to notice; your hair was pretty much covering it, but when you bent down to pick up your pencil sometime during fourth period, I spotted it."

Oh God. This was not good. Though no one else had said anything, what if someone _had _seen? I covered my face with my hands, sinking down against the wall. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

I glanced up as Uotani-san began to look around, spotting something that one of the girls had left behind in their haste. It was a bottle of something—make-up, I presumed. She stepped over to a stall and ripped off a bit of toilet paper, wadding it up and approaching me again, bottle in hand. She knelt down in front of me. "This looks to be about the right shade," she said.

I didn't really understand what she was talking about, but I supposed she meant that the shade of the make-up matched my skin. This must have been one of those days when Fate, who was typically my enemy, decided to smile down on me. I caught the brief inkling of what it felt like to be blessed.

Uotani-san uncapped the bottle and tipped it against the toilet paper, then reached up with it and brushed my hair aside, dabbing it over the bruise. Once she'd finished her work, she stood up and helped me to my feet. I checked myself in the mirror, relieved the find that the mark was no longer very visible. No one would notice it was even there.

I smiled appreciatively, bowing in front of Uotani-san. "Thank you."

"No problem." She recapped the make-up and set it on the edge of the sink, tossing the toilet paper into the trash can. "Just make sure you cover yourself next time." Then, as an afterthought, she asked, "What about Kyo? Does he have any hickeys needing covering?"

I blushed a little again and shook my head. "I don't think so."

"All right. Come on, Tohru and Hana are probably looking for me."

My stomach growled then at the thought of going to lunch. But, as we headed out, I heard something that made my heart freeze in my chest: the sound of a stall latch clicking. Had someone else been in the bathroom during our exchange?

My heart thawed and began working overtime as I picked up my pace, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from the bathroom as possible.

Fate was a fickle mistress.

---

* * *

---

Hehehe, any guesses as to who the person is? (Susannah already knows :D) The next chapter (which I've already started) is looking pretty long; hopefully the rest of the chapters from here on out will gain in length.

R-E-V-I-E-W.

---

---


	18. Tuesday: Day Two, Part One

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Ehehe... but, as I explained to some of you, I needed the time to get my thoughts in order. And now, they are in order, and the chapters are being posted. Expect speedy updates!

But first, PLUSHIES:

**Mokimo: **Kureno. Gotta love that Rooster guy. :) Oh, and a plushie of Tohru, too.

**BulmaWannabe:** Yuki and Kyo in their fighting Gis, with Kyo in a strangle hold while Yuki kisses his neck. -**drools**- That just gave me an idea.

**flamethrowerqueen: **A simple Akito plushie. Oh, Akito... sadistic and beautiful, and shall ever be a boy in my mind. -**sobs**- Oh, and one of Yuki blushing while Uo holds aside his hair revealing a lovely hickey. -**dies from the kyutness**- :D

**Queen Blood-Ruby: **Yuki in a wedding dress looking totally pissed off. XDD That's priceless.

**Shiro Ryuu: **Neko-Kyo that purrs when you poke its tummy. Aww. Oh! I saw a neko-Kyo plushie when I was at the Walden Bookstore in Virginia the other day... they had plushies of that, and regular Kyo, and Yuki, and Tohru, and Shigure! But, I spent my money on the mangas. I wanted a plushie, though. T.T

And, also, B-I-G **thank you to my beta**, Susannah (aka BulmaWannabe), who not only proofreads my chapters but reviews them, too!

And as for guesses as to who was in the bathroom, most people are right on the marker. It _is _a girl, but **her identity isn't revealed until nearer to the end**. Sorry for the suspense, but right now, she's laying low. Because her POV isn't incorporated in this story, I'll just tell you now that the reason for her remaining quiet until later is 'cause... she's a bit shocked and trying to plot some sort of revenge-ish-thing currently... and waiting for the right moment to strike. Okay, so I just made her sound like some rabid cobra, but that's the reason for her undisclosed identity. But when she does come out, oh boy, it'll be interesting. :D

Oh, and on the note of **Akito's gender**... I have learned the truth, courtesy of various people and Internet spoilers, and I'll just clarify now that, despite the truth, he is a boy in my story, for now and forever. 'Cause he's too pretty to be a girl. Um... so maybe that's not a good reason, but oh well.

And, I think that's all for now! Enjoy the chapter.

---

* * *

---

---

I irritably tapped my pencil on my desk, eyes trained on the clock. Three… Two… One…

_Ding Dong._

I jumped from my seat as the other students gathered their things and calmly rose from their desks. I grabbed Yuki's arm and tugged him out of the classroom. Except for the initial squeak of surprise, he made no objections. The halls were barely filled, so we had no problem making it outside quickly. We veered down the path leading to Shigure's house, and once we were a safe distance from the school, I pushed Yuki into a nearby tree and flattened him against it with my body, crushing my lips against his.

And something inside of me ignited.

It had been torture, going through the day trying to refrain from staring at Yuki as if he were the only one in the room, not being able to touch him, hold him, kiss him. And I could tell by his reaction that he felt the same.

He weakly gripped my shoulders, whimpering as I further pressed him against the tree, brushing certain _sensitive _parts of his anatomy. His hands moved from my shoulders to slip beneath my shirt, teasing up my stomach. His touch was so sensually light that it sent streaks of white-hot pleasure coursing through me. As we parted for air, his hands continued their trek up my chest, and I groaned through my heavy breathing. I leaned in and kissed his neck affectionately, reaching up to finger his tie and loosen it. His hands slid out from under my shirt and caught mine, laughing as he said, "Slow down."

I whined, "But I've had to wait _all _day!"

"A little while longer won't kill you," he chided lightly.

"It might," I growled.

"I don't think Honda-san would appreciate coming down the path to find us ravishing each other." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

…_Shit_. I groaned, murmuring against his neck, "I feel like an ass."

"Why's that?"

"Because I completely forgot about Tohru! I just bolted as soon as the bell rang; all I could think about was you."

"We can just wait for her here," Yuki suggested. "And perhaps one day this week we should pick her up from work."

I smiled. "Yeah, sounds good." I leaned against Yuki, and he wrapped his arms around my back. It's as if we're molded to fit each other's embraces, because I always feel the most comfortable when he's in my arms.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!"

I glanced up and saw Tohru coming down the path. I smiled as she neared, detaching myself from Yuki. "Hey Tohru."

And together we walked home. I had the fleeting impression that nothing had changed, and that life was back to the way it had been not too long ago. The nostalgia was depressing, thinking of the time before Yuki and I were together, but it was also welcomed in its sense of security. When we hated each other, we were safe. Now that we're in love, problems have the potential to pop up everywhere. You know the saying: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, and at the worst possible moment. Something like that. But I'll be damned if I let anything happen to Yuki.

---

That night, I lay in bed, staring out the window. Tohru had gone to bed almost a half-hour ago; Shigure was still down in his study. Excitement had taken hold of my stomach and decided to tie it into a pretzel; I couldn't sleep, even if I'd been planning to.

"_Wait up for me."_

That was what he'd said after dinner. He'd leaned over when collecting his dishes and whispered it in my ear. So here I was, waiting, knowing that he'd come when he deemed the time right.

I heard someone come up the stairs. It was Shigure, I knew. I heard his door down the hallway slide open and closed, and the lights in the hallway were flicked off. Five minutes later (though it seemed like longer) the soft sound of footsteps pattered towards my room, and then my door opened, revealing the one person I never wanted to be parted from.

"Hey there," he murmured.

I sat up, smiling. "Hey."

He closed the door behind him and approached my bed, kneeling down on the futon mattress and lying on top of me, wasting no time in claiming my lips in a heated kiss. And I wasted no time in enveloping him in my arms. The moon, deciding to grace us with her presence, filtered her light through my window and washed us with it, making Yuki look all the more beautiful, if at all possible.

Soon, he was on his back, and I was pressing him into the mattress, trapping him beneath me with my body. I don't think he minded. I was panting so hard by the time we broke apart that it almost hurt to breathe, but it didn't matter all that much. All I could focus on was Yuki and my unbridled desire for him. My hands teased over the buttons of his pajama top, undoing them one by one. He arched into my touch, craving more, but I kept at my agonizingly slow pace. Soon his upper body was exposed, and he sat up to pull his arms the rest of the way out of his shirt.

My shirt followed quickly, and I kissed down from the corner of his mouth to his chin to his neck, lapping at the milky skin. My teeth grazed his pulse point, eliciting a pleased whimper. I reached up with my hands to pull my fingers through his hair, tracing down his forehead, over his closed lids, feeling the impression of his soft eyelashes against my fingertips. I continued down his nose, to his lips and up around his cheeks, following his delicately curved jaw to his chin. I could picture each aspect as I felt it, drawing the picture of his face behind my closed eyes. I breathed heavily against his collarbone, taking in the ethereal scent that was uniquely Yuki. It was slight and sweet and only whetted my already raging appetite for him, feeding the fire in my heart.

"Haahh…Kyo…" he gasped as I moved further down his chest with my mouth, my hands sliding down his shoulders, over his arms and continuing to his hips, catching them in an almost bruising grip. But I could tell by his heady moan that it didn't hurt.

"Shhhh…" I crooned. "We don't want Shigure to hear. Or Tohru, for that matter."

He shook his head, biting his lip as I ran my tongue over his navel. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, which I only knew because he'd clutched my head, turning my face to his. He smiled shakily as my fingers ran tentatively over his arousal. It looked like if he bit his lip any harder, he'd draw blood. We couldn't have that, now could we? I crawled back up to him and kissed him forcefully, relieving his poor lip from the abuse of his teeth and occupying him while I continued my ministrations south of his waistline.

"K-Kyo," he panted, breaking away from me. "How far are you…planning to go tonight?"

I was taken aback by the inquiry. Why would he bother wondering about something like that? "Uh…I wasn't really _planning _anything, per se," I replied.

He smiled a little regretfully. "I think we should…lay off, tonight."

"'Lay off'?" I echoed incredulously.

"During the school week," he elaborated. "We should save the love-making for the weekends."

I made a dejected face. "If you say so."

"Aww, don't worry Kyo-koi, I won't make you suffer too horribly," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah…" I crawled under the covers next to him and wrapped my arms around him, nestling my chin on the top of his head. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Lovers or not, we couldn't just throw caution to the wind and not take responsibility. Just like I'd been lecturing Yuki on this morning, we had school to worry about, duties, obligations… Ugh, I sounded like an old man.

"Kyo?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Yuki ducked out from under my chin and looked up at me, his eyes shining in the fair blanket of moonlight.

I smiled softly and gave him a chaste kiss, whispering, "I love you, too."

He grinned at that and cuddled closer to me. I don't remember ever feeling so warm and contented before like this, with Yuki beside me, under the watchful eye of the moon. I felt a tightly wound ball of pure ecstasy form in my chest. It began to unravel, spreading the sensation through the rest of my body to the tips of every extremity. The feeling manifested itself on my face with a giddy smile and slight laugh, and everything just felt _perfect_. There was no other word to describe it. It was that feeling of an absolute high, where you're on top of the world, and nothing can bring you down. Nothing. Because, at that moment, you're untouchable. I was in the clouds, conversing with the stars and playing tag with the heavenly bodies above, and right beside me, his hand clasped in mine, was the only angel I'd ever need.

Yuki.

---

"…oi…"

I flinched, feeling someone shaking me.

"…o-koi…"

The shaking refused to cease, as did the voice calling to me. I knew that voice…

"Kyo-koi…"

My eyes flew open and I looked up into Yuki's smiling face, his amethyst eyes half-lidded as he looked down at me.

"Time to get up, Kyo-koi. School, and all." He tweaked my nose and rose from my bed, facing the window and stretching languorously, giving me a very nice view of the flawless canvas of his back. I sat up on my knees and captured his waist, pulling him down into my lap. I kissed his ear and hugged him tightly. The residual euphoria from last night was making me feel inexplicably happy. He leaned into me, sighing contentedly. I never wanted to let him go. "Shower?" he whispered.

Then again… "Sure."

"But we're actually _showering_. No playing."

"Aw, you're no fun," I pouted, nuzzling my nose against the back of his neck.

Somehow, we managed to get into and out of the shower in a matter of fifteen minutes. The "playing" had been at an utmost minimum. Freshly dressed, we headed downstairs and ate breakfast with Shigure and Tohru, then headed out the door for school. As I looked up through the trees at the dappled sunlight, I remembered something with a groan. "We have Gym today, right?"

Yuki and Tohru turned to me. "Yeah, why?" Yuki asked.

"We have to do that stupid mile-run thing," I reminded.

Tohru giggled. "Oh, right. You're not looking forward to it, Kyo-kun?"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't feeling up to any physical stimulation today, my limbs strongly protesting the idea. But then again, it was a very nice day for the end of January.

The hours passed with unbearable slowness. It was even more torturous with Yuki sitting next to me, having to resist every urge to pounce on him and ravish him senseless, right in front of the entire class. I laughed to myself as sensei's lecture again drifted to the background of my thoughts, an image on Yuki's fangirls in the forefront. If I were to act on my urges, I wonder how they would react.

Not well, I wager, but it would still be funny to witness. Until they tore me limb from limb, that is, which I have no doubt they would do if they caught me with him. Even with my prowess in the martial arts, I would be no match for them. No match, indeed.

_Ding Dong_.

Finally! I thought the bell would never ring! Not that I was really paying attention, but every time the bell sounded, I was one step closer to being alone with Yuki.

We ate lunch with the others, though Yuki seemed atypically distracted and jumpy. He kept glancing around the cafeteria as if expecting Akito to pop up and go "Boo!". I chuckled. That was a funny thought. Well, actually, no thought of Akito was ever really "funny", but perhaps this one thought was an exception.

Lunch was almost over. I glanced over at Yuki to see him absently chewing on a stick of…Pocky. Goddammit, I'll never be able to look at Pocky the same way again! Before I knew what I was doing, I had gripped Yuki's chin and turned him to face me. I had the overwhelming urge to bite the end of the biscuit stick, half of which was in Yuki's mouth. Which looked even more delicious than the Pocky. And then with the Pocky and Yuki's mouth _together_, it was simply too much to handle—

"Ahem!"

I snapped out of my daze to see Uo giving me a look from across the table. I flushed fiercely, catching Yuki's delicate blush out of the corner of my eye. I dropped my head into my arms and groaned, realizing just how close I had come to kissing him in the middle of the freakin' lunchroom! Talk about disaster!

With a sigh, I looked up to see Momiji and Tohru engrossed in some animated conversation; they probably hadn't seen anything. Hana and Haru were calmly eating their lunches, so if they'd seen anything, they didn't let it show.

"Yuki-kun!"

Yuki jumped and nearly fell backwards out of his seat, which was…very unusual. Yuki didn't startle easily. Composing himself, he turned his head to see a few girls smiling at him.

The Prince Yuki Fan Club. Oh joy.

"Yuki-kun!" one of them chirped. "We have a question for you!"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, feeling the onset of a headache.

"What is it?" Yuki asked politely. One of these days, I really wish he'd just tell them off. But no, he's too polite for that. Maybe I'll just have to do it for him. But not now.

"Well, um…" Another girl stepped forward. She was looking awkwardly down at her feet, shifting her weight nervously. Her friends prodded her, whispering words of encouragement. "I…I… Iwaswonderingifyouhadanyonetogotothedancewithyet!" she blurted.

Our table did a simultaneous blink. Except for Haru; he was oblivious to his surroundings—completely absorbed in his lunch. Stupid Ox.

The girl took a deep breath, repeating, "I was wondering if you had anyone to go to the dance with yet." She blushed, biting her lip.

Yuki frowned. "Dance?"

"Yeah," Momiji piped up. "You know, the Valentine's Day Dance coming up next week!"

Yuki started. "Um…no, I didn't know about that."

"That makes two of us," I muttered. Well, it makes sense that I wouldn't know about it; I wasn't too big on the whole school events thing. But Yuki, he was the Student Council president; how could he not have heard of this _dance?_

It then occurred to me that the girl was still waiting for an answer, with bated breath, it seemed (she did look a little blue in the face).

Yuki sighed almost inaudibly, but I'd heard it. "I'm sorry," he said. "I already have someone to go with."

Come again? What the hell was he saying! First of all, if he'd only just heard of this thing, how intelligent did he sound saying that he already had a date? And, more importantly, why didn't I know about it? I swear, I'd kill the bitch who was going with Yuki—

Wait. He wasn't talking about _me_, was he? Oh, shit. From the look he was giving me, I think he was. "What the hell are you thinking?" I hissed as the fangirls made their dejected departure from the table.

He shook his head. "We'll talk about it later," he whispered back. Then he gathered his things and stood, saying, "Excuse me; I have a vice president to strangle." Then, slinging his bag over his shoulder, he left the cafeteria.

What did he mean, "we'll talk about it later"? I wanted to know what was going through his head, and I wanted to know now, dammit! Ugh, here came the headache.

---

* * *

--- 

Review, please! And, just so's ya'll know, the mysterious girl did not make any sort of appearance in this chapter. Like I said, she won't be showing up for a while. Until then, she will have no interaction with the boys, save for a bit of stalker-ish staring and creeping around. Okay, well, **TBC! **

**--- **

---


	19. Tuesday: Day Two, Part Two

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **P.L.U.S.H.I.E.S.

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot: **A plushie of Yuki eating a Pocky stick and Kyo staring.

**flamethrowerqueen: **A plushie of Hana side-by-side with her brother.

**Mokimo: **A plushie of Akito that says "Boo" when you press her stomach.

**BulmaWannabe: **A plushie of Tohru, Hana, and Uo, with Tohru in the middle holding hands with the other two, and all three wearing skimpy lingerie; Tohru in blue, Uo in black, and Hana in red. And what's the second part? -**poke**-

**Queen Blood-Ruby: **A plushie of Kyo in a cat costume.

**Shiro Ryuu: **A plushie of Yuki eating Pocky.

**Jesse: **A plushie of...um... Ritsu sitting in front of Ayame while he braids Ritsu's hair, with Momiji bouncing around behind Aaya. Just 'cause I couldn't think of which one to give you, so I put all three in one.

And another thanks to Susannah for the beta-ing:D

And now here are the next two chapters!

_  
_

_---_

_

* * *

---_

_---_

Let's see…he should be…right around here…

I peered through the window of a nearby classroom and saw Manabe sitting in the back row, sleeping. Big surprise. I knocked on the door and let myself into the room. "Excuse me," I said to the teacher. "I was wondering if I could borrow Manabe-san."

I mentally rolled my eyes at the collective sigh from the female population of the class and the murmurs of "He's so pretty" and "The Prince is so charming". How such simple words such as "excuse me" could spur this sort of reaction, I'd never figure out.

The teacher, meanwhile, was making her way to Manabe's desk, and she shook him awake, looking very perturbed at the fact that he'd been sleeping through her lecture. He sat up groggily, blinking. "Wha…?"

"Sohma-san is here to see you."

"Wha—oh, okay." He rose from his seat and practically sauntered to the front of the room.

"Thank you." I bowed to the teacher as we left. Manabe just waved lazily over his shoulder.

Once in the hallway, I turned to him and cut right to the chase. "Why didn't you tell me about the dance?"

Manabe blinked. "Ummm…" He studied me, almost as if scrutinizing me. His air of frivolity seemed to melt then, replaced with something akin to sincerity. Then he sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Look, don't get mad at me, okay?"

"I'm not—"

"Yeah, you are. I don't know what's going on, but you've been acting a little off lately."

"Off?" I frowned.

Manabe glanced off to the side. "Did you know that you've missed five meetings in the last two weeks?"

I froze. "Wh-What?"

He met my gaze squarely. "I said, you've missed five Student Council meetings in the last two weeks."

"H-How could I have… No, but I…" My memory scrambled to recall these meetings I'd supposedly forgotten to attend. Now that I thought about it, there had been fewer meetings than normal lately. But no, there hadn't been fewer meetings, I'd just been neglecting to go to them. I groaned, hitting my hand to my forehead in dismay. "Oh no…"

"Yuki, don't beat yourself up over it."

"What? How can I _not _beat myself up over it? I've… I've shirked my duties as president and—"

"Yuki!" Manabe gripped my shoulders, preventing my oncoming tirade. "Calm down. We all know that you're a great president, okay? That's why we haven't been making a big deal out of your absences. I can tell that there's something going on…that's taken precedence over your Student Council duties. Machi and I understand, so we've been filling in for you…sort of." He took a step back, still watching me carefully. "Now I suspect that this…thing, whatever you've been going through…has…passed…?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's…it's okay now. I'm sorry I've been so irresponsible."

Manabe grinned, casually brushing his nose. "We didn't want to lose you as a president. Don't worry."

I swallowed, calming down. "So…this dance…"

He nodded, folding his arms. "The students wanted some sort of Valentine's Day event, so we opted for a dance. This was decided at the last meeting."

"Right. So, when is it?"

Manabe counted on his fingers, eyes rolled up at the ceiling as if it were a calendar. "Well, tomorrow is the first of February, so next Friday."

"Next Friday…" I smiled. "All right."

"And we have a meeting tomorrow afternoon," he added as he slid the classroom door open and went back inside.

I sighed, alone in the hallway. I checked the clock on the wall and saw that I had ten minutes until the end of lunch. Then we had Gym.

I decided to head towards the locker room to wait for the bell, my mind reeling all the while.

How had I managed to miss _five _meetings? I'd never before missed a meeting, until now. Until this thing with Kyo.

This…thing…with Kyo.

But I didn't regret it. I would never regret it. I couldn't think of anything that would make me regret it. I felt rather guilty about denying him last night, but I knew I had been in the right. This situation I'd found myself in was a perfect example of what could happen if we were irresponsible and just neglected our duties. I wouldn't let it happen again. But I could still make it up to him.

---

I spun the lock on my gym locker, pulling it open and dragging out my clothes. Homely white T-shirt and plain green shorts. Very original. I tugged off my tie and stripped myself of my shirt, careful not to wipe away the make-up on my…neck. Yeah, anyway.

"_Whoa!_ Kyo!"

I looked up. One of our classmates was grinning wickedly at Kyo, and the others around him were beginning to do the same. Kyo was looking simply bewildered, albeit a bit startled, with his shirt clutched in his hand.

The boy who had made that little outburst asked, "So who's the girl?"

Kyo looked around, obviously still lost, as was I. What girl?" he wondered.

The locker room was noticeably quieter, all ears apparently trained on the current conversation. The boy stepped towards Kyo and poked his…exposed chest…

Oh, damn.

I watched with bated breath, my eyes wide, as Kyo began to catch on. I blushed fiercely and hoped no one would look my way. Surely they'd make a connection if they did.

"I…uh…well...u-uh…" Kyo stuttered, his face doing a washed-out impression of his eyes.

Another boy stepped forward, scrutinizing the marks on Kyo's chest. Kyo's blush deepened, and he glared at everyone, hastily tugging his shirt over his head.

"So, who is she, Kyo?" the boy asked again. He was beginning to irritate me, with his cocky smirk and insistent questioning.

"None of your business," Kyo snapped, pulling off his pants to change into his shorts. The sight aroused some very perverted thoughts.

"Come on, tell us!" someone else prodded.

"No!" Kyo, having completed his Phys. Ed. attire, resolutely sat down on one of the benches, waiting for the coach to dismiss us into the gymnasium.

"You're no fun." The irritating boy pouted. I wanted to knock him through a wall.

Someone beside me hummed thoughtfully, saying, "I bet it was Uotani-san."

The boy shook his head. "I think it was Tohru-chan."

I froze. Oh hell no. My annoyance quickly ignited, developing into anger. I whirled on the speaker, automatically shoving him into the row of lockers behind us. "Don't talk about Honda-san like that!"

I felt ready to punch his face in, but someone grabbed my shoulder, yanking me backwards. I fell against an all-too-familiar body and almost instantly felt my anger dissipate. Glancing over my captive shoulder, I met a pair of stern, scarlet eyes.

My adrenaline rush began to disappear, and my first coherent thought was, _Oops._ The boy was still against the lockers, looking quite startled. I shook my head, straightening and murmuring an apology. I hadn't meant to get so carried away and act so…well, _Kyo-ish_, but I couldn't _stand _anyone talking about Honda-san in a defiling or degrading manner. So, I can't say that I really regretted my reaction to someone suggesting that…that she would_ do _something like that…

A dull din bubbled through the air, and the others began slowly milling about again. The teacher blew his whistle and dismissed us.

In the gym, we found Honda-san and her friends, shortly after which we were led outside to the start of the path we took on the run. The boys turned to the right, and the girls went left. Same old routine.

But I was far from unenthusiastic. On the contrary, I was eager to get started. As Kyo and I stood side-by-side at the starting point, I passed him a look I hoped he could decipher and murmured, "I'll race you."

He smirked; I think he got the message. "You're on, you damn Rat."

No sooner had the whistle blown than Kyo and I were off, running as if our intentions were to actually surpass each other. No one seemed to look at us like criminals trying to escape from prison.

Which we certainly were.

The town zoomed by in a blur of colors and sounds and smells, and within minutes, we were far ahead from everyone else. Our feet almost seemed to skim over the pavement; the only evidence of us actually being grounded was the quick tempo of our footsteps. Running further still, Kyo turned to me, and I turned to him, and we shared the same devious smirk. We began to slow, breathing ragged and hearts pumping. Kyo looked around and grabbed my wrist. There was a path off to the right that led into some sort of garden or local park. Whatever it was, it was fairly empty, save for the natural residents: tall, proud maple trees, towering oaks, delicate cherry blossom trees—all bare, preparing for the approaching arrival of spring. Hedges traveled throughout the place, dividing it in an almost artistic manner, with would-be flower beds blanketing the space not taken up by the dirt path that wound this way and that.

He took me around a corner, and, under the refuge of an oak tree, he sat me down on a bench. There were hedges around us, coupled with other trees, to make for an area of seclusion. He sank down next to me. I wasted no time in turning and straddling his lap, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. But even that small kiss sent a jolt through my system, leaving me hungry for more. I pressed my forehead against his, whispering across his lips, "I owe you."

He smiled. "For what?"

"I owe you for denying you last night; I want to make it up to you," I replied, playing with a lock of his hair. "And I owe you for not warning you."

"Warning me?"

"About the love bites," I said, trailing my fingers down his clothed chest where said bruises were branded. "Uotani-san noticed mine in class yesterday and helped me cover it up. I hadn't thought that yours would be a problem, since they're covered anyway, but I'd forgotten about having to change for Gym class."

Kyo chuckled and shook his head. "Well, in that case, I'd say that you do, indeed, _owe _me."

"Yes, indeed." I closed the space between us, sealing my mouth against his.

Even though we'd been together last night, it'd felt like _forever _since I'd last kissed him, and now I did so with such passionate abandon that I nearly surprised myself. Kyo merely returned the kiss, trying to rival my fire. Trying, and succeeding. His tongue teased at my lips, earning him an appreciative whimper. My arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer. Our breaths mingled together in our mouths, tongues dancing erotically, my body pressing into his as closely as was humanly possible. Were I able, I would sink into his skin and meld my soul with his, but such a godly feat was beyond my capabilities; this would have to do.

He nipped at my bottom lip, drawing it between his teeth and sucking on it. I moaned into his mouth. I loved how he knew just what to do to shatter my resolve like a hammer against a stained-glass window. I could all to easily lose myself; it had taken every bit of self-control I could muster to refuse him last night.

But right now my inhibitions were nonexistent.

As we parted for air, his hands found my waist. One gripped my hip tightly while the other went in a different direction.

"Mmn…" I groaned as he caressed _that _area, kissing down my neck. I leaned into him, my mouth stopping just short of his ear. "Kyo…" I breathed, beginning to tremble with desire.

His mouth left my neck, and he whispered, "_I love you so much_," before recapturing my lips.

"Kaoru! Those two boys are _kissing!_"

I jumped, turning to see a little boy and a girl, apparently older, watching us.

What the hell?

Where'd they come from! And, oh God, what did they _see? _I groaned as I felt a blush fill my cheeks. Oh God, oh God, oh God, _oh God..._

The girl shook her head. "Stop saying things like that, _otouto_," she chastised her brother. "The one with the gray hair is _obviously _a girl." She rolled her eyes at him, as if to say "You're so naïve" and grabbed his hand, stalking away down the path.

Once they were out of earshot, Kyo and I met each other's gazes blankly, my blush beginning to recede. Then, without warning, we broke out into uncontrollable laughter. I leaned into Kyo, my stomach cramping from the strain. I don't remember _ever _laughing as hard as I did then!

"O-Oh…God…!" Kyo exclaimed between gasps as our laughing fit began to quell grudgingly.

"We're corrupting the youth of society," I said, wiping mirthful tears from the corner of my eye.

Kyo placed a quick, parting kiss on my lips before gently pushing me off his lap. I stood, smiling blissfully.

"We'd better get back," he murmured, and I nodded.

We left the park and in no time were at the end of the course. The coach looked suspiciously at us, ticking something off on his clipboard. "What took you guys so long?" he asked. "You're usually finishing within seven minutes flat; this time it was fifteen."

Kyo blinked. "Only an eight minute difference? Damn, we could've taken our time!"

I chuckled at that, but the coach only stared confusedly at us.

I leaned into him and whispered, "We could always go back. The period doesn't end for another thirty minutes."

He blushed at my suggestive tone, and I just laughed. I pulled him by the wrist and we sat under a nearby tree to wait for the rest of the class to finish the run.

As we sat there being the good boys we knew we weren't, I couldn't help but feel that those thirty precious minutes went to waste.

**---**

**

* * *

---**

:D So? Questions, comments, concerns? Needless to say, review please!**  
**

**---**

**---**


	20. Wednesday: Day Three, Part One

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N:**

Again, much thanks to Susannah for beta-ing!_  
_

_---

* * *

---_

_---_

That night as we lay in Yuki's bed underneath the covers, warm and safe, he whispered, "I like it here."

"Hm?"

He snuggled closer to me, illustrating the "here" he was speaking of: in my arms. I smiled and kissed his forehead, stroking his hair delicately. We remained in silence for a while longer until I voiced a concern I'd had since lunch that day. "Yuki, who are you going to the dance with?"

He smiled sleepily, apparently only semiconscious. "You, silly," he murmured.

So my suspicions had been correct. I shook my head, not understanding. "You mean, as a date?"

"Mmhm…"

"But…"

"Shhhh. We'll," he yawned, "talk about it later."

"Yuki…" But he was asleep, or at least too far gone to carry on the conversation.

I was worried. Did he really expect that it would be okay to just _go _to the dance as if we were a regular couple? Was he even thinking straight? Was he even thinking at all? Was he considering the repercussions of doing what he was planning on doing?

I suspected not.

With this weighing heavily on my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

---

The next day, when the bell rang for lunch, I pulled Yuki by the arm into the nearest bathroom. Checking to make sure we were alone, I pushed him into a stall and pinned him to the wall.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"What does it look like?" I answered, closing the door behind us and sliding the lock into place, then kissing his neck. The shudder that I received only served as fuel for the fire.

"B-But, I mean," his voice was breathier, his breathing coming in shorter gasps, "why now? You're so…mn…random."

"I wasn't aware that I needed to schedule a time to make-out with my lover," I murmured teasingly. "You know that if I could, I'd spend all day with you, and only you, discovering how many different ways I can make you scream."

He moaned, and I quickly sealed my lips over his. The kiss set my blood on fire, as Yuki was wont to do, and I pressed closer to him, hungry for more. As I slipped my tongue inside his mouth…

…the bathroom door opened.

We broke apart and froze, hearing the intruder's light footsteps echo throughout the bathroom. When we heard them close the door of the stall next to us, I hurriedly slid the lock on our stall and we stumbled out—

—right into Hatsuharu.

"Dammit!" I hissed as Haru staggered backwards, and Yuki fell into me. I caught him around the shoulders, steadying us both.

Oh. Shit.

An awkward silence stretched as Haru stared at us, and we stood, motionless. I could practically see the puzzle pieces in Haru's mind falling into place.

In the uneasy quiet, the toilet behind us flushed. Jarring me from my paralysis, I turned to see none other than Momiji step out from the stall.

"Hey! Yuki, Kyo!" A broad grin stretched across his youthful face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh…" Yuki and I exchanged anxious glances. Haru was still suspiciously quiet. Sooner or later, he was bound to say something—

"What were you guys doing in the same stall?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead, and Yuki just blushed. Ugh, that _stupid _Ox!

Momiji blinked. "The…same stall…?"

Busted.

Was I imagining it, or was there a smirk on Haru's face? No, it was the shadow of a smirk. Damn, he'd just figured it out. I saw his eyes flash, and then the smirk was there for real. Oh boy…

Black Haru was never good.

He sneered and shoved me against the nearest wall, bringing himself all too close for comfort. "You're a horny kitty, aren't you?" he scoffed, tracing his finger under my chin.

"Get off'a me, you bastard!" I pushed him away, glaring holes into his dual-colored head.

He laughed, looking as arrogant and obnoxious as ever, but then, to my surprise, he returned my glare. His smirk was still there, but it was wrought with dry humor, and there was no trace of amusement on his face. If anything, he looked angry.

"I'll fight you for him," he spat.

I jumped at his sudden bitter remark. "Wh-What? What are you taking about?"

In response, he raised his fist and connected it to the wall to the right of my head with a sickening _crack_. But I didn't flinch. "Yuki," he elaborated. "I'll fight you for Yuki."

Yuki made a sound of protest. "You will do _no such thing!_" he hissed, grabbing Haru by the collar and pulling him a safe distance away from me. "I'm not something you can just _win _like that!"

Haru looked about ready to retort, but caught himself as a wordless exchange was made between him and Yuki. Suddenly, his anger was gone, replaced with his usual docile, albeit confused, expression. He put his hand to his forehead. As if trying to clear his mind, he shook his head, his piercings and necklaces jingling. Glancing back at the Rat, he looked suddenly guilty and apologetic. "I…I'm sorry…" he murmured before dashing out the door.

Yuki sighed and ran after him. "Haru, wait!" we could hear him call as the door closed behind him.

Momiji turned to me. "So, what _were _you two doing in the same stall?"

---

* * *

---

So there was the entrance of Haru. More to come in the next chapter. Review!

---

---


	21. Wednesday: Day Three, Part Two

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: P**_LUSHIE_**S**

**Mokimo: **A plushie of Yuki lying underneath Kyo, playing with his hair. 8D Lovely image. And one of Momitchi-kun with an absolutely naive expression.

**BulmaWannabe: ** The second half. :D Yuki and Kyo sitting on the floor bright red with their heads turned away, while Shigure stands in the middle of the two with a big grin and wide eyes. And Yuki and Kyo are in their boxers, while Shigure's in his usual attire, of course.

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot: **A plushie of Kyo with his shirt worn in a way that people can see his hickeys. :D

**scarlettHuntress: **Um... hm, how about a plushie of Yuki hugging Haru? 'Cause Haru so needs a hug. :) If ya dun like it, you can request something different.

**Queen Blood-Ruby: **A plushie of Haru looking _woebegone_. (Hah, I learned a new word! Thank you! 8D) Aww, poor little Ox.

**Shiro Ryuu: **A plushie of Momiji in a (boy's) sailor outfit. :D So kyute.

**Sabrechan: **A plushie of Shigure. :D Since you left an anonymous review, I'll give you my thanks here: Thanks for the review!

**SpiffyScribble: **Um...hm, how about a plushie of... -**scratches head**- ... a Rat-Yuki curled up against a Cat-Kyo. All kyute and cozy and... furry. O.o;; If ya dun like it, you can request something different.

And to **Jesse**, thanks for the review! Heh, I've never been one for HaruxMomiji... but they would be cute together. :)

Thanks to Susannah for beta-ing. :)_  
_

_---

* * *

---_

_--- _

"Haru, wait!" I ran after my cousin as he rushed down the hall. He turned a corner to the right, and as I followed, I saw him push through a set of double doors and stop at the waist-high wall that traveled down the length of the school. He gripped it, head bowed, and stood there as I came up beside him. We were silent, the lingering students milling about us idly. I regarded Haru worriedly. This wasn't like him at all. Well, not White Haru, anyway. And certainly, he was being too calm to be Black Haru. I absently wondered if a Gray Haru existed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. "I don't know what _he_ did, but I know it couldn't have been good. The first thing I saw when I came to my senses…was you, giving me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen you wear." I noted how his grip on the wall tightened every so slightly.

"Haru—"

"I only want you to be happy. You know that, right?" He turned to me, gray eyes stained with some emotion that I couldn't discern. I nodded wordlessly. He sighed, turning back to looking out over the wall, placing his palms on the top and leaning forward. "But, at the same time, _I _want to be the one to make you happy. I know it's silly and selfish, but I can't help it. It doesn't show, but I'm jealous of Tohru,—"

Come again?

"—because she gets to see your smile and hear your laugh. I'm jealous of her because she makes you happy. And now…Kyo, too. Except, he gets to make you happy in ways I've only ever _dreamed_ of."

"Haru…" I sighed, at a loss for words. I wasn't used to him being this…talkative, let alone so liberal with his feelings.

He smiled sadly at me. "Whenever I used to tell you that I loved you, you'd take it as an irritating joke. You never really understood that I _meant _it, I really did." His smile faltered. "And, I didn't mean in the platonic sense, either."

"…I know."

And suddenly, his wistful air seemed to fade, as if with this confession some weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He took a deep breath and then said, "But I'm getting over it. I do call you my 'first' love for a reason; I think I've found another."

I smiled. "That's good to hear."

We were silent for a good moment or two, until Haru spoke again, his voice softer than usual. "Does he make you happy?"

I leaned back against the wall. "Yes, he really does."

"Well, if you're happy, I'm happy." He stepped away and made to go inside, but paused. He said over his shoulder, "If he _ever _hurts you, though, I'll be the first to knock him on his ass." And with that, he pushed the double doors open, and I was alone. I laughed to myself.

There _must _be a Gray Haru.

---

When we arrived back in the classroom that afternoon, I could tell that something was amiss. Well, maybe not amiss, per se, but there was something brewing beneath the idle chatter in the room. People kept sneaking glances at Kyo, after which they would turn back to each other and seem to share some sort of joke that I wasn't in on. I doubted Kyo was either.

While we waited for the teacher, I went over to Honda-san and her friends. Kyo was there, too, sitting by the window. He looked very contemplative, almost distressed. I resisted the overwhelming urge to wrap my arms around him and make him feel better. So instead, I murmured, "Kyo, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me, startled from his thoughts. "Huh…? Oh, uh—"

"Kyo-kun!"

We turned towards the singsong voice to see a few of our classmates gathered around, looking impish.

"What do you want?" Kyo snapped, scowling.

One of the girls came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, lowering her head to whisper in his ear. He stiffened, practically freezing, and I could tell, above all else, he was hoping that she wouldn't hug him. And, fortunately, she didn't. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but whatever it was, it made Kyo flush angrily. I knew him well enough to know that the stain in his cheeks wasn't from embarrassment. The girl giggled and twirled away, her skirt flaring around her thighs.

I glared at her, folding my arms, but saying nothing. Kyo went back to staring out the window, his face still burning.

"So, Kyo-kun, are you gonna tell us, or what?" one of the boys asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Will you guys drop it already!" Kyo shouted, closing his eyes.

"Not until we know who she was."

Oh, _that _was what they were going on about. They were still trying to figure out who it was that gave Kyo the marks on his chest. I looked around the room and noticed that the other students, however hard they tried to look engrossed in their own businesses, were silently listening in on the conversation. Apparently, the boys from the locker room had spread the news that Kyo had…been involved with someone. It vaguely irked me that they all assumed this person was a girl, but I supposed that only worked in our favor.

Everyone knew how easily Kyo got worked up, and they were going to play this thing out to its fullest extent for their own amusement. I doubt anyone was really all that interested in Kyo's personal life.

"Hey!" Uotani-san barked suddenly. She was leaning back in her chair casually, but the anger in her countenance said she was far from relaxed. "If he doesn't want to tell you, then just leave him the fuck alone!"

One of the girls smirked. "Maybe it was Uotani-chan after all."

Uotani-san grew livid. She stood, her chair banging against the wall. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and she looked positively dangerous. I smirked internally; they were in for it now. The other students shied away from her, but before anything could happen, sensei walked in.

"Class, settle down," she said. Everyone returned to their seats, including Kyo and myself. "Now, who's ready for a pop vocabulary quiz?"

The class groaned. Why did it seem that all we ever did was _vocabulary? _

As sensei moved past us in the front row to quiz some of the students behind us, a piece of paper landed on my desk. I unfolded it and read Kyo's sloppy scrawl. _I swear I am going to SHOOT someone if they don't get off my case._

I gave a small smile, but it was quickly stolen away by a soft sigh that escaped my lips. I picked up my pen and started to write, _We could always just…come out with it…avoid all of this secrecy_—

Oh, what was I saying? I shook my head and went to cross out my words when the note was suddenly snatched up off my desk, and I yelped in surprise, my heart giving a painful lurch. Wide-eyed, I looked up to see sensei, staring down at me, the note clutched in her hand. I silently cursed my stupidity.

Sensei wordlessly read over the note, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow. "Come out with…what?" she asked me.

I could feel my cheeks burn. She crumpled the note in her fist and stuffed it in her book. "See me after class, Yuki," she murmured.

I nodded, taking a deep breath as she went back to the front of the room, eyes skimming her book. "Kyo, next word. _Adversary._"

Kyo was silent for a moment before he replied, "Noun. Someone who offers opposition."

"Synonym?"

"Enemy."

---

_Ding Dong._

Everyone stood, gathering their things and shouldering their bags. I remained seated. I just hoped whatever sensei wanted to talk to me about wouldn't take very long; I did, after all, have a Student Council meeting today. I glanced to the door and saw Kyo and Honda-san waiting there, and I waved them off. Kyo murmured something to Honda-san, and she nodded with a smile. Then she left, and Kyo stayed, smirking at me. He could be so infuriating sometimes. And how he managed to look so endearing while doing so was beyond me.

Sensei went over to the door. "Kyo, could you join us?" she asked. Kyo stepped inside and sensei closed the door behind him. Returning to her desk, she grabbed the crumpled note from the back of her book and reread it. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" she asked us.

I frowned confusedly. "Uh… I don't think so…"

Sensei didn't take her eyes off the note. "Well, apparently, Kyo is feeling a little homicidal—"

"What else is new?" I muttered. Kyo glared at me.

"—and you're both keeping some secret…that Yuki wants to come out with…"

I swallowed, seeing Kyo's surprised expression out the corner of my eye. "Sensei, it's nothing."

She looked at us then and nodded grudgingly. "If you say so. I'm not going to pry into your business. Just know that I'm here if you two want to talk about something."

"…Thank you, sensei."

She handed the note back to me and I took it, standing and shouldering my bag. As I went to leave, she said, "Oh, Yuki?"

"Yes?" I glanced back at her.

"Make sure to keep Kyo away from any…firearms you might have laying around. I'd really rather he didn't shoot anybody."

I gave a small smile. "Will do, sensei."

We stepped into the hallway and made our way down it. "Come out with it?" Kyo asked me suddenly.

I cast him a sidelong glance. "What?"

"You want to _come out with it?_"

"Oh." I averted my gaze, suddenly overcome with the sensation of treading on thin ice. "Well… I suppose…"

"Are you insane?"

I stopped and regarded him with a somewhat hurt expression. He, too, stopped and turned to me. The tension in the empty hallway was so thick one could surely cut it with a knife. I didn't like it one bit. "Why not, Kyo?"

"_Why not?_" He looked absolutely incredulous. "Weren't _you_ the one who was saying from the very beginning that we should strictly keep this a secret?"

I bit my lip. "Yes…but…" I felt like there was a rubber band inside of my chest being stretched to its limit. "I hadn't anticipated feeling like this…"

"Feeling like what?"

"Like… Like… I don't know!" I took a deep breath. How _was _I feeling? I don't think even I was sure. "…Over the weekend, we spent practically all of our time together. We didn't have to hide anything, but now that we're back in school, we do! I hadn't anticipated feeling so…trapped…so constricted…so…_bottled up! _I just…"

"Yuki, you're not making any sense…"

"Oh, you just don't _get _it!" If he couldn't understand, then he must not be feeling the same way.

"Get _what?_ Yuki, we can't let anyone else know."

And then the rubber band snapped. "Then maybe we should end it!"

An awkward silence stretched between us.

"What?" Kyo's eyes widened. "Y-Yuki…" I could see the panic in his expression, and felt a twang of guilt. But I stood my ground nonetheless.

"Kyo… you know how it is with us. We can barely keep our hands off of each other. I love you, and I want you, and I want to be by your side every second of every minute of every day. But, when we're in public, we have to hide it! I can't _stand _it! I CAN'T STAND THIS SECRECY!"

He scowled. "You think it's any less unbearable for me?"

"Then why don't we just come out with it? If it's so unbearable to hide it, why do we have to keep it a secret?" A good question indeed.

"Because you know how people will react!" he rejoined heatedly. "And what about Akito? What if he—"

"THE HELL WITH AKITO!"

His eyes widened. If I'd been in a stable frame of mind, I probably would've been shocked, too. I probably would've even taken those words back. But I didn't. "Yuki, _listen to yourself! _Okay, so aside from Akito, there's the rest of the student body. And you just…you _know _how they'll react!" he reiterated.

My frustration was bubbling up inside of me, and I sought a way, any way, to vent it. I suppose that's what led to my next words, irrational as they were. "You… You're just afraid! You try _so _hard to fit in, Kyo, and you're afraid that if people know that you're in love with your _male cousin_, that they'll reject you! That's it, isn't it? That's—"

"SHUT UP! Dammit, Yuki, how could you say something like that?"

I closed my mouth. As my anger fizzled down, the actual meaning behind my words registered with me. Oh, what had I done? With a helpless whimper, I covered my face with my hands and shrank against the wall. My blood was pounding in my ears, and I think I was trembling.

Why had I said all that? Why? "I just can't take it anymore, Kyo." He was by my side, his hand on my shoulder. I choked back the tears threatening to well in my eyes and looked at him, offering a shaky smile. "I mean, look at me, it's only been three days, and already my resolve is crumbling. But all of the stress of having to hide it from everyone is driving me crazy. What if it hadn't been Haru in the bathroom this morning? What if someone else had caught us?"

"But it wasn't someone else. We got lucky—"

"Exactly. How much longer can our luck last? Our family isn't really one to catch a break too often. If we can't control ourselves, then maybe we shouldn't even be together. Maybe we should just go back to the way things were." This was desperation at its extreme. I knew I'd regret all of this later, but right now it was all just tumbling out. Every insecurity, every concern, every consideration was all unleashed.

"No…" Kyo all but whimpered. "Don't talk like that. God, Yuki, can you really imagine going back to the way things were? You know that we wouldn't be able to do it."

"It's our only option. We can't hide it anymore; it's just hurting us. If we can't come out with it, then maybe it would be better if there just wasn't an 'it' to begin with."

"Yuki, stop it!" I could hear the alarm in his voice, and as much as it pained me to know that I was the cause of it, I didn't know what else to do. "Yuki, we're _not _going back to the way things were. I won't allow it."

"Then we have to come out with it!"

"No. We. Don't. Stop looking at this thing like it's in black and white! We can control ourselves. We can hide it. Just…don't give up," he pleaded, burying his face in my shoulder.

I brushed him off then, standing to leave. "I have to go," I said. "I'm already late for my meeting."

And with that, I left Kyo and headed down the hall. Before I was out of earshot, I heard him mutter, "You bastard."

I idly wondered if there was a glue made for putting the pieces of a broken heart back together.

**---

* * *

---**

Ah, a conflict. Kind of abrupt, kind of awkward, but it's there.

As for the Haru and Yuki scene, correct me if I'm wrong, but Haru likes Rin, right? Well, that's what I was trying to hint at with his whole "I've found another" thing.

**TBC!  
**

**---**

**--- **


	22. Thursday: Day Four

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Plushies for all you wonderful, amazing, sMexy people.

**Shiro Ryuu: **Ayame in a traditional Chinese-style outfit. Hehehe, Pet Shop of Horrors. D'you think he'd look better in that outfit than Count D? Oo;; Hard to imagine, ne?

**SpiffyScribble: **Yuki and Kyo naked and making-out. –**drools**-

**BulmaWannabe: **Rat-Yuki curled up against a Cat-Kyo, with Kyo licking Yuki's head. All right everyone, go: Awwww! So adorable.

**Rikka Sohma: **Yuki from volume 2 of the manga when he's wearing that adorable dress from the onigiri sale. Hehe, Yuki in a dress. Oh, and –**hands you wedding ring**- I have another spouse! W00T! XD Well, anyway, since you left an anonymous review (though I realized just now that you left your e-mail and I could've e-mailed you your reviewer-response) I'll say here: Thank you! And, also thanks for elaborating on the whole Akito's-a-girl-not-a-boy thing. :D

**scarlettHuntress: **Yuki sleeping in only boxers with hickeys allover his body and neko-Kyo chewing his ear. Mmm, hehe, that sounds yummy. :)

**Mokimo: **A saddened Haru dressed in all gray. Aww, poor Haru. T.T

**golden-kitsunebi:** Momitchi and Megumi holding hands. Awww. I think they should be a couple, too. :D 

**Fly8978:** A Kakeru Manabe chibi. Yes, he is kyute. :)

To my other **anonymous reviewers:**

**janeyjane: **Whoo, yes, incest is fun for all the family. :D Thanks for the review!

**Jesse: **I can see HaruxMomiji working. –**nods**- Anyway, fear not! Hopefully this chapter will not make you sad. Thanks for the review!

**Hikari-kun and Cia-Chan: **It makes me happy to know that you're enjoying meh story. :) Yes, I think the whole fun of the YukixKyo pairing _is _working past that whole "I hate you" mentality. Thanks for the review!

**kathy g.: **Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Cat17: **Thank you, also!

And for **Chess77: **Whenever you get to this chapter, here's your Yuki-being-glomped-by-Haru plushie. –**hands plushie**- :D

And on a random note, I finally got FB 12, and just finished it last night! Now I'm on 13, and pretty soon I'll be up-to-date! Sigh, but now that I'm reading all that I have, I've realized a lot of stuff I could'a used in my story, stuff that definitely advocates the YukixKyo-ness. But alas, I'm also finding a lot of stuff that starkly contradicts the YukixKyo-ness, sadly. Ah well. On to the chapter!

Oh, and much thanks for Susannah, for not only beta-ing the old chapter 22, but the rewrite, as well. And for just being awesome, period. :D Much love! -**glomps**-

---

* * *

---

That… That bastard! Agh, my tongue felt like sandpaper in my mouth as I fought to keep my tears at bay. How could he just _say _things like that? How could he even _suggest _ending our relationship on a whim? Or… Or had he been considering it for a while now? The thought made me sick to my stomach. I rose shakily to my feet, placing my palm against the wall to steady myself.

He… He couldn't really _mean _all that, could he? He couldn't really want to end our relationship, right? But, he seemed determined that either we came out with it or we ended it. Dammit, what the hell was wrong with him? He was the one who was so adamant about keeping it under wraps in the beginning. Wasn't he? So why the sudden change of heart?

Did he have a _literal _change of heart? Did he…not love me anymore?

No, I wouldn't resign myself to believing that. Yet. But, still, why was he being such a…such a _bastard? _It didn't make sense. Things were fine yesterday. Well, despite the fact that we were caught by Haru and Momiji. But at least it _had _been Haru and Momiji, and not someone else who wouldn't react very well to finding us in that compromising situation.

But still, _why? _I didn't understand. I just hoped with every iota of willpower I possessed that he hadn't stopped loving me. I…don't know what I would do if that were to happen.

Ah, I had a lot to think about, and it wasn't doing me any good hanging around here. I took a deep breath and headed down the hallway. Before I knew it, I was on the path to home. Alone. If Yuki and I hadn't been at odds, I don't think I'd have felt so alone, though.

---

The evening was disconcertingly quiet. Yuki wouldn't look at me. I think Shigure and Tohru recognized our apparent quarrel and left it alone, carrying on as if nothing was wrong. This, on Shigure's part, surprised me, but I didn't question it.

As I went to sleep that night, my bed felt cold.

And though I knew it was selfish, I hoped Yuki was as miserable as I was.

Morning came quickly, and the day started normally. And when I say normally, I mean normal in the way it used to be before Yuki and I were lovers. I got up with the dawn and was ready to go by the time Yuki stumbled sleepily down the stairs. Tohru gave him his breakfast and he ate it quietly, while I waited impatiently by the door. Too impatiently, in fact; I left without them. I didn't feel up to suffering through the awkward walk to school that I knew going with Yuki would entail.

At school, things were almost calm. Well, calm in the sense that Yuki and I didn't have to worry about hiding our relationship. I didn't steal him away to the bathroom before lunch, and consequently, we didn't have to fret over being caught. A leaden weight dropped into my stomach with the realization that Yuki might have been right about ending this whole thing.

But when I found myself staring at Yuki on multiple occasions throughout the day, wondering what he was thinking about, what he was feeling, and then wondering what he was doing when he was out of sight, I also realized that I couldn't live without him. He was always on my mind, consuming my thoughts, so much so that sensei had to repeat her questions directed at me twice several times that day, and she had to repeat her question of "Are you paying attention, Kyo?" three times during her History lecture. I think Yuki sniggered at me, but my mind was still too far gone at that point to be sure. It was then that I decided that things could _definitely _not go back to the way they were before. I wasn't giving him up without a fight.

I wondered if that would be enough, though. We all knew that my fights with Yuki never ended in victory on my part.

Still, I wouldn't let him go. I wouldn't. I didn't care what anyone said. Despite this quarrel, Yuki had never officially broken off our relationship; he'd only suggested that we should. Until he declared that it was definitely over, I wouldn't give up. And even if he did end it, I don't think I'd give up then, either.

After lunch, as we headed back to our classes, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me staggeringly aside.

"What the hell!" I yelped. Once I'd found purchase with the floor again, I whirled on my captor, only to have them whirl me the other way and pin my back against the wall. To my surprise, my mystery assailant was none other than Hatsuharu. "What the _fuck _are you doing?" I hissed, glaring at him and cursing myself for wincing at the painful grip he had on my upper arm.

We were in an alcove of sorts in the wall that held the door to some closet or other, probably for the janitors or something. People walking by only passed us inquisitive glances, but went on nonetheless. Haru was glaring at me, making the gray of his eyes almost molten. But he wasn't Black Haru. I could swear I could see flashes of silver in his gaze that hinted at the fact that Black Haru was skirting the edges of Haru's consciousness, but White Haru was apparently maintaining control.

For this at least, I was grateful.

"What happened between you and Yuki?" he asked, his voice gentle, yet strained with barely suppressed anger, and hushed to thwart the attempts of prying ears.

"Wh-What?"

"Yuki, you stupid Cat. What happened between him and you?"

"What are you talking about?" I near-whispered back.

"I know that something's wrong," he said. "I can tell, whenever I look at him. He's upset. And he's upset in that way that only a broken heart can render someone. So what happened?" His grip tightened around my arm, his other going to clutch at the collar of my shirt. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything! He… I… We had an argument."

"About what?"

"About…whether or not we should go public with our relationship," I replied, dropping my tone another few decibels.

Haru's glare softened, any trace of Black Haru completely fleeing his countenance. "And?"

"And he…wants to come out with it, but…I don't."

I breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as he released my arm, his hold on my collar slackening some, but not entirely. "Why not?"

"Why not, what?"

"Why not come out with it?"

I gaped at him. "What _is _it with you two? How can you just carelessly suggest something like that?"

"Kyo, think about it," he said. "Yuki's smart. He knows what he's doing. If he thinks you guys should go public, then I say who's to argue?"

"Me! I'm to argue! We can't do that. Haru, he's not thinking straight. He's… He's just emotionally confused, right now. He even said, and I quote, 'The hell with Akito'! I mean, come on, for _him _to say something like that, there's something wrong. Once he… Once he sorts out what he's feeling, he'll realize that we can't just 'come out with it' like that."

"What if he sorts out what he's feeling, like you say, and still wants to come out with it? What'll you do then?"

"Knock some sense into him!"

Haru sighed, dropping his hand to his side. "You know, hiding it is doing neither of you any good."

I groaned. "You sound just like him! Why am I the only one who realizes what a disaster telling everyone will turn into?" I wondered, still with a quiet voice, even though nearly all of the students had retreated to their classrooms.

Somewhere in the background, the bell rang.

"Kyo…"

"Do you know what he _said?_ He said… He said that if we can't come out with it, then we should just end it!"

"If you let him do that, I won't forgive you."

I started at his sharp tone. A glimmer of that glare had returned, and his arms were folded across his chest. "If I _let _him do that? It's not my decision to make." Though, I knew that if it came to that, of course I wouldn't give him up.

Haru leaned back against the wall of the alcove opposite me, closing his eyes. "You _do_ know that you make him happy, don't you? He really loves you."

"O-Of course…I know that." And yet, hearing it made my stomach flip excitedly. It dashed my prior fears of him having a change of heart, much to my relief. "But…we're in a really…_difficult_…situation. You just don't understand, Haru."

"Maybe not, but I do understand this. You love him, right?" He opened his eyes and met my gaze squarely.

"Of course."

"Do you want to be able to celebrate that? Do you want to be able to…to yell it to the world? Do you want to be able to kiss him in public and be able to shower him with affection in front of other people?"

"Y-Yeah… I really…do."

And then something clicked.

Wow.

I hadn't exactly realized that before. Caught up in worrying about how others would react, I hadn't stopped to notice the fact that, when it came down to it…

…I really wanted to come out with it, too.

Haru looked up at the ceiling. "We all live in this world, right? We all have the right to love someone, the right to be happy with someone else. 'Forbidden' is just a word, Kyo; it doesn't mean anything. People might look at you and Yuki with disgust and contempt, but they have no right to take love away from you. Everyone's entitled to it, as a human being. And whomever you find love with, it doesn't matter, as long as you're happy. You and Yuki live in this world, just like everyone else. It's your home, and if you can't feel free in your own home, then something is terribly wrong."

And suddenly, it hit me. What Yuki was feeling, I understood it as clear as day. It wasn't natural to feel so bottled up, as he was claiming to feel. Feelings…they can't be repressed. They can't be banished or willed away. They can only be coped with. Love…and frustration… Yuki used to feel trapped in the Sohma main house. He left it to get away from that feeling, and now he was walking right back into it again. Except this time, he's in a place that he can't just up and leave from. He doesn't want to feel repressed or bottled up or trapped…and yet, if we continue to hide our relationship, he's going to feel that way.

I don't want him to hurt.

He claimed that I was only afraid of going public because I didn't want people to reject me. That wasn't true. I didn't want them to reject _him_. If people found out, they'd be disgusted, contemptuous, resentful, they'd shun us and taunt us and mock us…and I didn't want that for Yuki. The hell with myself. I didn't want _him_ to have to suffer through that because of his feelings for me. But, in trying to save him from one bullet, he'd just been shot from behind with another: these feelings of entrapment.

Secrecy or honesty, we'd be faced with pain either way. We had to pick our poison. And Yuki had picked his. And, perhaps I should pick the same as him. After all, whatever we do, we'll always do it together.

I let out a quiet breath, glancing up at Haru. I offered a small smile. "Thanks, Haru."

He nodded. "No problem." With that, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and stepped out of the alcove, turning down the hall. I followed suit, going in the other direction to my class.

I was a good five minutes late, but at the moment, that seemed to be of little importance.

---

After school, Yuki and Tohru waited for me at the doorway. They were talking about something, both laughing and smiling, and I immediately felt a stab of something foul in my gut. I stood by Tohru's side, and without another word, we left, the two of them still engrossed in some sort of lighthearted chat. I tuned them out, my hands buried deep in my pockets. I wished I could have buried myself with them.

The day was quiet. It was almost warming, seeing the sun flit through the trees like it was, gilding the branches with honeyed light. There were bare traces of life dotting the foliage, hints of the spring to come. It would be beautiful, I knew. It always was. I hoped… With a sigh, I felt sorrow bite my heart… I hoped that I would be able to enjoy the spring with Yuki. I hoped that I would be able to…to take him to a field somewhere, maybe have a picnic, and enjoy the life blooming around us. Just the two of us.

It would be beautiful.

I felt a drop on my cheek, and looked up to the sky. It wasn't raining, was it? No, the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. So, what was—

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Are you okay?"

I was startled from my thoughts, looking down at Tohru. She looked concerned. "Um…yeah, why?"

"O-Oh…um…it's just that…you're crying, Kyo-kun. You're not hurt, are you?" As Tohru continued to panic, I reached up and felt my face, realizing that the wetness I'd felt there hadn't been rain, but tears. And they wouldn't stop.

I felt someone's eyes on me, and looked over Tohru's head at Yuki, who immediately averted his gaze, trying to hide the fact that he'd been staring at me. And I could've sworn he'd looked worried.

---

"Kyo."

I glanced up from my homework at Yuki, who was sitting across the table from me, also doing his assignments. "What?"

"I was going to pick Honda-san up from work today."

My heart skipped nervously, hoping this was going where I thought it was. "And?"

He blushed ever so slightly, and I could tell he was taking a knife to his pride by asking what he did next. "And I wanted to know if you were planning on coming, too."

I tilted my head curiously. "Is it my imagination, or are you trying to reconcile our argument?"

His eyes flashed coldly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why are you saying this?" I asked. "Why would you care whether or not I was going with you to pick her up?"

"Because… Do I need a reason?" he snapped.

"Getting defensive, are we?"

"Oh, shut up, you stupid Cat!"

I smirked, going back to my homework. "Yes, I'm coming, too."

That evening, as we walked along the street that was illuminated by the lights from the shops and streetlamps and stars alone, we were quiet. People milled about us, all engrossed in their own affairs. Their energy contrasted starkly against the dead silence between us. It seemed forever before we arrived at Momiji's dad's building, where Tohru worked. Yuki jumped up onto the wall that traveled along the sidewalk, sitting there and looking up at the stars. I leaned back against the stone structure, folding my arms.

More silence.

"Yuki… I—"

"Don't, Kyo. Don't talk," he whispered almost pleadingly.

I looked up at him, scowling. "Dammit, I want you to hear me out."

"And I want you to not talk."

"Why won't you listen to me!"

"Why won't you shut up?"

"Why are you such an asshole!"

"Why are you so thickheaded?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"The same could be said for _you!_" He jumped down off of the wall and faced me, glaring heatedly.

I groaned, massaging the bridge of my nose. This was _not _what I wanted. "Yuki, please, stop it."

"Kyo…"

"Why is this happening!" I stepped up to him, looking determined. "What happened to what we had before? Why are we all of a sudden at each other's throats? And _why _are you so adamant on giving up!"

"Kyo… I… I don't know. But, Kyo… it…it hurts." He seemed to almost shrink against the wall, holding his fist over his heart. I saw the glitter of crystal at the corner of his eyes, and stepped even closer, taking his face in my hands and wiping at his tears with my thumbs.

"Shhhh… I know, Yuki… Don't cry…" I opened my arms and he obligingly moved into my embrace, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. I rubbed his back softly as his body shook with barely suppressed sobs. And then I knew for sure that he had been as miserable as me.

When he had calmed down a little, he pulled back and looked up at me. His amethyst eyes were wet with tears, his face flushed and damp. I placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Let's talk, now."

He nodded, sniffling. "Kyo… wh-what are we supposed to do?"

I took a deep breath. "Well… I know what we can't do. We can't end our relationship."

He shook his head. "No…I'm sorry that I even suggested it."

"But…we might… we might be able to come out with it."

He started, stepping back and meeting my gaze squarely, pure wonder scrawled across his face. "R-Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it might be the right thing to do. But I don't think we have to decide now. The weekend's coming up."

"But we have to decide before the dance. I…I do want to go with you, Kyo. I want to be able to go with you and dance with you…and just be a normal couple."

"Even though we're not a normal couple by any stretch of the imagination."

"Well, not by society's standards," Yuki consented.

"Sadly," I murmured. "But, are we okay now? Will you…stop avoiding me?"

He nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Of course. I'm sorry…"

"So am I. I…should have been more understanding."

"I just shouldn't have been so overemotional. I was never like this before." He pouted halfheartedly and punched me in the arm. "It's all your fault."

"You have the freedom to be emotional, Yuki. You don't have to bottle yourself up." I hugged him again, holding him close to me and rocking back and forth. People were still milling about us, but this time our energy mingled harmoniously with theirs.

Behind us, I heard some elderly woman say, "Oh, the beauty of young love," and someone else murmured their agreement.

Maybe things would be okay, after all.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun!"

I turned and saw Tohru heading towards us, smiling brightly as per usual. I grinned. "Hey, Tohru."

"Good evening, Honda-san." Yuki offered a small smile, his hand slipping into mine.

As we walked along, Tohru asked, "I-Is everything…all right between you two, now?" She sounded anxious.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's all right."

She let out a breath of relief, smiling. "Good. It made me sad to see you fighting."

Yuki nodded, closing his eyes. "Yes, me too."

I tilted my head back and looked up into the stars, breathing in the night air. My nose twitched as I picked up the aroma of something portentous. It smelled like a storm.

---

* * *

---

**A/N: **Hmhmhm, what is this storm that Kyo's sensing? Is it a literal storm, or a symbolic one, or both? You'll all just have to wait and find out! Though you all can already pro'ly guess what it is. Anyway, so now Yuki and Kyo are good again, and the weekend's coming up, so they can have their fun! (Though, let me warn you now, there will be no more actual lemons until the last chapter.) Review, please!

---

---


	23. Friday: Day Five, and Saturday

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **P**l**U**s**H**i**E**s **fo_r t_he _al_mighty _re_view_ers_.

**Mokimo: **Some sort of mechanical plushie-like thing (that is still soft and kyute in all its plushie goodness :D) of Yuki crying with Kyo holding him and rubbing his back. Yes, 'tis most beautiful.

**Jayd Hood: **One of Kyo pinned against the wall by Haru. :D From the scene in the last chapter.

**kisa toyama: **A plushie of Kyo hugging Yuki from behind. Awww.

**scarlettHuntress: **A plushie of a sopping-wet Kyo. Um, of course, not literally sopping-wet, but just... looking like he's sopping-wet. Yes, water-stained clothes and hair plastered to his face, etc. :) So adorable.

**Shiro Ryuu: **One of Kyo and Yuki hugging like in the last scene in chapter 22. Again, adorable:D

**shadyware **(_a.ka._** kathy g.**)Thanks soo much for the awesome review! It made me very happy. :) Yes, the girl in the bathroom shall be introduced soon, in the chapter of the dance, to be precise. And as for a plushie, I shall have to make one up, since you didn't suggest one. Um, how about kitty-Kyo curled in boy-Yuki's lap, with Yuki petting his head? If'fn ya want a different one, just tell me:D

**BulmaWannabe: **One of Kyo-kitten on his back playing with a piece of yarn that boy-Yuki is holding over him. Awww! I love the imagery. :D

**Truthahn: **Thanks for the review! Yes, ya just gotta love yaoicest. XD Anyway, here's your plushie of chibi-Haru! -**hands plushie**-

**Queen Blood-Ruby: **A plushie of Kyo in a kendo outfit, with a katana, a sharp one that you can poke your brother with. And maybe lend to me so that I can poke my brother. XD

**Rikka Sohma: **A plushie of...me:D -**hands plushie**-

**Sayonara: **One of Yuki stroking a sleeping cat-Kyo in his lap. So kyute. :)

**Sabrechan: **One of Yuki and Kyo sharing cookies and milk. Yes, very adorable. Now I want cookies... XD

**SolitaireAikanaro: **A Haru cow plushie. 8D I love Haru.

**Blackdrak: **A plushie of boy-Yuki holding kitty-Kyo in his arms, with Kyo giving a little lick to his face. Now that image is just too adorable for words. :D

For **Jesse**, my other anonymous reviewer (who won't be anonymous for very long, I suspect, since you said you got an account), yes, sadly there aren't many Ayame-romance stories. T.T YukixKyo is undoubtedly the most popular. Ayame is most definitely a PERFECTLY attractive guy! -**nods resolutely**- Hehehe, well, anyway, once you tell me your penname, I'll be on the look-out for your work! And if you need help uploading, I can tell you how to do it. :) Thanks for the review!

Anyway, sorry it's taken me so long to update! But here's the next chapter! Another sort of filler-ish thing, but hopefully you'll enjoy!

---

* * *

---

---

Friday came and we were both on our utmost best behavior. We did all but completely avoid each other in school, and it was eating me up inside. Because of that stupid fight, we'd gone an entire twenty-four-plus hours in cold isolation of each other. And now, another half a day was spent in that same isolation. Well, it was almost the same. Now that the waters between us were calm again, the separation was just that much more bearable. And the promise of the weekend quelled our desire. Or rather, fed it, but forced it to lay dormant for a few hours or so.

But after dinner that night, all hell more or less broke loose.

I remember him closing my door behind us and then practically pushing me to the bed. Both Shigure and Honda-san were in bed, and had been for nearly an hour. Hopefully they were asleep by now, and if not…well, we'd worry about that later.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Isn't that the saying? Well, two days deprived of Kyo have made me grow _very _fond of him. Read: I was horny as hell and wanted no one but him. Him, him, _him. _I would never want anyone but _him_. He was my addiction, my love, my desire, my _everything_. And having to go even just forty-eight hours without so much as a single kiss had made for some very compromising frustration, mainly sexual frustration.

I don't know when my shirt came off, but it did, and soon Kyo's was gone, too. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them on the floor, but my focus was quickly averted back to my lover as he captured my mouth in a searing kiss that set my blood on fire. I returned the kiss, sliding my tongue against his and nipping at his petal-soft lips. Pulling back, his hot breath ghosted over my cheek as he whispered, "I want you."

"The feeling's mutual," I replied, smirking at him.

He smiled, dragging his fingers through my hair as he planted open-mouthed kisses down my neck lovingly, his hands falling down the sides of my face to my shoulders and down my arms until they reached the hem of my pants. I groaned, my head rolling back as he continued his path to my chest. And soon my pants had gone the way of my shirt, along with the rest of my clothing, until I was bared before my lover's eyes. Not long after he found himself in the same state.

And under the light of the crescent moon that flitted playfully through the window, we made love for the second time. It was just as magical as the first time, and I had the idea that it would always be so, because it would always be with Kyo.

---

The morning dawned bright and gray, and I had the opportunity to admire the cloud-blanketed sky out my window as I awoke…surprisingly, before Kyo. There was just something about these mornings when I woke up smelling of sweat and sex that I felt so well-rested. I was able to wake early without the essence of sleep clinging to my eyes or dulling my mind. And I was able to appreciate the morning. It really was a beautiful time of day, so calm and peaceful. It was easy to understand how Kyo could like it so much.

"'r you awake?" came a sudden mumble.

I smiled, turning my head to meet those familiar scarlet eyes. He was smiling, too, albeit drowsily, and he looked so adorable with his orange bangs skewed across his forehead, the entirety of his hair disheveled and mussed. I nodded, leaning in to give him a brief kiss. He tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me closer to him and nuzzling the crook of my neck. We lay like that for a while longer, and out the window I could hear…silence. A surefire sign that it was still winter. The lack of birds, that is. Come spring, there would be a robin tweeting every morning, I knew. But now, the sky hinted at a storm, and the birds were nestled in their nests. I think. Actually, I didn't really know where the birds were. But they weren't singing.

"So what're we doing today?" Kyo asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Um…I don't know. Homework, for one—"

Kyo groaned.

"Just to get it out of the way," I said, chuckling.

"Nn…whatever."

"Then…I guess we have the day to do as we please."

"Hm, good."

"But first, I think we should…clean up."

I swear, his eyes lit up at that. He grinned, saying, "I agree."

I rolled my eyes, but laughed nonetheless. As I sat up, I pulled the covers with me, resisting the urge to cringe at the pain that seared through my lower back. I guess I cringed anyway, despite my efforts to hide it, because Kyo put his hand on my arm and regarded me with a guilty expression. "Don't worry about it," I said.

"But… I feel bad about hurting you…"

"It's worth the pain," I tried to assure him.

He pouted, unsatisfied. "But still…" He smiled then, as if he'd just come up with a brilliant idea. "I know! I'll bottom next time."

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Kyo-koi. Come on, let's go shower."

---

We sat down at the table after our shower. Breakfast was already laid out, and it was then that I realized how hungry I was. It was only natural, of course; one was wont to acquire quite an appetite after doing…certain things.

Kyo sank down beside me and laced his fingers in mine, and I smiled blithely.

We started to eat, exchanging only light chatter. It was nice…

"So, boys…"

Too nice to last.

I watched Shigure guardedly. "Yes?"

"It sounded like you two were enjoying yourselves last night."

"…"

What. The. Hell. Before I could even gather my senses enough to retaliate, Kyo was on his feet. "YOU SICK BASTARD! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Shigure waved his fan in front of his face, looking ostensibly serious. "What?" he asked innocently. "It's true, right Tohru-kun?"

My face was burning, and I imagined I was as red as a traffic light. "Shut up!" I hissed.

Honda-san was looking just as flustered. "W-Well… I-I wouldn't r-really know…that is…you see…I w-was asleep…and—"

"Look here!" Shigure pointed his fan at us, regarding us accusingly, as if chiding us for some crime. "You've got Tohru-kun all worked up. Stop corrupting her delicate innocence!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyo seethed. "You're the one who brought it up!"

"I have only Tohru-kun's best interests in mind." Shigure gave off the self-satisfied air of having gotten a rise out of Kyo. I didn't see what he was so proud of; it wasn't any difficult feat to get the Cat all fired up.

And the whole ordeal was giving me a headache.

"Really boys," Shigure said, "next time, try to keep it down, hm?"

I sighed and quickly finished my breakfast, taking my dishes to the kitchen. Then I left without another word and fetched my backpack, going out onto the back porch to do my homework.

As I closed the door, I heard Kyo snap angrily at Shigure, "Now look what you've done!"

Moments later, he had joined me on the porch, still fuming. "God, I can't _stand _him!" He slid the back door closed and sank down beside me, folding his arms in a sulking manner. He shrugged his bag off his shoulder and it landed on the wooden floor with a _fwump_. "It makes me almost ashamed of last night."

I looked up at this, frowning slightly. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, looking a bit panicked, before he hurriedly said, "I don't mean like that! I mean because of the fact that Tohru might've heard us."

I laughed. "Oh, okay. She said she was asleep, though."

Kyo averted his eyes, grumbling, "Yeah, well…" He took his bag and opened it, pulling out his books. "Hey, how do you do this?"

I looked over at the work he was doing. "Number five?" He nodded. "Well, if you're solving for _x _and _y_, you'll use the ratio: _y _over six equals two over _y_, then cross-multiply." By his perplexed expression, I could tell he didn't understand. Sighing, I explained, "Because _y _is the length of the short leg of the triangle, and six is the length of the long leg. Then, with the triangle similar to that one, two is the length of the short leg, and _y _is the length of the long leg. Therefore, _y _equals two, and six equals _y_, hence the ratio, _y _over six equals two over _y_."

He chewed on his lower lip before nodding and jotting down his work. "I get it. So then, you get _y _squared equals twenty, then find the square root of both sides to get what _y _equals, which is…" he scribbled down the equation on the side of his paper, "…two, square root of five."

I beamed. "Exactly."

He gave me a lopsided grin, and before I could stop myself, I leaned over and awarded him with a soft kiss. He mewled happily, then returned to his work as I pulled back to finish mine.

The morning wore on slowly. By the time we were studying for World History, he was leaning against a wooden column beside the steps, and I was in his lap. Straddling it, to be more precise, but that was only so that he couldn't see the answers on the paper I was quizzing him with. It also made rewarding him easier.

"Okay," I said, "how was the German front going after the Battle of Stalingrad?"

"Um…they were thrown on the defensive."

I quirked an eyebrow. "And…?"

"And…the Nazi empire started collapsing."

"Very good." I smiled like a proud teacher and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss. He whined as I pulled away and tried to initiate a longer kiss, but I denied him. "Tsk, tsk." I waved my finger at him. "These are just the appetizers. Answer all of the questions right," I smirked, "and you'll get the main course."

His eyes widened just a bit, clouding from scarlet to a dull garnet. He growled deep in his throat, leaning forward and burying his face in my shoulder, eliciting a yelp from me.

"Don't cheat!" I said, making sure the paper was out of his line of vision.

"How can I cheat when my face's against your neck?" he mumbled.

I blinked. Good point. "All right. What fighting style did Germany use?"

"_Blitzkrieg_." His breath now tickled my ear, making it a bit more difficult to concentrate.

I glanced at the paper. "Um…when and where was the first atom bomb dropped?"

"Er…August sixth, 1945…on Hiroshima."

"Who was the emperor that finally decided to surrender?"

"Uh…Hirohito."

I skimmed down the paper over his shoulder. "Okay, last question. What was the Maginot Line?"

I felt him bristle, his breath just barely audibly hitching. I could practically hear the cogs whirring frantically in his head, scrambling for the answer.

I smirked. "You don't know." It wasn't a question.

He sat back, halfheartedly glaring at me. "Shut up. I-I know the answer… The Maginot Line…was…"

I sighed dramatically. "Up until now you've gotten every question right. You're only one answer away from your reward."

He scowled. Seconds ticked by as he sat, thinking fruitlessly. Then, he growled, "Ah, fuck it," and pushed me back. I gasped as the study sheet fluttered haphazardly from my hand to the wooden planks of the porch. He straddled me and leaned down so that our lips were nearly touching.

Glancing to the side, he snatched the paper and skimmed down it. "The Maginot Line," he said, "was the fortification that France built along their border with Germany." And with that, he dropped the study sheet and instead took my face in his hands, meeting my lips with his.

And I didn't protest.

Despite the fact that he'd cheated.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, slanting my head to deepen the kiss. He obliged, sweeping his tongue inside my mouth and sending shivers down my spine. I mentally smirked as a familiar rumble started up in his chest, vibrating through my mouth and bringing a soft moan forth from my lips to his. I dug my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer—if it were even possible—as if trying to devour him, and—

"KYO-KUN!"

---

* * *

---

Mwahahahaha... guess who!

All of the homework that Kyo and Yuki were working on is actually my homework. I just took that test on WWII in the beginning of the week. It was fairly easy. 8D

And, sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter should be coming soon, granted my Muse doesn't decide to take another vacation. -.-;;

Review, please!

---


	24. Enter: Kagura

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**A/N: **T-T Sooooooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! Again. –**sobs**- Forgive my laziness. But anyway, here's the next update!

Oh, but first, PLUSHIES:

**m.t.dog: **A plushie of five-year-old Yuki and five-year-old Kyo holding hands for you. :D If you want something different, drop a suggestion.

**Blackdrak: **Haru-kun eating a strawberry ice cream cone. :) Yum.

**scarlettHuntress: **Yuki and Kyo holding hands desperately with Kagura pulling at Kyo and Haru pulling at Yuki. XD Genius!

**Shiro Ryuu: **Kyo with neko-ears and tail, all curled up in a ball like the typical cat that he is. Soooooo kawaii! 8D Oh, no FB doujins. That's okay, though. :) I found some awesome Naruto doujins the other day; soooo yaoi! -**drools**- I can only download doujinshis, though. I don't think my parents would let me buy any, even if I asked. Ah well. There's always fanfiction, ne?

**IloveMoony04: **Kyo blushing and giving a flower to Yuki. :D Oh, the sweetness!

**Queen Blood-Ruby: **Kyo in preschool. Aww, wittle Kyo!

**Fly8978: **A chibi of… Aaya. –**pets pretteh bishie**- 8D

**Vampirycent: **Kyo and Yuki standing back to back, both glaring at Shigure who is laughing... and Tohru in the background sweatdropping. XD Oh dear, I can't remember whether or not I sent you a reply to your review. Did I? Ehehehe… well, anyway, love ya, too. 8D

**BulmaWannabe: **Yuki straddling Kyo with a test paper in his hand. -**drools**- Love the imagery. :D

And for my anonymous reviewers:

**Jesse: **I searched for your penname, but nothing came up! T-T Log in next time and leave a signed review so I can find your page. :D I think I'll cry when this story is done, too! It was so much fun to write. I'll probably start something new for FB, though, so fear not! And, no, I don't have Yahoo, but I have AIM, and you can find my e-mail address in my profile. (I used that more than AIM, anyway.) And, of course, thanks for the review!

**shadyware: **Hehe, sorry for the cliffhanger. They're just too much fun. XD FB thirteen was great! Kimi and Kakeru were adorable. I'll hold off on reading 14 online, though. I'd rather wait for it to come out. 'Cause I'm weird like that. :D Thanks for the review!

And for **janeyjane**, ehehehe, I can't remember whether or not I sent you a review-reply. I'm pretty sure I did, but just in case, thanks for the review:)

And **XD'Elicia'XD**, thanks for the review for chapter one!

BIG THANKS TO SUSANNAH FOR BETA-ING! -**glomps her-**

Oh, and IMPORTANT NOTE: For anyone who's read FB 12, with Kagura's confession and all, read this chapter as if that part in number 12 had never happened.

Okay, now, on with the chapter!

---

* * *

---

---

I froze. Yuki froze. Scarlet met amethyst, both promptly widening, painted with very visible alarm and absolute dread. As I scrambled off of Yuki, I could feel his heartbeat pounding in panic through his chest.

Shit.

"K-Kyo…kun…?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit._

This was not good.

"…Kyo-kun? You… Yuki-kun…"

Yes, this was bad. _Very _bad. Very, _very _bad. Indescribably, unbelievably, totally and completely _bad_.

Swallowing audibly, I barely had time to get her name out of my mouth before Kagura had taken hold of my arm and swung me through the rice-paper door. Stars erupted erratically before my eyes as I collided with the dining table, the loud crash resounding through the house, searing pain ricocheting through my body.

Once my head had stopped spinning, I looked up into Shigure's amused face and glared at him. Before I could say anything, however, I felt someone grab my foot and swing me violently out the hole in the back door. This time, it wasn't a table that put a painful stop to my flight. No, this time it was a tree. "_Dammit!_" I hissed as my head cracked against the trunk. I bit my lower lip in an attempt to repress the sharp throbbing that began pounding against my skull. It did little good.

"KYO-KUN! HOW COULD YOU?"

If I weren't currently semi-conscious, I would've strangled her! Whenever Kagura got like this, I was both furious and…well…afraid for my life. And whatever happened, there was always the promise of pain. Lots of pain. Lots and _lots_ of pain. I don't think there was a part of my body that wasn't burning and bruised at this point.

I felt her hand close around my ankle as she continued her banshee-like wailing (the words themselves were no longer able to register with my mind) and braced myself for the anticipated impact against something that would undoubtedly hurt. But the impact never came. In fact, I don't even think I left my crumpled position against the tree trunk.

Warily opening my eyes, I stared blearily up at Kagura (a.k.a, the Bane of My Existence), whose wrist was being held captive by a pale, slender hand. I think…I knew that hand… "Y-Yuki?"

My surroundings stopped spinning like a carousal a moment or two later. Kagura was staring almost incredulously and a bit fearfully at Yuki, who appeared to be…glaring at her. Which was a scary sight. Those violet eyes can look incredibly formidable when they're sharpened like daggers and heated with an angry passion. I should know, since I used to be on the receiving end of the majority of them.

"Yuki-kun…" Kagura breathed, her demeanor shifting from dangerous and insane to sorrowful and insane. I hated it when her mood swung like a freakin' pendulum, going from one extreme to another. Either way, an extreme was still an extreme, and whether she was tossing me around the backyard like a rag doll or bawling her eyes out, she irritated me. "Oh my God, KYO-KUN!" she sobbed, dropping to her knees and hugging me tightly. I winced as she festered some newly formed, Kagura-induced bruises. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "WHO WOULD DO THIS TO MY POOR KYO-KUN?" she wept.

"Kagura," I growled. "Get OFF."

She immediately scrambled to her feet, looking hurt. "I-I'm sorry, Kyo-kun," she sniffled.

"Yeah, yeah."

Yuki came over to me and offered his hand, which I took. He gently pulled me to my feet, asking, "Are you all right?"

I gave a small smile, only vaguely aware of the flicker of jealousy that passed over Kagura's expression. He never used to care whenever Kagura would abuse me like this. But times had changed, of course. "I'll live," I mumbled, even as I felt something warm and sticky roll down my chin.

Yuki shook his head and smiled. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He led me inside by the hand, as if I would get lost without him guiding me. I didn't mind, though; I just mentally praised him for stopping Kagura before she went too far.

He sat me down at the table and then disappeared into the kitchen. Kagura sank down near me, tears still glimmering in her eyes. I had never seen her look so hurt, and I had a feeling that what she had walked in on me and Yuki doing was the cause of her pain. I sighed, knowing that this would be a very irritating ordeal.

Yuki returned with a wet cloth and a bag of ice, sitting down beside me. I went to take the cloth from him, but he shook his head and wiped my lip himself. I had half a mind to scowl at his treating my like an incompetent child, but the other half of my mind told me to sit back and enjoy the treatment. As he finished with my lip, I could see in his eyes that he wanted to kiss me, but he wisely refrained in Kagura's presence.

As he handed me the bag of ice to quell the throbbing of my various bruises, Kagura finally spoke up. "K-Kyo-kun?"

"What?"

"Are you…you and Yuki-kun…?"

She let the tail of her question hang in the air, the silence seeming to fill the rest of her words in. I sighed. "Yeah."

Her eyes widened, making her look all the more pitiable. "Y-Yes?"

I regarded her emotionlessly. "That's what I said."

"O-Oh." I could tell she was going to say something else, so we just sat there in silence and let her work up to it. With a heavy, shuddering exhale of breath, she asked, "Why…? Kyo-kun… Why?"

"Because."

Yuki hit me lightly on the arm. I turned to him with a small flicker of a glare in my eyes, and saw him look at me with an expression that seemed to say, _Come on, stupid Cat! Talk to her! She's really upset._

I sighed. "Because…" I scratched the back of my head, searching for a solid explanation. I could only think of one. "Because I love him."

Kagura seemed taken aback. "B-But… I love you, Kyo-kun."

I closed my eyes, fists clenching in my lap. "But _I _don't love _you_. At least, not like that."

"But Kyo-kun…!"

"Drop it, Kagura," I demanded, my voice tight with suppressed anger. "You don't really love me like that."

"No! I do!" She stood then, looking determined.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "You don't. You just tell yourself that you do."

"Kyo-kun… I… I…" Her eyes filled with fresh tears and she ran, suddenly, through the hole in the back door she'd made.

I sighed. "Dammit."

Yuki put his hand on my forearm and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Kyo-koi. She'll come around."

"Yeah, I know. But still…"

I still felt bad for hurting her. Despite the fact that I didn't _love her _love her, I still cared about her. I didn't want to hurt her. But, I mean, really! How long was she going to delude herself? She didn't really love me, she didn't really want to marry me as she always claimed she did. And now she was making me feel bad. Girls were so troublesome.

---

That night as we set the table for dinner, Kagura returned. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained, and it all just made my stomach twist guiltily.

"Kyo-kun," she said. "Can I talk to you?"

I put the last plate on the table and nodded. "Sure."

We stepped outside into the cool night, the wind playing lightly around us. I closed the repaired door behind us and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Okay. What is it?"

She swallowed audibly, looking down at her feet. "You're right, Kyo-kun."

"Right?"

"I…I don't really love you…" She looked up at me, a certain passion in her eyes that I couldn't place. "Kyo-kun, I—"

I held up my hand to silence her. "No," I said. "It doesn't matter. You don't have to explain yourself to me, Kagura."

She looked surprised, the passion dying just a little. Pressing her lips tightly together, she nodded. "All right, Kyo-kun."

I smiled affectionately.

We were silent for a minute. She turned and looked out at the darkened backyard, her hands tucked behind her back beneath her kitten-shaped backpack. Then, she said, "You know, Kyo-kun, I'm happy for you. You and Yuki-kun."

I nodded, laughing a little. "That seems to be the general consensus." And it really was. Tohru and Uotani and Hana, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Haru and Momiji, and now Kagura. No one had really objected to our relationship thus far. It made me feel all the more confident in the belief that it was time to come out with it.

"I don't know, Kyo-kun."

"What?"

She turned back to face me, her expression somewhat darkened. She averted her eyes, studying the floor paneling. "I don't think Akito-san will take very well to it, should he find out."

I froze, my eyes widening.

She glanced back up at me, her eyes once again rimmed with tears. She hugged me then, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "Kyo-kun," she said. "Whatever you do, make sure Akito-san doesn't find out. I-I'm really glad that you're happy…and I would hate for Akito-san to take it away. Please, just be careful."

I laughed dryly, feeling my stomach knot anxiously, my arms snaking around her back. "We will be," I assured. Or, we'll try to be. And whatever happens, happens, I suppose. But, whatever _does _happen, Yuki and I will be together, and that's all that'll matter.

---

Kagura left after dinner. That night, as Yuki lay curled soundly against me, all I could hear was Kagura's voice in my head. Though I tried to convince myself that everything would be okay, like I had earlier, I couldn't shake the nauseating feeling that something was really amiss.

"_I don't think Akito-san will take very well to it, should he find out."_

"_Whatever you do, make sure Akito-san doesn't find out."_

Fuck. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, trying to fight down the bile I felt burning up the back of my throat. Looking down at Yuki, I felt my heart throb painfully. If anything happened to him…I don't know what I'd do. Once again, those feelings of fear and hesitation crept up on me, and this time I couldn't get rid of the little demons.

"Kyo?"

I realized I had closed my eyes again, and opened them to see Yuki watching me with a sleepy, half-lidded gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What d'you mean?"

He yawned, nestling his head back into the crook of my neck and whispered, "You're shaking."

Oh, I was. I closed my eyes once more and took a deep breath, trying to quell my nervousness. "Sorry," I murmured.

He sat up then, watching me from behind a curtain of dark eyelashes. "Why should you be sorry? Tell me what's wrong."

I sat up, too, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my arms on top of them. "I'm just worried, is all." There was no point in hiding it; I knew he could read me too well by now.

"About?"

"Guess," I said with a small, humorless laugh.

He shook his head before resting it on my shoulder. "Don't think about _him_. He's not here right now. He can't hurt us."

"Yet."

"He won't. Kyo, he won't find out."

"But what if he does?" I asked.

"What if he doesn't?"

"But what if he _does?_" I reiterated with more emphasis.

"Kyo." He grabbed my nearest forearm and held it tightly. "Stop it. Stop thinking about it."

I took my free hand and ran it through my hair, smiling wryly. "It's just something about the night," I said.

"What about it?"

"It makes you think about things. Haven't you ever noticed how the things you try so hard to forget during the day come to you as you lay in bed at night?"

"Hm, yeah. I have, actually." He paused, then added, "The night also makes you do and say things you never would during the day. Have you ever noticed that? It's as if the night is its own realm."

"It is."

He nodded against my shoulder. "Everything seems so much more surreal at night. Things come out at night that hide in the light of reality."

"Like passion." I smirked.

"Yes. And secrets."

"And secret passion."

He laughed, and I laughed. And together we laughed at our nonsense. Together, as it always should be. And will be.

---

* * *

---

**A/N: **Well, thoughts? The dance chapter will be coming up shortly! I think it's in another two chapters. You can probably expect a multiple-chapter update next. :D REVIEW please!

---

---


	25. Basketball

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N:**

_Plushie Soup for the Reviewer Soul_

**Mokimo: **Momiji in bunny form... :D Kawaii!

**golden-kitsunebi: **A cute, little smiling Momo. Awww. :)

**Tyleet27: **Akito dancing! XD Oh the craziness!

**Sayonara: **Kyo studying hard from a textbook and Yuki hugging him from behind and trying to study, too. But of course he's more interested in hugging Kyo. Of course. ;)

**Shiro Ryuu: **One of each of the Mabudachi Trio... in tuxes. And, naturally, with Aaya holding a rose. White, to go with his hair? XD It is a good look for them.

**IloveMoony04: **Uke!Ayame blushing nervously and looking down, with a smiling Hatori looking at him fondly with his head to one side, with one finger under his cheek making him look up at him, going to kiss him. I can picture it perfectly, too. :)

**Jayd Hood: **Yuki tending to Kyo's wounds. Aww, so kawaii. :D

**Queen Blood-Ruby: **Yuki wearing little toy mouse ears. Aw, I want to glomp him!

**KuramaHiei4ever: **Kyo and Yuki in Zodaic form, with Kyo wrapped around Yuki when they are asleep. Where do you guys get all these adorable ideas?

**scarlettHuntress: **Kid Yuki carrying Neko-Kyo around in a bucket. 8D So kyute.

**Sabrechan: **One of Kagura, who is holding on to Kyo-kun's ankle and waving him about like the crazy person she is, and Yuki standing by wantching helplessly. All in chibi form, of course. ;)

**Mercurial Phoenix: **Whoo, 3 plushies and a painting! Coming right up!

1) A plushie of Kyo-Neko and Yuki-Nezumi asleep in their Zodiac forms, with Kyo-Neko curled around Yuki-Nezumi, and Kyo-Neko's tail serving as a blanket for Yuki-Nezumi

2) A plushie of Tohru surrounded by _all _the Zodiac in their animal forms, and Tohru looking like she's been dropped on Jupiter. Hehe. :D

3) A plushie of Yuki and Kyo staring at each other just seconds after their first kiss.

And a painting of: Five-year-old Yuki-chan and Kyo-chan climbing a tree, with Kyo-chan on a _really_ high branch, smiling. And reaching down with one hand to help Yuki-chan up. Because poor cute lil' Yuki-chan is too short to reach. With both of them in summer yukatas, stained with dirt and tree sap and what appears to be some sort of purple juice. Adorability all around!

And you don't have to give me any plushies or pictures in return (I can't think of any that I want :D;;). A review is enough for me!

**Queen of Yaoi: **Kyo plushie. Nice and simple, and yet so kyute. :D

Okay, well, _soooooo _sorry it's taken me a _loooooong _time to update. This chapter is un-beta'd, for my beta is currently preoccupied. Which is understandable, especially for me, whom often finds myself preoccupied. :)

I know I said there were going to be two chapters here, and I had two chapters posted, but then I realized that they were both from Yuki's POV, so I deleted the second one and replaced the first one with a combination of both chapters. Ehehe...oops. Sorry about that!

Well, after this, there are only two more to go. The dance, and then the Akito/lemon chapter. And that's the end! Enjoy it while it lasts!

_---

* * *

_

_---_

_---_

Monday came all too quickly. It was with a despondent sigh that I walked down the beaten path to school, my hand laced in Kyo's. It remained that way until we reached a particular tree with a crooked branch that marked our close proximity to the school.

Sometimes I really wished we would just stop at that tree and go no further.

"Yun-_Yuuuuuun_!"

Correction: I really, _really _wished we would just stop at that tree and go no further. Really. Really. _Really_.

"Yun-Yun!" An arm was tossed haphazardly around my shoulder, and I mentally smirked at the stab of jealousy that I knew Kyo was spearing Manabe with.

"Oh, good morning, Manabe-kun!" Honda-san greeted brightly.

"Hiya, Honda-san!"

"Can I help you?" I asked, my expression something akin to cantankerous.

"The dance!" he chirped, smiling broadly. "We have to start working on the dance! The committee has all sorts of ideas they want to run by us and…"

He continued rambling for another few minutes as we approached the school. I noted that the sky was still somberly gray and began to wonder if it was ever going to clear up. To say that it was just a little bit portentous would be an understatement. I could feel Kyo tailing Manabe as we stepped through the double doors into the building, greeted by the din of the students as they milled about, getting along to their homerooms.

And Manabe was _still _talking.

"…and then he's like, 'What banana?', and we all just started _laughing_. It was hilarious!"

"I'm sure…" I grumbled. I really had no idea what he was talking about anymore. I wondered if _he _even knew what he was talking about. I highly doubted it.

He stopped at the corner and looked around. "Well," he said, turning back to me, "this is where we part ways, Yun-Yun."

Thank God.

He gave me a two-fingered salute. "Don't forget! After school today!" He winked, and with that, he was gone.

Kyo sighed heavily behind me. "How do you put up with that guy?"

"I frequently as myself the same question." Watching Manabe as he disappeared down the hall, I added offhandedly, "But he's really not that bad after you get to know him."

I could feel Kyo's eyes on me as he hummed thoughtfully.

The bell rang as we sank down into our seats in homeroom. Sensei walked in and passed Kyo and I an indiscernible glance before sitting behind her desk and beginning to take attendance. I didn't give it much thought.

Later that day, halfway through sensei's History lecture, something landed on my desk. I looked up to make sure that sensei hadn't seen before taking the note and unfolding it in my lap. Scribbled across the paper was a doodle of Kyo (I could tell it was him because of the cat ears) apparently beating sensei over the head with her History book and then…

I blushed, suppressing the smile that threatened to overtake my face. I took my pencil and wrote underneath his second doodle: _Pervert_.

I tossed it back to him when the teacher wasn't looking. He read my reply and smirked, scrawling something beneath my writing. Dropping it to the floor and kicking it sideways to my desk, and let my pencil roll off my desktop and, when I stooped to pick it up, I grabbed the note. I'd never felt so much like an eight-year old since I was, well, eight years old. And even then, I don't think I was ever this immature. It was fun. The note read:

_You love it._

I stopped the chuckle crawling up my throat before it reached my lips and turned to him, nodding with a coy smile, which was quickly preceded by the most seductive expression I could muster at that moment, my eyes half-lidded and my tongue darting out to wet my lips, gaze saturated with wanton desire. Kyo bit his lip, and I knew that I had succeeded. Smirking self-satisfactorily, I tuned back into sensei's lecture, finding that I had no idea what she was talking about.

I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it through the week with my sanity still intact.

---

"All right, ladies! Get into your positions!"

I scowled at the coach. Despite the fact that I knew he was just trying to egg us on by calling us ladies, because I was often mistaken for a girl I was all the more resentful of the comment. I sighed and bounced the basketball, listening to the hollow smack of it hitting the lacquered gymnasium floor. I looked across at Kyo, who was on the rival team. I could hear the girls on the other side of the gym playing volleyball and was able to discern Honda-san's voice as she yelped, "O-Oh! I'm so sorry!"

The coach jarred me from my thoughts as he took the basketball from my hands and looked between me and Kyo. "Ready?" he asked. Upon receiving the affirmative, he nodded and tossed the ball in the air, blowing his whistle.

Damn Kyo and his height advantage.

He slapped the ball out of its freefall and quickly gathered it up, dribbling it down the court. I scowled at his back and took chase as the other members of my team did the same. I caught up to him and spread my arms wide, trapping him. I pressed close to him, watching him turn this way and that, looking for someone to pass to.

Well, if he was going to use his advantage, then I would use mine.

I brought my mouth as close to his ear as I could get without looking suspicious and breathed hotly across it, "Kyo-koi…"

I saw him freeze for a split-second, his eyes widening just so. I smirked.

"That wasn't very nice of you to take the ball from me," all but whined in a sultry voice. "I might have to punish you later for it."

He clenched his eyes shut, probably against the images I was stirring in his mind. Finally, opening his eyes again, he found someone and threw the ball, almost desperately, but one of my teammates leapt up and blocked the pass. I chuckled.

"Damn Rat…" he growled, halfheartedly glaring at me.

I just smiled cutely and stuck my tongue out at him, taking off down the court. Hearing the rubber of my sneakers protest against the polished floor as I stopped just short of the basket, I raised my arms and called to my team. One of them looked up and brought the ball to their chest before launching it my way. I caught it with ease, pivoting on my heel and shooting the orange sphere into the net, which it slid neatly through. My team cheered.

I turned and saw Kyo with his eyes narrowed. Amidst the flickering fire in his eyes, I could also see the shadowy garnet of lust. Oh, this was going to be fun.

The game continued. Kyo's team took the ball and began dribbling it up the court. _Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_. Then, his teammate stopped mid-step and lobbed the basketball to someone else, who then passed it on to Kyo, all too fluidly to stop. But now Kyo had the ball, and I could surely stop him.

I was on him in a heartbeat, once again pressing close to his body. His breathing was ragged and his face flushed, and I suspected that it wasn't just from the exercise. "G-Go away… you damn Rat," he growled.

"I'm sorry, Kyo, but I'm guarding you. It's my job to be up in your face." Discreetly, still sort of dancing around Kyo as he frantically searched for a way to divest himself of the ball, I pretended to loose my footing and my thigh found its way between his spread legs, applying just enough pressure to spur a reaction. He gasped and jumped back, taking a few steps and therein causing the coach to tweet on his irritating whistle and call a traveling offense on Kyo.

I smirked and chuckled. Kyo just glared and carried on with the game.

The minutes ticked by. My team was winning, eight to four. And then something happened that I seriously hadn't planned. Kyo was in possession of the ball again, and as he moved to pass it to someone, my teammate and I simultaneously jumped to block it. I tripped over my teammate's foot and, before the ball had left the cradle of Kyo's hands, I was on top of him, and he was flattened between me and the squeaky, wooden floor.

The ball bounced shallowly for a few seconds before innocently rolling away. Everything was eerily silent as the resounding rubber _boings _echoed away into oblivion, and the cheers and squeals from the girls' side of the gym were only there to fill the void. I opened my eyes and realized that I was straddling Kyo's hips, our lower bodies colliding in a very compromising way. I felt sparks shoot through my system and a healthy flush bloom across my cheeks, but I was grinning nonetheless. His arms were stretched above his head, one knee bent and pressed against my back. He was breathing shallowly and looked incredibly flustered, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sohmas!" the coach yelled. "Come on, get up! Penalty on Yuki."

I fought back a laugh and scrambled to my feet as my teammates protested with things like, "It was an accident, Coach!" and "That's totally unfair!", but I wasn't protesting. I held out my hand and helped Kyo to his feet. He was muttering something about revenge and "Just you wait, you damn Rat." I just replied with a chuckle and told him that I couldn't wait for the anticipated payback. At that, he let a smirk crack the scowl on his face, his eyes glittering.

---

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, much to my dismay. And, despite all of the teasing and mild foreplay earlier, we didn't do anything that night. We just curled up into Kyo's blankets after finishing our homework and fell asleep, warm and comfortable, and

_everything _

was just beautifully perfect.

Sometimes, when I'm with Kyo and life feels this wonderful, I feel like I'm living in a dream. And, God, if this is a dream, then I never want to wake up.

---

"Sohma-kun, which color? Pink or red?"

I looked up to see one of the girls on the committee, a girl with cute, black pigtails, holding up two rolls of streamers in front of my face. "Um…why don't you use both?" I supplied, thinking that, indeed, both choices were appropriate for the holiday.

She smiled and nodded, chirping, "Good idea, Sohma-kun! Thank you!" She bowed and returned to her friends. I heard one of them giggle and whisper, "He's so smart!" and rolled my eyes. It wasn't rocket science or anything, just coordinating the decorations for the dance. Why that deserved such praise was beyond me.

I checked over the list of things to do in preparation. There was still quite a lot left.

"Yun-Yun!"

Now, that voice wasn't in the slightest bit male, so I knew it had to be the only other person who referred to me as "Yun-Yun".

"Kimi wants to ask you a question, Yun-Yun!"

And with that, a slender arm was slung irritatingly around my shoulder, and the flowery fragrance of Toudou-san's perfume assailed my nose. I stiffened, half-expecting to feel the familiar, sickening tingle that prefaced my transforming into a rat, but it didn't come. The one arm must not have been enough to be considered an embrace. "What is it?" I asked glancing back at her and politely relieving myself of her hold.

"Yun-Yun," she said, "who are you going to the dance with?"

"Uh…" I fought back the blush threatening to overtake my face and said, "just…someone-Why?" I hurriedly pressed on. "Why do you want to know?"

She smiled cutely and shrugged her narrow shoulders, tossing a raven ringlet over her shoulder. "Kimi was just curious."

I nodded slowly, not feeling quite out of the danger zone yet. "Well, if that's all…"

"Yup!" She giggled and pranced over to Manabe and whispered something that made him look up at me and grin that annoying grin of his.

And then he came over to me.

I looked around for something to busy myself with. I thought of going over to the group where the girl who'd approached me before was working and asking them how progress was coming, but before I could take another step, Manabe was on me. I groaned internally, really wishing he would leave me be.

"S_ooo_, Yun-Yun!" he said a bit too casually. "Who is it that you're going to the dance with?"

I didn't answer, only felt that accursed heat rise in my face.

"Who is it, hm? Is it Honda-san?"

My lips were firmly sealed.

Manabe pouted, his amusement slightly put-out. "Well Yun-Yun? Out with it!"

I shook my head, and he grinned.

"Why? Are you _embarrassed?_"

And that hit home. I shook my head vehemently. _Never _would I be embarrassed about my relationship with Kyo, but we couldn't tell anyone yet. This, Manabe didn't understand. No one did. My chest felt tight, as if someone were pushing a weight against it, trying to force me down and keep me there. I hated it. "Drop it, Manabe-san," I growled.

He frowned, concern flickering through his eyes, but he quickly covered it up with a sulky sort of disappointment. "Fine, Yun-Yun," he said teasingly, "keep your secrets. We'll all find out soon enough!"

I inwardly cringed, thinking of how true that really was.

---

"Kyo…"

"Mm?" He opened a tired eye and regarded me inquisitively.

I sat up in bed and looked down at my hands folded over the ripples of fabric in my lap. "About the dance…"

He shook his mind clear and sat up next to me, his head tilted. "What about it?"

"We… We _are _going together, right?" My voice sounded pathetically small, ensconced in the oppressive silence of the night.

I waited for his answer with near-bated breath. His arm snaked around my bare shoulder and he pulled me close. I could feel his heartbeat through his chest, and it comforted me. "Of course," he finally replied.

My head jerked up. "We are?" I couldn't help but smile.

He nodded, kissing my forehead. His lips continued down my nose and quickly found my lips. Gently, he pushed me back and I felt myself melt into the mattress, enfolded in the sheets and Kyo's arms. His lips moved slowly, lovingly, and I briefly remembered a time that seemed _so _far away when I could only receive a kiss like this in my fantasies. But this was real. Very real.

I kissed him back, lacing my arms around his neck and pulling him as close as possible. I teased my tongue between his lips, savoring the taste as it filled my mouth and mingled with my own. He accepted my tongue greedily, biting and sucking on it, and a moan flew up my throat, barely escaping between our joined lips, my spine arching at the pleasure that careened through my system. As we parted for air, a glittering thread of saliva spread between our mouths, quickly disconnected as Kyo leaned down and kissed along my neck. His name danced sensuously across my lips as I reached for the hem of his shirt and traced beneath it up his spine, my nails dragging across his skin desperately.

Breathing heavily, he sat up a little and looked down at me, his fiery hair framing his tanned face and accentuating his glittering, ruby eyes. An affectionate smile quirked his lips as he said, "If we keep this up, I doubt we'll be getting much sleep."

I smirked through my staggering breaths. "I don't mind. You still haven't exacted your revenge on me for my behavior on the basketball court," I reminded him coyly, twining an orange lock seductively around my finger.

He matched my smirk and murmured, "I haven't, have I?" He leaned down again, whispering, "We'll have to fix that," before capturing my lips in another heated kiss that would be one of many shared that night.

And what a good night it was.

---

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Before I knew it, it was Friday evening. The gymnasium had been decorated. I'd seen the final product, seen the space saved for the DJ, seen the refreshment table, seen the lavish, Valentine's Day-centric decorations, and I must admit that the school committees did a very nice job. Nothing had been done without my approval—I should have been the mellowest of them all—and yet I was a nervous wreck.

I searched through my closet and withdrew a powder-blue _cheongsam _top, running my fingertips over the violet thread stitched against the pale azure silk to create a picturesque cherry blossom tree weaving up the side, the petals drifting down to decorate the front. I undid the fastenings from bottom to top and slipped my arms into the shirt, the fabric sliding like water against my skin. I deftly redid the ornate fastenings from the first one just below my chin to the last that fell over my waistline, the hem of the shirt ending mid-thigh. Then I pulled my pants from the closet, black and loose-fitting and probably one of the most comfortable, yet formal, pair I owned. I slipped them on and smoothed down the legs, then checking myself in the mirror and smiling satisfactorily.

I looked pretty good.

Then, there came a knock on my door, preceded by the soft call of "Yuki?"

I smiled and replied, "Come in."

Kyo slid the door open and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. His eyes found mine first before they trailed the path of my nose, down to my lips (and lingering there, harbingering a certain kiss I was sure to be receiving in a matter of minutes), down my chest to my waist to my feet and then back up again. While he looked me up and down, I did the same to him, taking in his sleeveless red shirt and familiar khaki cargo pants. The shirt was pleated down the middle, tassel-ended strings draped casually around his collar that was half as high as mine. I smiled and stepped forward, taking his hands in mine.

"Aren't you going to be cold in that?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked. "'s okay. I have you to keep me warm."

"Hm, good point." I placed chaste kiss on his lips before going to pull him out of the room.

Before I could get him into the hallway, he'd averted my course and pinned me to my wall, whispering in my ear, "You look beautiful."

I giggled and blushed, replying, "You don't look half bad yourself." From the look in his eye, I could tell that he knew I was purposefully understating. And then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! I—oh! O-Oh, I'm s-s-sorry!"

We broke apart and went into the hallway to find Honda-san blushing heatedly and trying to hide it, to no avail. Apparently, she'd walked in on us. I smiled amusedly and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready, Honda-san?" I asked.

She nodded, her blush receding. Together, we went downstairs and grabbed our jackets before heading outside.

We were greeted with…white.

"Oh, look! It's snowing!" Honda-san exclaimed, her voice light and awed.

And so it was. The snow was falling in gentle flakes from the nighttime sky, blanketing the world in a thin, gossamer layer, laying the patchwork for a beautiful, white quilt. It was so breathtaking. I felt Kyo's warm hand slip into mine and I turned to him, seeing him smiling softly. I smiled, too.

"It looks like it's your lucky night, eh, _Yuki?_"

I nodded. "In more ways than one," I replied quietly.

---

* * *

---

Note that "Yuki" means "Snow". And so, the long-awaited storm begins. Literally, it doesn't seem so bad, eh? But who knows what it could bode symbolically. ;)

Well, if you didn't review the last chapter, review this one, please! ... :) Much love to you all. And again, sorry for the long wait! Hopefully the next wait won't be long.

A picture of Kyo's shirt can be found here: **http:(slash)(slash)kisa(dot)kun(dot)free(dot)fr(slash)Kyo(slash)kyou05(dot)jpg**

**---**

**---**


	26. The Dance

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Welcome to the penultimate chapter of _We're All Just Stupid People_! I shall be so sad to see this story end, but hopefully it will be a memorable ending. :D Well, here is the dance chapter that you've all been waiting for. I hope you all like it, and if not, feel free to tell me so. But before we start, PLUSHIES!

**Mokimo: **A plushie of Yun-Yun and Kyonkichi in the posistion they're in when Yun-Yun falls on top of Kyonkichi in basketball (from chapter 25) and one of Yuki making a "cat" snowman, with Kyo looking on, blushing horribly. Next to Kyo is a smaller, less-than-professionally artistic "rat" snowman. I love that last one; it's so adorable:D

**Shiro Ryuu: ** A pair of plushies: Kyo in a tux, and Yuki in a really pretty, shiny, sparkly, silver dress. XD I love the imagery, though you're right, Yuki would probably jump off a building before wearing that. Well, maybe if Kyo asked really nicely, he would...

**kaesaku: **Since you didn't request a specific plushie, I shall make one up for you! It will be a plushie of...Kyo in cat form reaching for a ball of yarn that Yuki is holding over his head, wearing an evil smirk.

**iloveanimeguys: **One of Kyo hand-cuffed to Yuki. Mwahaha, so kyute. XD

**mangafreak: **A Yuki plushie, to help you find your real Yuki plushie. :)

**wingedthing: **One of Tohru looking a bit dazed (not too unusual) with little bunny Momiji sitting on her head. Very adorable. :D

**Vampirycent: **A plushie of Yuki, Kyo, and Haru in chibi form all holding hands and blushing. Yes, that is incredibly kyute. I love those bishies!

**golden-kitsunebi: **One of Ritchan-san and Mitsuru-san (I think that's her name, but I'm not sure, either) eating takoyaki together. Those two do have some sort of chemistry. :) Though, Ritchan is too pretty for a girl.

**Kyonkichi89: **One of Yuki bouncing a basketball suggestively--ahem, with a suggestive face, as if to say "Remember, you wanted revenge, right?" and Kyo attempting to look mad, but only succeeding in looking turned on. They are complicated facial expressions for plushies, but anything is virtually possible, ne:)

**WolfWarden: **One of Haru when he is Black. I love the alternate personlaties, too. :D And Haru is my favorite character! -**huggles your plushie**- Ahem. -**hands it back with sheepish smile**-

For the next two chapters, I've also labeled the narrator, as some people were saying that it was confusing without the labels. I'll go back sometime and label all of the chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

---

* * *

---

**Kyo's POV**

---

The gymnasium was filled to the ceiling with life. I'd never seen it so decked out. There were streamers everywhere, falling serpentine-like from the ceiling, ranging in color from bubblegum-pink to rose-red to white and purple and glittering silver, all blending into a festive motley of Valentine's Day embellishment. The floor was littered with paper hearts and flower petals, as was the lacy tablecloth-clad snack table. The usual lighting was off. Instead, there were colorful strobe lights glancing off of the walls and familiar faces in a sensuous rainbow dance, teasing and goading people to come out and play. At the head of the gymnasium, the DJ was busy mixing the pop techno music that blared through the speakers behind him and two placed in the back corners, creating the illusion that the gym was encased in a bubble of melody and rhythm. Half of the area was cleared, saved for dancing, and the other half, back by the main doorway, was set up with round tables. I smiled amusedly at the roses standing in glass vases in the center of each, one per table.

"They really outdid themselves," I said to Yuki as we sat down at one of the aforementioned tables near the dance floor, setting our jackets on the chairs and dusting the snow from our persons.

"Yeah, they did." He was also surveying the gym, nodding satisfactorily with an awed glint in his amethyst eyes. "It was one thing to see it this afternoon, but now…just, wow."

"YUN-YUN!"

I saw Yuki wince as he was suddenly pounced on by a giggling, black-haired girl. "H-Hi… Toudou-san," he greeted, looking startled. He was probably afraid of being turned into a rat, but fortunately, the girl's overly exuberant greeting fell just short of an actual hug.

"Yun-Yun, how many times does Kimi have to tell you to stop calling her that! It's _Kimi_."

I saw the upwards quirk of his lips as he smile affectionately at her. If I had been anyone else, I might have been jealous. But I knew that that particular smile was nothing like the ones I was often given.

"Hey, there you guys are!" I felt a hand land strongly on my shoulder, and turned to see Uo and Hana behind me. Hana went to Tohru's side and took her hand, Uo doing the same with the opposite hand.

"Yun-Yun!"

And then that guy—Manabe, I think his name was—joined us. He had a girl on his arm, and was smiling happily. He seemed a little more mellow than usual, and I wondered if the girl had anything to do with it. She must have been his girlfriend.

"So, Yun-Yun," he said, his smile taking on a devilish air, "where's your date? You brought Honda-san, didn't you?"

I saw Uo and Hana exchange devious glances, ones that said that they both knew who Yuki had _really _come to the dance with. I scowled at them, and they caught it. In return, they just grinned.

"No, I did _not _come to the dance with Honda-san," Yuki said tersely, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Tohru, Uo, and Hana did the same, followed by Kimi. The girls started some animated conversation. Yuki looked a little sulky, with his chin propped in his hands. Manabe and his date had apparently wandered off, and sure enough, when I looked I saw them on the dance floor. Manabe's girlfriend had probably dragged him away so as to keep him from feeding Yuki's temper any more kindling.

I put my hand on his shoulder and, getting his attention, said, "You want something to drink?"

He smiled and replied, "Sure. Whatever you're having."

I nodded and left towards the snack table. So far, so good. But the night wasn't over.

I weaved back to our table with two cups of soda in hand. Sitting down, I handed one to Yuki. I saw him pick it up and scrutinize it for a moment, as if checking for poison, and then take a sip. I just laughed at him. He was so adorable. However, as he set his cup back down and began idly tracing circles in the tablecloth with his fingertip—something I'd come to find was a nervous habit of his—I asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" He looked up, his gaze coming somewhat back into focus. "Oh. Nothing."

I grinned. "Yuki, do you really think you'll get away with lying to _me_ of all people?"

He sighed, letting a small smile slip across his lips, and conceded. "Right. It's just…a feeling I have."

I leaned forward concernedly. "What feeling?"

"It's a little…quiet, don't you think?"

I narrowed my eyes and listened. I had to argue that it wasn't quiet, not with the music blaring from the speakers and the people chatting and laughing and shouting to be heard over it. "Uh… Yuki, what are you getting at?"

He shook his head and laughed dryly. "I'd have expected my fan club to attack by now."

"Oh. _Ooooh_." So that's what he was getting at. I looked around the gym and spotted a few of the girls who were usually _all over _Yuki, but now they seemed to be guardedly keeping their distance. It was very…unnerving. "Ah, don't worry about it," I nonetheless told him. "Don't question your blessings, right?"

"Hah, blessings. A word that rarely crosses a Sohma's lips." His smile turned sickeningly wry. It made me worried. I wanted _so badly _to just lean in and kiss his worries away, but I was hesitant. Despite our decision to come out with our relationship, taking the first step was…difficult, to say the least. So instead, I opted to take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze, offering him a smile that I tried to make reassuring.

Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Kimi rose from their seats then, stopping in their vibrant discussion only to continue it as they made their way to the dance floor. I watched the four of them begin to move to the music, smiling and flushed and happy. Why was it just so easy to be happy like that? And, if it was so easy, why did it seem so difficult for Yuki and me? Why couldn't we get out there and be happy in the midst of our friends? Why could we only be happy in the confines of our privacy?

I took a deep breath, turning to face Yuki. "Do you want to get out there?" I asked.

He looked up, eyes sparkling in a way that made my heart give a delightful throb. "You mean…go out there, and dance? Together?"

I nodded shortly. "You know that we don't know how to dance."

"Yes."

"You know we'll make fools of ourselves."

"Yes."

"You know that there's a good possibility that we might accidentally transform."

"Yes."

"You know that after we get out there, things might take an ugly turn."

"Yes."

"So, do you want to go out there?" I asked again.

"Yes."

No hesitation, such brave certainty, such steadfast determination. He really wanted this. And so did I. I took another deep breath and rose to my feet, holding out my hand. In a gentlemanly way, I said, "Care to dance, my love?"

He laughed and blanketed my palm with his slender fingers, and I reflexively curled my own around them, pulling him to his feet. I felt the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention, but ignored the sensation. Nothing mattered right now. We were on a one-way track, and there was no going back . I was enjoying the ride, but anxiously anticipated what we'd find at the end. I had the frightening suspicion that our track was leading us straight into a brick wall.

There was a pause in the music as the DJ changed the song, but quickly it fizzled to life again over the speakers.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,  
I still feel your touch in my dreams._"

We weaved through the dancers, locating Tohru and the other girls. They smiled at us and Uo pulled us forward until we were next to them, still moving to the music as the electronic tinkering played over our heads and threaded through the throng, pulling and pushing to the whims of the demanding techno beat. A slave to the music. That's what you become by stepping onto the dance floor.

"Hiya, Yun-Yun!" Kimi shouted, bouncing around animatedly. Yuki laughed and shook his head amusedly.

I slipped my hands around Yuki's waist and turned him to face me.

"_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,  
Without you, it's hard to survive…_"

"Ready to make a fool of yourself?" I whispered in his ear. I delighted in the way he shivered against me.

"More than ever," he replied. And then we started dancing.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last, I need you by my side._"

I had never danced before. I knew that Yuki had, at the Zodiac banquets, but this was my first time. Ergo, he had much more grace than me. Actually, he always had more grace than me. But that was besides the point. Everything really seemed besides the point then, because we were together, and we were in public, and it was just…besides the point. There was no point. There was never a point, not when I was with Yuki. There was just…existence. And what a euphoric existence it was.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go, I want you in my life._"

It was so hot out there. Partly because of the confined tangle of bodies, and partly because Yuki's mouth was precariously close to mine, teasing me with his breath and the unspoken promise of an impending kiss. Yuki's body was also close to mine, nearly pressed flush against me, with just a scant inch between us. That inch would easily be breeched when the separation got to be too much. I took his hand and spun him away from me, as far as was possible. He bumped into someone and offered a shouted apology with an underlying laugh before stumbling back into my arms. It was an awkward dance, but a dance nonetheless. There were no planned steps, no formalities, no rules. Just motion. As life should be, with no guidelines to follow, to define yourself by, no pattern to measure and cut yourself out to.

Yuki turned and pressed his back to my chest, looking over his shoulder at me and grinning coyly. He slid sensuously against me, making sure to press his hips into mine just long enough to make my breath hitch before jumping back and facing me again, coy smile still in place. I wrinkled my nose at him, but my lips curved upwards regardless of the Yuki-induced heat crawling beneath my skin. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, still moving. We seemed to be perpetually moving, unable to stop. Like I said: slaves to the music. My mouth hovered next to his ear, and I whispered, "Do you think it wise to seduce me in the middle of the school gymnasium?"

He looked at me and kissed the tip of my nose, so quickly it almost seemed as if it hadn't happened. He giggled and said, "Well, we've come this far, why not?"

I laughed, feeling so elated at that point that I didn't think I'd ever stop smiling. There was something wet beading at my forehead, and my face was flushed (for more reasons than one), and everything was just so amazingly…well, amazingly fun.

The techno beat suddenly dropped out of the music, replaced with a slow sort of melody, and I took that opportunity to envelope Yuki in my arms and kiss his forehead as we, too, slowed our pace.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky;  
They wipe away tears that I cry._"

And then the beat started pulsating to life again, but not enough to grab anyone's attention. I moved my hips in just the right way to make Yuki gasp and tightened my embrace for a second before letting him go, still holding lightly onto his wrists as we started dancing with a slight added fervor.

"_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._"  
'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last, I need you by my side_."

And then the rhythm came back full-force, setting the dance floor ablaze with energy once again. If I'd been in my right mind, I might've noticed that the energy I claimed to have felt ignited wasn't as passionate as it was a few minutes ago. But that, of course, was besides the point.

Everything was besides the point.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go, I want you in my life_."

The song was drawing to a close, and we were still dancing, moving with an ardor that was so new to me, yet becoming familiar. With growing audacity, I felt Yuki's furtive hands skate around my hips to my ass and grab it. My teeth came together almost painfully to trap the moan that wanted so badly to escape my lips. Then his hands were on my shoulders again, and he was smiling in a way that was far too innocent to even be considered innocent. I heard Uo's bark-like laugh beside us and made a mental note to glare at her later. Yuki followed Uo up with his own bell-like laugh, and I couldn't help but smile. I liked dancing, especially with Yuki. We'd have to do it more often.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last, I need you by my side_."

With a final, electronic ripple, the song ended. The energy bubbling up inside of me knocked down the now-fragile walls of my inhibitions, and I leaned in to capture Yuki's lips with my own. He dipped back a little from the surprise of the kiss, and I held him around the waist to keep him from falling. His eyes closed as he succumbed to my mouth and returned the kiss. I could feel his lips fighting to bow into a smile, but being unable as preoccupied as they were. And then I pulled away and his smile made itself present.

And that's when we noticed the very pregnant silence.

There was a good three-foot space around us, Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Kimi. Everyone else, it seemed, had backed off. The music had been killed. Apparently, the last song had ended and the DJ hadn't started up a new one. Maybe someone had told him to stop. I felt heat rise in my face under the attention of the entire rest of the students who were staring at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki bite his lip nervously.

We'd hit the brick wall, it seemed.

Someone came forward then, separating from the crowd and approaching Yuki. It was Manabe. "So, _this_ is who you brought to the dance, eh, Yun-Yun?" he said with that same old smile on his face, gesturing at me. "What happened, couldn't find a girl?" he teased.

Yuki blushed furiously, stammering, "N-No… I, uh, that's not…"

Manabe laughed, patting Yuki on the back. "Calm down, I was kidding."

"That's disgusting!" someone in the crowd shouted. And then, a person parted from the crowd with a small group of girls in tow.

And just like that, they speared the blissful bubble I'd been previously floating on, and I crashed painfully to the ground.

I heard Yuki draw a sharp breath, stuttering, "M-Minagawa-san?"

"Minagawa?" I asked, looking over at him. "You know her?"

"They're cousins!" the girl, apparently Minagawa, continued. The girls behind her nodded in agreement. "They shouldn't be…doing _that!_ It's just wrong!"

"P-Prince Yuki, how could you?" one of the girls sobbed overdramatically. I scowled at them. Who the fuck did they think they were?

Oh, right. They were the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Of course they'd be upset. But this…was just going too far.

"It's just wrong!" another girl shouted, glaring at us.

"Yeah, it's sick!"

I could feel the tension hovering like some noxious gas over the crowd. A lot of them were nodding and murmuring in agreement, and more than half of them really did look sick to their stomachs. They were _not _a happy bunch. I was speechless, and instinctively reached an arm around Yuki, pulling him protectively against me. He was trembling.

"It's going to be okay," I murmured. "Just don't lose it." I didn't know if I was trying to reassure him or myself. It was probably both.

He nodded.

"It's all Kyo's fault!" some irritating female called.

"Yeah, he probably seduced Prince Yuki into it! Prince Yuki would never do something so…revolting!" the blonde standing behind Minagawa agreed, her arms folded across her bosom. I had never seen such a venomous look aimed at me.

"Poor Sohma-kun!" one of the others cried.

"Quiet," Minagawa spoke up, raising a hand to silence her minions. "This has been going on for a while, right under our noses." She smiled wickedly, sounding proud for some reason that I couldn't discern. "I caught Prince Yuki in the bathroom a while ago trying to cover his hickeys, ones that _Kyo-kun _had given him. And wasn't there a rumor going 'round that Kyo had hickeys of his own, and refused to tell anyone where they'd come from?"

"Yeah!" some guy in the crowd piped up.

Someone else stuttered, "T-They were from Yuki-kun? Eww! That's gross! Th-They're…_cousins!_"

There was a feverish murmur circulating the gym now, people whispering behind their hands and others talking outright, but all were staring at us like we were some newfound species on display at the zoo, one of the lowest life forms they'd ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. It was pretty fucked-up. No, it was _very _fucked-up. I thought I was going to be sick; my head was already spinning. Yuki didn't seem to be faring much better, and if I could've, I would've done anything to make things all right again. I was starting to think that maybe we really should have just ended this whole thing after our stupid fight. It was all stupid. I couldn't stand it. I—

"YO!"

Silence fell swiftly over the gymnasium at Uo's commanding shout.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS?" she continued. Seeing that she had their attention, she continued, still fuming. She laid her hand on my shoulder and said, "These are your friends, right? Why in the _hell _would you be treating your friends like this? Who the fuck cares if they want to kiss each other; it's a free world, isn't it? Shouldn't they have the right?"

Minagawa glared at Uo. "Stay out of this, Yankee. It's none of your concern."

And Uo stomped right up to Minagawa and threw a right hook across her carefully kept face, causing a gasp the flare across the room. "This is _all _of my concern, you bitch. These guys are my friends, and I'll be _damned _if I'll let you talk shit about them."

"Yeah!" Manabe stood beside Yuki, Kimi with them. "What's wrong with you? They haven't done anything wrong."

"But they're—"

"Cousins?" Manabe finished. "Yeah, I know. It's kinda cool that if they want to get married, one of 'em won't have to worry about changing their last name." He gave a lopsided grin, and I just gaped at him. What the hell was that all about? Wait, he was supporting us. I probably shouldn't worry about his idiotic randomness right now.

"But…they're both guys!" someone else shouted.

Oh, I knew that was going to come up sooner or later.

Like a lock-on missile, Uo located the speaker and shut them up with a slap across the face. "Moron!" she shouted.

I noticed now that there were more people standing behind me and Yuki. I recognized some of them as my friends. Minagawa was looking startled by the turn of events. I smirked at her. She pulled angrily at a lock of her long, auburn hair and yelled, "But…it's so _wrong!_"

"Minagawa-san," Yuki spoke up politely, though I could hear the anger lacing his words. "That's enough," he said, glaring heatedly at her.

She gaped at him. Yuki, her idol, her god, her _prince_. She obviously hadn't expected him to turn on her, despite the fact that she was the one instigating. It appeared that her world was suddenly crumbling around her as tears filled her eyes and she ran out of the gym. Good riddance. Some of the girls ran after her, others stayed and looked uncertain. As I looked at the doorway that Minagawa had just departed from, I saw our teacher standing there. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, and she was smiling. _Smiling_. She winked at me, and I grinned.

Everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly raised back up to my pedestal in the clouds, I wrapped my arms tightly around Yuki's waist and kissed him briefly, before parting and leaning my forehead on his. It seemed that the protests had died. In the end, our friends were behind us. Tohru, Uo, Hana, that Manabe guy (who was now eternally on my good side) and his girlfriend, Kimi, and a host of other people whose names I would make sure were forever committed to memory after tonight. Life was good. Life was _great._

Life was _perfect_.

Someone yelled to the DJ to start the music back up, and it once again roared to life. The tension in the air had been completely dispersed, and now we were all at ease, just out to have an incredibly good, memorable time. And now, we were free. Yuki and I were free. There was nothing to stop us.

Yes, life was absolutely, positively, totally and completely _perfect_.

---

* * *

---

**A/N: **So, there it was. Minagawa's entrance was kind of diluted, but it couldn't be helped, I guess. And hopefully this chapter didn't seem awkward, as I know it might have. The image of Yuki and Kyo dancing like that was just too adorable for me to resist! I tried to make it enjoyable; I'm hoping I succeeded. Anyway, review please! Only one more chapter to go!

---

---


	27. All That Matters

**We're All Just Stupid People Doing Stupid Things in a Stupid World**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **OH MY GOD! It's the LAST CHAPTER! Oh me, oh my... it's so sad. But, I hope everyone enjoys it while it lasts! I wish not to disappoint. You guys have all been so amazing. And to think, this started out with a humble one-shot! I had never even planned on making it more than one chapter, and suddenly a plot started creating itself. So many good times with this story. It has my first lemon, and I've even married a few of my reviewers (love to you; you all know who you are ;D), and it was also my first Fruits Basket fanfiction. :D You guys were all so helpful and supportive and it really would not have come this far without you people. So, thank you for that. It's always good to have support when doing something that you love, like writing.

Before we begin, the FINAL PLUSHIE HAND-OUT!

**Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot: **One of Kyo and Yuki dancing. Gotta love 'em, ne:)

**golden-kitsunebi: **A Yuki/Kyo plushie, sweet and simple, and yet oh so adorable.

**Tyleet27: **A bitchy!Uo plushie, just because she's so awesome. ;D

**Sayonara: **One of Yuki and Kyo curled up asleep together, with Yuki sleeping on Kyo's chest. Aww.

**Mokimo:** One of Kyo and Yuki in each other's arms (kissing), and when you squeeze them they play "Everytime We Touch". Hehe, nifty.

**IloveMoony04: **One of Kakeru chattering aimlessly with his arm around Yuki, and Yuki all blushing and sweatdropping and being all, "Heh...Heh..." That really is a kyute image. :)

**Queen Blood-Ruby: **One of Yuki and Kyo dancing. Such a lovely sight. :D

**Tsuki Fox: **A plushie of Yuki and Kyo in their outfits from the last chapter. Gotta love them all dressed up.

**Shiro Ryuu: **A plushie of Yuki and Kyo dancing like in this chapter. They are so kyute. :D

**WolfWarden: **A White Haru plushie to go with your Black one, with that lazy, spacy look he usually has. Yay for bipolar bishies!

**KuramaHiei4ever: ** A plushie of chibi Kyo and Yuki in Zodiac form, with Kyo playing with a ball of yarn and Yuki nibbling in a peace of cheese. And also one of Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori, in chibi form, linking arms. Both adorable. :D

**lightlove340: **One of Momiji-chan hugging Tohru-kun. :) Kawaii.

**Sabre: **A Mabudachi Trio plushie, 'cause one really can't get enough of those three, ne? They are wonderful. :)

**yu yu lover: **One of chibi Yuki holding a piece of string infront of a neko-Kyo laying on his head. Adorable-ness.

**Rei-Rei: **The plushies are actually for my readers, so I am going to divide the one you gave me. Still a Romeo and Juliet type of thing, with Yuki leaning over a balcony and Kyo leaning up from his balance on a tree as Romeo to kiss his Juliet. You can have Juliet-Yuki and I can have Romeo-Kyo, and when we put them together it makes that adorable scene. :D Thanks for the review! I'm glad my story was able to show you the joys of the YukixKyo fandom. And I'll be trying to update Chances in Life as soon as I can.

And so ends the plushie hand-out. -**looks down at empty plushie bag**- -**sighs**-

Anyway, I want to apologize to **Mokimo **(again), **astronomer**, **Genderless**, and **Sayonara **(again) for the mix-up with the reviews! You all reviewed the old chapter 26, and then I deleted it when I realized that both 25 and 26 were from Yuki's POV, making them one chapter. Ehehehe... yeah, so you weren't able to review the real chapter 26. Sorry about that!

I also want to give a BIG thank you to my beta,** BulmaWannabe**. (And another congratulations! -**wink**-) Though she couldn't beta the last three chapters, she still beta'd a good portion of the story, for which I am eternally grateful. :) -**hands you a plushie of Yuki and Kyo holding a banner between them that says "THANK YOU" in big letters**-

Oh, and I also forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. **I do not own "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada**, which most of you already knew. But, regardless, I don't own it. I just exploit it for my yaoi-corrupted desires. :)

All right... I think that's everything. Thanks again, everyone, and enjoy the last chapter of _We're All Just Stupid People. _

(WARNING: Citrusy content ahead! ;D)

---

* * *

---

**Yuki's POV**

---

The clock struck ten, and Honda-san, Kyo, and I left the school, soaring on natural highs. It was still snowing. I darted out into the flurry of white and spread my arms, turning in an excited circle. Kyo came up behind me and tackled me to the ground. We rolled in the snow, despite the cold, and we were just _laughing_. Honda-san was laughing too, though her laugh was characteristic of herself: quiet, polite, yet filled with such love that it was hard not to find it infectious. If Kyo and I weren't already possessed with our own fits of laughter, I know we would've caught hers.

I staggered to my feet. My stomach was cramping, and I didn't really care. Kyo sloppily tied his arms around my neck and nipped at my ear before leaning further and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed, feeling the heat melt the snow flakes on my face. The resulting water trickled down my cheeks, leaving frozen trails in their wake.

"You know," Kyo said as we started walking down the path to home, one arm still around my neck, "you stepped on my feet quite a few times, Yuki-koi."

"Hah, that was _you_, Kyo. _You _stepped on _my _feet." I tweaked the tip of his nose. "You stepped on everybody's feet, you stupid Cat. I think you even stepped on Honda-san's feet."

"O-Oh!" Honda-san smiled sheepishly. "No he…he didn't, r-really!"

I patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Honda-san, he knows he's clumsy."

"But I make up for it with my devilishly good looks," he said, grinning from ear-to-ear. I don't think there was an end to our giddiness.

"Please," I said, "we all know that _I _am the better looking of the two."

He made an indignant grunt before pushing me into a nearby tree. "You want to fight, you damn Rat?"

I smirked. "Maybe." Then, I leaned in and captured his lips with my own.

"H-Hey," he said, pulling back, "save it for when we get home. We don't want to make Tohru uncomfortable."

"N-No!" she stuttered. "I really d-don't mind…it's just, um…"

Kyo chuckled. "So you like boy on boy action, eh, Tohru?"

She blushed a deep red at that, looking abashedly down at her shoes. "I… No, I mean…uh… I…"

I laughed, taking her hand and continuing on our way home. "It's okay, Honda-san, he was just teasing."

"Hehe," she giggled nervously, "I-I knew that."

Soon we had reached the house, still floating on our own little bit of Cloud Nine. We floated right through the doorway and into the living room, where Shigure was sitting with Ayame and Hatori. And you know, it didn't really bother me this time.

But, the somber mood was a little disarming.

"Boys," Shigure said, rising from the couch. He…wasn't smiling. "Akito wants to see you."

And just like that, our cloud dispersed and we came painfully crashing to the cold, hard ground.

Somehow, I wound up on the floor. I think my legs gave out, or something. But Kyo was beside me, though he wasn't really trying to help me up. I think he'd collapsed, too. Neither Ayame nor Hatori would look at us, which was better than the pitiful gaze we were receiving from the Dog. I didn't want pity right now. I wanted someone to tell me that Shigure did not just say what I thought he'd said. Or was he joking? This was _Shigure_, after all…but…

No, he wouldn't joke about something like this. Even he wasn't that cruel. Finally finding some semblance of my voice, I stuttered weakly, "Wh-When?"

Shigure sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. "Tomorrow evening."

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"I think you both know why, Kyo," Shigure answered shortly.

Kyo rose to his feet, fists clenched at his sides. "Who…?" he asked. "Who told him?"

"Kyo, it wasn't me," Shigure said. "And don't think it was Aaya or 'Tori, either. You know that we wouldn't do that to you. Neither would Kagura, or Momiji, or Haru, or any one of the Zodiac. We don't know how he found out."

I drew a sharp, shuddering breath and slowly staggered to my feet. Kyo gripped my arm and helped me up. "Th-Thanks…for telling us," I muttered feebly. "I…I'm going to go upstairs…get ready for bed…" I wasn't speaking in full sentences, and my voice was such that my words probably weren't comprehensible, but I didn't care. Kyo nodded and came with me as I numbly started to my room. I was vaguely aware of Honda-san's worried eyes on us as we stumbled up the stairs. Somehow, I knew that she probably wanted to say something, but every comment she sifted through in her mind didn't sound right. And so she stayed silent and still. Everything seemed to be washed in gray, and moving in slow motion. It was sickening, and painful, and dizzy. I felt drunk, like my legs were made of lead, like I was going to collapse again at any second. I think the only thing keeping me grounded was Kyo's hand on the small of my back, guiding me onwards.

Before I knew it, we were on my bed, and Kyo's lips were fused with mine. The kiss was desperate, full of longing and bittersweet passion and empty promises. His tongue wasted no time getting inside my mouth, and mine eagerly danced to meet his. My heart was pounding like it never had before, and I was afraid it would burst out of my chest at any minute if it pulsated any faster. Despite the frantic beating, the blood it was so feverishly pumping through my veins was cold. My whole body was cold. And hot at the same time. The ice and the fire collided painfully on my skin and brewed a frighteningly violent tempest behind my ribcage. I was freezing to death and being burned alive. And Kyo's mouth was still on mine. I didn't think the kiss would ever end. I was going to suffocate, and I didn't really care. If I were to die, this was where I'd want to be when it happened.

With Kyo. Always with Kyo.

But, he did pull back, though he barely gave himself time to regain his breath before he was kissing along the side of my face and down my jaw, his hands undoing the fastenings of my shirt, starting at the one beneath my chin. Slowly, or quickly, depending on your perspective, my shirt was open, falling in bluish waves to my sides, slipping from my shoulders. I think the fact that I was trembling didn't really register with me, probably because both Kyo and I were shaking. My breath was shallow and fast, and Kyo's mouth scorched my neck when he kissed it and licked it and bit it, and it didn't bother me. His hands left icy trails as his fingertips skated across my chest and down my stomach. There was none of the gentleness that he usually had when we made love, and I know I wasn't being gentle, either. We didn't want to be gentle. We just wanted to be together, in any way that we could.

Then his hands were in my pants, and I was whispering his name. His mouth had reached my chest and he was teasing one of my nipples between his teeth. My spine was bowing, my body yearning to feel more of him. So much more than I was feeling now. My hands were on his shoulders and began searching for a way to divest him of his shirt. I found a zipper in the pleat down the middle of his top and hastily pulled it. The sound it made seemed incredibly loud, and echoed through my mind like a mental reminder. I wanted the sound to stop. Soon, Kyo's shirt was gone, and I didn't really know where it had gotten to. It didn't matter. His hand was stroking me roughly, and I felt tears in my eyes. I kissed his neck and shoulder, then back up again, washing his golden skin with my tongue and nipping at it with my teeth.

"I…" he breathed, "I want to hear you scream, Yuki."

I shook my head, my throat feeling tight as I tried to speak. It was staggeringly difficult. "I…I can't… Honda-san… Shi…gure…_ahhhh_…"

"Th-The hell with them… Yuki…" He buried his head in my shoulder. My hips bucked to meet his touches, and I felt something wet on my shoulder. Kyo was crying. And I think I was, too.

"Kyo…" I whispered. "Kyo, I love you."

He pulled his head back and looked at me. There were glittering rivulets running down his cheeks, and his eyes were wet, his eyelashes matted. I leaned up and licked his tears away, my skin feeling as if it were on fire as he continued to stroke my arousal. I felt a familiar tightening in my lower stomach, and knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I wanted to scream for him, but I couldn't, not with everyone else still in the house. But I don't think that was really going to matter; my voice was desperately trying to break free from the chains I'd locked around it.

"I love you, too," he murmured brokenly, tears still flowing.

My eyes fluttered as white started to streak across my vision, and ecstasy exploded in my body. "KYO!" I screamed, my spine arching so that I was lifted off of the bed. And then it was gone, and I was falling, boneless, to the mattress. When next I opened my eyes, I saw Kyo smiling down at me through his tears, licking his hand clean. I couldn't help but laugh at the striking impression he was giving me of a hungry cat. I shook my head and sat up, rubbing at my face to try and dispel my countenance of the evidence of my crying. I knew it was going to do no good, because my sobbing wouldn't stop.

Kyo wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. His pants were damp, and my nose identified the scent that was distinctly Kyo. He'd come, too, apparently during my orgasm. I took his hands and held them to my chest. "Kyo," I said, "I'm n-not going to l…lose you…"

"And don't th-think I'm going to…lose…you, either…" he murmured. "I'm never going to lose you."

"Kyo…" I whispered weakly, "…what are we going to do?"

"……I…don't know…"

I swallowed thickly, trying to keep my tears at bay so they wouldn't impede my speech. It did little good. "We…We can't win…by simply opposing him, Kyo," I began to say as a flicker of an idea passed through my mind. I thought back to Hatori and Kana, to Hiro and Kisa, to Haru and Rin… "He's n-not just going to hurt us, he's going to try and tear us apart. He finds satisfaction in…in desecrating love."

"I won't let him do that… I'll kill him if I have to—"

"You know you won't be able to do that. Kyo…" I looked up at him and placed one hand over his heart and the other over my own. "Kyo, when people fall in love, there's this…thread…that grows between them and ties them together." I drew the invisible strings from our hearts, seeing his eyes look down between us, and tied a knot in the air. The glimmer of a smile danced across my lips. "Your pain becomes the pain of the one you love, your happiness becomes their happiness. That's why making love is so satisfying, because you know that the one you love is experiencing the most amazing natural high known to man _because of you_. And that's also why…you would do _anything _to save the one you love from being in pain, even if it means giving your own life, or even separating yourself from that person. That's what Akito does. He causes us pain, knowing that what hurts one of us will hurt the other threefold. And he knows that we'd do whatever we could to stop the pain. That's how he tears love apart. He hurt Hatori, and told Kana that it was her fault, and she almost lost her mind, drowning in grief. He hurt Kisa, and Hiro immediately distanced himself from her, just to keep her from being abused again. Even though it meant his own suffering, he did it for her."

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked. "How… How are we supposed to stop him?"

"Kyo… think about it. Our greatest strength is our love for each other, but it's also our greatest weakness. Akito exploits the weakness. We can't let him do that, and the way we don't let him do that is by not giving him anything to exploit in the first place."

"What are you…?"

"We have to pretend that we're not in love," I told him.

"Wh-What…?"

"We have to…pretend that we're not in love," I repeated, slower, quieter. "We have to go in there and act completely indifferent to each other. If he… If he hurts me, you can't do anything. You have to sit by and pretend that it doesn't bother you."

"I… I can't do that!" he gasped. "I promised myself that…I would never let you get hurt." His tears began to flow with a renewed force. "I-I…won't just 'sit by' and l-let him…ab-abuse you…"

"Kyo!" I took the sides of his face in my hands and put on a demanding expression. "Kyo, you have to. If we don't do this, then he's just going to succeed in destroying yet another love. And then we'll have really lost to him…again. And we'll have lost each other. Kyo, if he hurts me, no matter what he does, you can't say anything. You can't show any emotion. You can't _do _anything, except sit by and wait for it to end. And if he hurts you, I'll have to do the same. Do you understand? This is _the only way_. He takes the greatest satisfaction in breaking lovers apart, because he knows that anyone can endure physical pain, but when you attack the heart, that's when it hurts the most. If we don't give him that satisfaction, we'll have finally beaten him."

Kyo shoook his head. "I...I can't do that, Yuki! Don't you _get_ it? I..."

"Of course I get it, Kyo. But...think about it. If we react the way he wants us to, it's only going to encourage him. It's only going to make him want to break us more. If we don't give him anything to tear apart, we'll save ourselves a lot of pain, and get out with our love still intact. That's all that matters, Kyo. We have to get through this."

Kyo swallowed audibly and hugged me close to him. "Why…?" he asked. "Why does he do this?"

"Because…" I answered. "Because…no one loves him, and so he doesn't want to see others love each other."

"It's… It's not fair…" Kyo whimpered.

I laid back, pulling Kyo with me, and I dragged the covers over us. Snuggling close to him, I whispered, "Nothing ever is."

---

The following evening, we dressed properly and got ready to leave. The world was covered in snow, and there were still flakes falling idly from the pregnant, gray clouds. And ironically, they did little to ease the dread looming portentously over us.

Before we started down the path, I turned to Kyo. "Remember what I said. No matter what…"

"I know…" he murmured. I smiled softly and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. And when we began our trek, I schooled my expression into a carefully practiced mask, the one I used to always wear. Now, it felt awkward on my face, as if I'd grown out of it. I wholeheartedly hoped it wouldn't slip off.

Soon, too soon, I thought, we'd arrived at the main house. The gates loomed forbiddingly above us and opened with an angry creak. I hated this place. Every time I came back here, I didn't feel comfortable in my own skin. I felt trapped. And I had no way to escape.

Slowly, it seemed, we stepped across the threshold and up the stairs to Akito's domain. There, we were let in by Hatori, who gave us each encouraging looks before closing the door behind us.

Everything was quiet.

Kyo and I knelt on the tatami mats in front of Akito, who was reclining on a small sea of pillows. Next to him, incense burned, the blue smoke coiling and spiraling up to the ceiling. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I heard Akito speak and unconsciously released it.

"Welcome, boys," he said. His voice was like a bittersweet poison, seeping into my ears and numbing me from the inside out. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet sooner, but I wasn't feeling very well earlier."

We nodded dutifully. He rose slowly, languidly to his feet, his robes rippling behind him as he went. He looked so thin, so fragile, as if he would shatter under the slightest bit of pressure. If things were any different, I would have laughed at us for being so afraid of such a sickly creature as him.

He was before us now. He knelt down in front of me, and I bowed deeply, pressing my forehead to the floor. I felt his hand on my shoulder and forced back the shudder threatening to ricochet up my spine. I sat back up and said politely, "Good evening, Akito-san." My voice was even, though inside I was trembling like a frightened puppy.

"Good evening, my dear Yuki-kun." I hated the way he said my name; it made it seem like something foul. It was nothing like when Kyo said it. "Do you know why you two are here, boys?" he asked us, though he never once looked at Kyo. Obviously, Kyo was still a disgusting monster in his eyes, not worthy of his attention. At our silence, he proceeded. "There's this little rumor circulating the Sohma grapevine that you two…" here, he laughed, and it sounded demonic, "…that you two…_slept_ with each other." Wry amusement wrinkled the corners of his wicked eyes, and he added, "As _lovers_." He rose to his feet, and (though I might have imagined it) his legs trembled with the effort. "Now, tell me, how ridiculous is that?"

My gaze was tethered on the straw mat beneath me. I had a feeling that Kyo's was, as well. Akito took our silence as an affirmation, an admittance that the rumor wasn't ridiculous in the least.

"I see." The forced amusement was gone. "Yuki-kun, I'm disappointed in you. Of all the people you could've chosen why would you choose that _monster _as a lover?"

"Akito-san," I spoke up, trying to sound confident, "I assure you that there was no…love involved."

"Is that so?"

I nodded my head, still looking down at the floor. "Yes."

"Then why, pre tell, did you have _sex _with each other?" The way he said the word "sex" made it sound like a vile thing. His smile was positively dripping with venom. It made me sick. "Because, surely, only people who are in love have sex with each other."

"Akito-san," I said, "we're just…teenagers. And we can't…embrace a member of the opposite gender. We got…carried away…"

"So, you mean it was all just…teenage hormones?" He sounded amused, which didn't bode well for us.

"Yes, Akito-san."

And then he laughed. It nearly sent shivers down my spine, but I was wise enough to suppress them. "Oh, Yuki-kun, you are too much." My heart started to pound as he moved lazily towards Kyo. I was almost afraid that he could hear it. Suddenly, his arm lashed out and his thin fingers fisted around a bunch of Kyo's hair, causing Kyo to yelp in pain. "Yuki-kun, no matter the reason, you allowed yourself to be tainted by this creature." He yanked Kyo forward, sending him sprawling across the floor. I couldn't watch. I kept my eyes blindly on the floor in front of me. It did little good though, because I could see it all out of the corner of my eye. However, I kept my jaw tight, not letting it show on my face how my heart throbbed so painfully at hearing Kyo's labored breathing. It was all I could do to keep from wincing as Akito kicked Kyo sharply in the side.

I just wanted it all to stop. Why couldn't we be left alone? Why!

I took a deep breath, trying to keep it inaudible. I couldn't lose it now; if I did, then everything would be all over.

"Why, Yuki-kun? If it was all really 'just hormones', why didn't you turn to one of the female Sohmas? Kagura-chan… Isuzu-chan, maybe. Even Kisa-chan would have been better than this wretch." He _tsk_ed softly, drawing something out of his sleeve. I recognized it as his riding crop, the one he used to beat me with. My mouth ran dry at the sight of it. He ran it up the side of Kyo's arm before striking him across the shoulder. Kyo didn't make a sound, and I had a feeling it was to keep me from worrying. Like there was any possibility that I wouldn't worry. "But no," Akito drawled, "you chose Kyo. The monster. The horrible, hideous, disgusting _monster_."

_Don't talk about him like that_, I demanded mentally. _Don't!_ But I couldn't let the words formulate on my lips. I just had to grit my teeth and bear it. And I _hated _that that was all I could do. I felt like crying. I felt like screaming at Akito, like throwing something at him, like _killing _him. I hated him. I _hated _him. This was all so ridiculous, so… so _stupid! _

"You fucked with _him_. That's disgusting, you know. It's sodomy! It's," another wry laugh, "revolting." I could tell by his smirk that he didn't really think that it was disgusting, but rather, he wanted _us _to think that it was. He wanted us to be ashamed of what we'd done.

And if that was what he wanted, then that's what I'd give him. I'd give him _anything _if he'd just leave Kyo alone.

"I know, Akito-san. I'm sorry. I don't know why I…chose that stupid Cat. It was a mistake, and it won't happen again," I promised, my fingers mentally crossed. Like hell it wouldn't happen again. I just hoped that my face didn't betray my lie.

"Hn." Akito looked unsatisfied. We weren't suffering enough, in his eyes. He shook his head and _tsk_ed again. "I don't know. I think you two need to be taught a lesson. Boys like you shouldn't commit such misdeeds." Kyo was on his knees again, his head bowed. Akito drew his riding crop back and sent it across Kyo's face with a sickening _crack_. My heart thudded heavily, and I could almost feel the painful fissures spider-webbing through it. But I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything. I just _sat _there.

And it was killing me inside.

But hopefully, Akito couldn't tell. Hopefully, he was falling for our charade. Hopefully, we'd make it out of here with some dignity still intact, and with ourselves still intact. My throat constricted as the riding crop was struck across Kyo's face again. I dared not bite my lip to suppress my tears, knowing that Akito would notice. _Neutrality_, I repeated in my head like a sacred mantra.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

And then silence. Suddenly, a malevolent sort of laugh began bubbling through the air. It bloomed into a full-blown cackle. I wanted to throw up. Then I felt my head wrenched up as Akito grabbed a fistful of my hair, turning my face to his repulsively twisted one. _Neutrality_, I told myself again. _Don't give anything away. Don't…_ My mask….it still felt awkward on my face. But, it was staying in place, however desperately it wanted to fall and shatter on the tatami mats like it did in my room not but three weeks ago.

Akito put the end of his riding crop under my chin, his hand slipping from my hair. "Yuki-kun…" He dropped gracefully to his knees so that he was level with me. He leaned in so that his mouth was beside my ear, breathing hotly into it as he spoke. It made me sick. "Yuki-kun…don't disappoint me again. Don't defile yourself again, just to sate your teenage libido. I know how hard it must be, but…for me, Yuki-kun. Don't do it again."

I nodded mutely, my heart pounding at a frighteningly unhealthy pace behind my ribcage. I tried to tell it to slow down, but it wouldn't listen. Finally, my voice returned grudgingly to the tight confines of my throat and I said, "Yes, Akito-san."

He sat back, searching my eyes.

_Neutrality._

"Good boy, Yuki-kun." Then he rose to his feet and, before I knew it, the riding crop had bitten into my cheek, cutting across my face and returning to Akito's side all in one swift motion. Stars erupted behind my eyes, but once they'd cleared, I saw Akito sitting back on his thrown of silken, tasseled pillows. "You two are dismissed," he said simply.

We nodded simultaneously and rose to our feet. Bowing respectfully, but not feeling an ounce of respect for our so-called God, we departed, not too hastily to raise suspicion. We walked easily down the path to the outside, the snow crunching beneath our feet. Soon, we'd left the gates, and we were on the familiar trail to home. I counted twenty-five trees along the side of the road before I reached for Kyo's hand and took off at a run. I ran and ran and ran, my feet pounding hollowly against the ground. I heard Kyo's footfalls echoing mine as he ran behind me. We ran until our legs gave out from under us, at which point we fell in a crumpled heap to the snow-blanketed dirt. Kyo leaned back against a tree, his breath ragged and shallow. Mine wasn't much smoother.

And then I fell against him, and I started sobbing. He did, too. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, and my body wouldn't stop trembling. Kyo held me tightly, crying and shaking just as much as me, if not more so. I sobbed until I thought my tear ducts would run dry, until my throat was raw and screaming for something to quench my sudden thirst, until my stomach was cramping and protesting the strain on my body. Only then did the tears stop, did the trembling subside. For the first time since arriving at the main house, I looked up at Kyo's face, my heart sinking at the red welts on the sides of his cheeks and his bloodied lip. He smiled at me, though it hardly reached his tear-stained eyes. I shook my head, a dry sob wrenching itself from my throat, before leaning up and kissing him. The blood was bitter on my tongue, but I didn't care. I willingly lapped it up, hearing him whimper with what sounded like a mix of pain and pleasure.

Pulling back, I said, "We did it."

"We did, didn't we?" he agreed with a small laugh.

"Now that he doesn't think we're in love, he won't be constantly on our case. He might… He might catch us again, one day, but until then…we're free." My head sloped heavily forward, landing on his shoulder. "And even if he does catch us again, it doesn't matter. I won't lose you, no matter what. We'll always be together." I looked up at him, asking, "Right?"

"Right." He kissed my cheek, the one opposite my bruised cheek where Akito had struck me. "Yuki…" he whispered. "I… I want you to a make love to me…"

"What?" I squeaked. "You… You mean…you want me to…do… to you…?"

He nodded, nuzzling my neck.

"No, Kyo… I can't…" I felt tears biting again at the corners of my eyes and tried to will them away. "Kyo…you've already been through so much abuse, I don't want to hurt you any more. You know that if you…if you're on bottom, it's going to hurt, right? It's—"

He hushed me with a finger on my lip. "Yuki, I want it. I _need _to feel you inside of me." He took his finger away and I glimpsed the scarlet coating it. Wonderful. My lip was bleeding, too. He stuck the finger in his mouth, licking the blood away.

"Kyo…" The look in his eyes, so pleading…I couldn't refuse. "Okay."

We got up out of the snow, heading for home. There was a note tacked on the door, a note from Shigure, saying that Honda-san was spending the night with Uotani-san and Hanajima-san, and that he was visiting Ayame at his shop. They'd left us alone. I felt a rare blooming of appreciation for Shigure as I pushed the door open, taking the note and laying it on the kitchen table. The next thing I knew, Kyo was kissing me, and we were backpedaling to the stairs, continuing up them, still fused at the mouth. Then we were in my room, and the backs of my knees were hitting my bed. I fell onto it, feeling the sheets balloon around me for a moment before laying still. We kissed for a while longer before I pushed Kyo away and told him to lay down. He did, situating himself in the middle of my bed against the pillows, and then I was on top of him, kissing him again.

I pulled his shirt over his head, wanting nothing more than to feel him, feel his skin, feel his heart beating closely to mine. This time, I knew where the shirt landed. My shirt was gone soon after, wafting down and blanketing the space of floor next to Kyo's. I kissed Kyo's cheek, lathing the raw red marks on the sides of his face with my tongue. At first, he winced, but after that he mewled contently. I smiled; he was so adorable. I kissed down his jaw, moving slowly down to his neck and nipping at the soft, tan skin. His head rolled back to grant me more access, and I hungrily obliged. I couldn't get enough of him. Soon, I was biting at his collarbone, and he was purring. God, how I loved that sound. Kissing down his chest, I whispered, "Kyo, you know that you're not a hideous monster, right?"

"Hn."

"Kyo," I said more forcefully, "you know that you're _beautiful_, right? Don't believe anything that Akito says." I looked up at him, begging him with my eyes to _listen _to me. "Kyo…" Crawling back up to his mouth, I licked his lips, whispering, "You're the most beautiful person I know." Maneuvering my arms between his neck and the pillow, held him tightly and nuzzled his ear. "I want to make you feel beautiful, Kyo."

He shivered, making me grin. My arms unwound themselves from around his neck and my hands gallivanted down his torso, skating across his chest and stomach. He tried to arch into my light touches. I moved back down his body with my mouth, teasing his nipples. He gasped as my lips closed around one, and I sucked on it. My hands continued their trek to his pants, where I found the fastening and furtively undid it, all the while busying my mouth with his chest.

"Yuki," he moaned. It was a gorgeous sound.

"Kyo, I love you," I breathed before gripping the hem of his pants and sliding them over his hips. He lifted them to aid the process, and soon they were on the floor beside our shirts. As I went to relieve him of his boxers, he stayed my movements with a hand on my wrist.

"Before we go any further," he murmured, "we have to do something about your clothes." He sat up, and I leaned back on my knees. He pushed me down and reached for the button of my own pants, popping it open and then pulling the hem down over my hipbones. Soon, they'd gone the way of the rest of our clothes., followed shortly after by our socks, leaving us in nothing but our boxers. Before I knew it, however, my boxers were gone too, and Kyo was kissing down my stomach.

"K-Kyo…" I gasped as his tongue dipped into my navel, lighting my already boiling blood on fire. "I…I thought that…"

"Shhhh…" he whispered, nipping at my overly prominent hipbones. I groaned and relaxed into the mattress, no longer in the position to argue. His mouth was just all to close to my arousal, and it was making it _incredibly difficult _to think straight. And then his tongue was running along the skin between thigh and groin, and that about did it for me.

"_Kyo_," I whined. "St-Stop…teasing me…please…"

"Heh." He smirked, and all in one swift movement took me into his mouth down to the base, wrenching a heady moan from my lips. My fingers grasped the sheets desperately, as if they were the only anchorage I had to this world as my hips bucked. He held them down, much to my dismay, and continued taking his dear old time. His tongue and teeth teased the sensitive skin, drawing more gasps and cries from my mouth. My breath was ragged and there were fireworks going off in my head and everything was just _so damn hot_.

"Kyo…" It seemed to be the only word in my vocabulary at that moment, along with "God" and "more" and a host of varying onomatopoeias that basically all sounded the same. Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to take much more, he pulled away, leaving me breathless and whimpering for him to continue. And he just wore that insufferable smirk.

"I love doing that," he said, wiping at his mouth. "Turning you into putty, that is."

I shook my head clear before propping myself up on my elbows and meeting his dulled, garnet gaze. I wrinkled my nose at him and stuck out my tongue, then pushed him back against the pillows and purred, "My turn." I caught the hem of his boxers between my teeth and began to pull them down. His body immediately stiffened, his breath hitching in his throat as I dragged the fabric over his obvious arousal, my mouth apparently too close to it for comfort. Now it was me who was smirking. Finally, his boxers were at his ankles, and I yanked them off, tossing them haphazardly to the floor.

I ran my fingers up his legs, from his tight calves to his knees to his thighs, past his hips and up his abdomen until I reached his shoulders. I kissed him hotly on the mouth, running my tongue across his lips, which immediately parted. After sweeping through his warm, pliant mouth for a good minute and playing with his own tongue, drawing it between my lips and suckling greedily, I pulled back and kissed his chin. Then his jaw, then his temple, then his ear, which I paid special attention to, eliciting various beautiful whines and mewls. My hips pressed demandingly into his, rocking against them and forcing a needy moan from his throat. The entirety of it sent sparks shooting through my veins, lighting the dynamite fuse in my chest. The thought now of being inside of him was so tempting, so sinfully appealing that I didn't know how much more foreplay I could handle. I think Kyo was in a similar state.

I planted soft, ephemeral kisses down his chest, licking around his nipples as my hand crept across his thigh. I hoped I could distract him from the imminent pain that I knew he would be feeling. I noted the welts on his handsome face again, the already forming bruise just below his ribs where Akito had kicked him, the red mark on his shoulder, and felt a sting of guilt. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. But…he told me he wanted this. And right now, I would do just about anything that he wanted.

My fingers quickly found his entrance and danced around it. His gasp fell across my ears, and I could discern the threads of pleasure lacing the sound. It made my heart flutter excitedly. Slowly, whispering a quick warning, I pressed my index finger into his entrance, and I nearly lost it at the feeling. It was so hot, and so tight, and so _incredibly amazing _that I almost came at the thought of actually _being _inside of him. I was mindful of my lover, though.

"Mmn… Yuki…" I heard him whine. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable. I leaned up and kissed him gently, whispering little words of encouragement.

"It'll get better," I promised. And I knew all too well that it would. "But, Kyo, if you want me to stop at any time, just say so."

He nodded. "I know." His breathing was short and sharp, his chest rising and falling quickly, shallowly. I could feel his heart pounding against his chest as I laid on top of him, and you'd think our hearts were racing each other with how fast they were both going. Moving my one finger around a little, I added the second after a moment. I pushed in a little more. I knew it had to be around here somewhere, the spot that would send him into violent shudders of ecstasy. Every time Kyo hit mine, I screamed. And… "_AHH_, _Yuki!_" …it seemed he was the same way. "Yuki," he whined, "do that again!" I smiled and nodded, curling my fingers and stroking his prostate once more. "Ohhh… Yuki, that—" The rest of his sentence was disrupted by a short scream. He writhed helplessly, trying to get more of the feeling. His fingers were digging almost painfully into my shoulders, leaving little crescent moon marks. But I didn't care. I loved the look on his face, the twisted expression of pleasure and euphoria.

"Kyo," I whispered, placing another kiss on his lips. With my free hand, I reached up and brushed his matted bangs out of his eyes. They were sticking to his forehead with sweat. His whole body, his cinnamon-tan skin, was glittering with it. I could feel that I was covered in sweat, too. It was perfect. "Kyo," I said again, "are you ready?"

He nodded. "Please, Yuki… I want it."

"I know." I removed my fingers and took his hips in my hands, nudging his legs further apart with my knees. And then, I pushed in, and it felt like my world was spiraling in on me. I couldn't help the moan that fell, unbidden, from my parted lips.

Oh, it was so _incredible_. He was so _hot _and _tight _and just… "Oh God," I gasped, feeling tears in my eyes again. My vision was flashing with white, searing streaks and I couldn't help but release another moan. "Kyo… hah-ahh… you feel so…perfect…"

"Good…" he breathed. "Because…" a whimper slipped between his lips, "it feels just as perfect…having you inside me…" His hands were gripping the sheets tightly, his head thrown back, and he just looked so beautiful. I hoped he felt as such. "Yuki, _move_," he whined, pushing his hips forward. My breath caught at the sensation, more pleasure careening through my body. I realized then that I was sitting still, having been paralyzed by the bliss of the initial penetration.

But now I was mobile again, my frozen senses relit and blazing passionately. I pulled out and pushed back in, this time further, all the way to the hilt. Kyo let out another cry, something incomprehensible that sounded like my name. He clung to my shoulders desperately, pulling me down into a heated kiss. Our ragged breathing mingled between our lips. I thrust in again, and then again, and each time Kyo moved to meet my movements. But I still hadn't hit his spot yet, and I so badly wanted to see him writhing again like he had been before. The next time I pulled out, I shifted my angle just a little and thrust forcefully back in.

"OH! Yuki, _right there!_" he pleaded.

I smiled and asked, "Th-There…?" I mimicked my last thrust and his back arched smoothly as another scream was torn from his lips.

"Y-Yes…there…" he gasped. "Ahh, Yuki, harder!"

I nodded and complied, doubling the force of my thrusts and hitting his spot every time. He writhed and arched and bucked and moaned and it was _just so gorgeous_. I felt a familiar coiling of heat in my lower stomach, and knew that this would be over soon, as much as I never wanted to see it end. I kissed him again, nipping at his lips greedily. "C-Come for me," I whispered. "Kyo, I want you to come for me."

I nuzzled his sweat-dampened neck as he mewled and whimpered. We had fallen into a beautiful, languid rhythm. But it was beginning to falter as we both climbed to our peaks. I held back, though; I wanted Kyo to come first. I wanted to feel his body spasm while my senses were still soaked in a sex-induced high; I wanted to feel him tighten around me and bring me over the edge. And so he did, screaming my name. His orgasm splattered artistically across our stomachs, his muscles contracting and his inner walls gripping me as I thrust in one last time. The dynamite fuse reached its end, exploding in my body.

"KYO!" I cried and came inside of him, filling him with my essence, marking him as mine. We were joined, we were _together_. I was a part of him, and he was a part of me. We were the melody and the harmony of a beautiful sonata, silver and gold in a masterpiece of metalwork, the sun and the moon shining brightly in the day and night. We couldn't live without each other. And we'd never have to.

I pulled out and collapsed on top of him, my lips falling just short of his mouth and kissing the corner of it. He chuckled and turned my head so that out lips met, two pieces of the same puzzle. I looked at him, losing myself in the rich scarlet of his eyes. "I love you, Kyo," I said.

He reached beneath us and pulled out the covers, wrapping his arms around me and cocooning us in the sheets. I snuggled into his side, listening to his slowing heartbeat and the comforting rumble in his chest as he replied, "I love you, too, Yuki."

As we lazily drifted off to sleep, the sparse snowflakes still falling outside our window and catching the light of the moon in their crystalline shapes, a thought hazily flitted through my mind.

Perhaps, not everything in this world was so stupid after all.

------------------------------------------------------------

_love_: noun. A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. _Antonym_: hate; _Synonym_: affection, amour, devotion, infatuation, passion, rapture, yearning

c o m p l e t i o n

------------------------------------------------------------

**End.**


End file.
